How to Deal
by old rose
Summary: Irresolute about who he truly wanted to be until she came.Cynical about love until a decision allowed her into his world.What they thought to be their greatest mistakes were anything but.A love so different that it could create a miracle..possibly two.DG
1. The Reason Behind The Face

**How to deal**

* * *

Summary: Dillusioned for love had turned her down early, she didn't expect that an audition and an unusual task would change everything that she had learned to believe in.What she thought to be her greatest mistakes were anything but. A love so different that it could create a miracle..possibly two..DG

* * *

**Chapter One-The Reason Behind The Face**

BANG.

Ginny went to her room crying after shouting at her mom to just leave her alone. Ever since Charlie had returned to his work, Molly and Ginny seemed to argue more, maybe it was because Charlie was the only one Ginny could really talk to. Maybe it was their age gap. Ginny was turning 16 and maybe it was human nature for girls that age to want some space from their family.

Ginny was lying down on bed tears falling from her eyes. She seemed confused and distracted for a while. Lost.

_How I hate him! He's the reason why I'm like this! At first, it seems like everything was fine and perfect then suddenly he breaks it up! What am I? A toy that can be thrown away when you don't feel like I'm interesting anymore?_ Ginny began thinking and threw a pillow to the door. Suddenly someone knocked at the door and she tried to recompose herself. It was Ron.

"Hey Ginny, dinner's ready," Ron said. "Ok, I'll be there in a minute," Ginny tried to not sound like she had just cried.

"Ok, but hurry. Someone wants to see her little Ginigin…" he teased. With that, Ginny realized who was there to see her. Only one person calls her that.

She then went downstairs running as she found everyone waiting for her and Charlie stood up as he saw her little sister and went over to her to hug her. "Oh, Charlie...I'm so glad to see you...but why are you here? Are you supposed to be in Romania?" Ginny greeted as she hugged her favorite brother.

"Glad to see you too. I got transferred here in England for 3 days to do some training here. It was some kind of favor for the Ministry, so I thought, why don't I visit all of you in my first day here," Charlie replied as he let go of Ginny. Everyone sat down and started to eat. They had the usual dinner; lamb chops, mashed potatoes, some ham pies and puddings.

Everything seemed to be like the old days when they could just eat and eat until they were full with food and tell stories to each other like one big family. Although, some things had changed, some people had gone to live their lives in different places, nothing seemed to be different than that because the joy that each one was bringing to the other was still there.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still living in the Burrow with Ron and Ginny. Bill was currently living in another country with his wife, Jane and with 2 children, Jen and Sean. Charlie on the other hand still had no plans of tying the knot and was still living the life of a bachelor. He often visited the Burrow even though he was often assigned to train dragons in far places; yes, he was still a dragon trainer but with a higher position. He was the newly promoted Head Trainer, the youngest at that, at the age of 25. Percy lived in Hogsmeade and was working in the Ministry with a high position at that in the Department of Magical Cooperations while Fred and George pursued their dream of opening a joke shop in Hogsmeade where they also currently live and still planning to open some branches because it was an on-going success for them two. Ron on the other hand, still lived in the Burrow for he was still studying; he will be in his last year at Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione this coming September 1st.

"Hey mom," Ron started as he swallowed a spoonful of mashed potatoes, "is it ok if Harry and Hermione stay here for the rest of the week before we all go back to Hogwarts? You know, to get ready and stuff…."

"Of course son. I'll be happy to have them. It's not like I'm not used to have them before school starts. They're family to us and I think the only thing that separates us from them is our flaming red hair!" said Mrs. Weasley as she sat down (she went to the kitchen to get some more pudding) and everyone laughed and agreed.

"So, it's all set then," Ron said as he got some of the pudding. Every year, the trio tries their best to be together before the school year starts and there was no better way to spend those quality times than at Ron's place.

After dinner, Charlie apparated back to their camp. "Ron, you're the man here now, take care of mom and dad and my little Ginigin," he said in an Arthur Weasley sort of voice as he looked and smiled at his only sister.

"Don't worry, I can handle it," Ron said proudly as he hugged his brother in some sort of a "manly hug" (the one guys do where they hug and pat each other's back).

"Gin, take care and keep me posted on what's happening in school, ok?" Charlie turned to his little sister as he hugged her as tight that Ginny can't breathe. "Don't worry about me Charlie, there's nothing to be worried about," Ginny assured him and smiled.

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading and i hope you would review. this is just an introduction so expect more from the next chapters. the important thing here was that i had shown you the reason that made Ginny really sad. DG action is in Chapter Three so keep reading :) 


	2. Thinking of You

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize.

A/N: A shorter version...i hope a better one..:) please don't forget to tell me what you think:)

* * *

**Chapter Two- Thinking of You**

_-Flashback-_

He just looked at her trying to explain what he truly felt. It was hard for him to open it up because he was going to break her heart.

"Listen to me Ginny, please. I know that it will be hard for you to accept it now, but I'm just asking you to at least understand what I'm trying to tell you," Edward Baker held Ginny's hand tight. They were in one of the restaurants at the Diagon Alley.

"How can you understand something you can't accept? How can you open your mind to something your heart can't learn to comprehend? " she asked obviously avoiding his eyes. She kept looking outside where people were starting to disappear. "Why? What happened? " she continued.

"I don't know…it's seems like it's already not the same between us…it's just gone," Edward answered. With that, Ginny looked at him as if he turned insane. A tear fell from her left eye and she wiped it as soon it fell obviously trying to hold back her tears. Ginny and Edward have been together for quite some time now.

They've been going out since their fourth year (this talk happened in their 5th year at Hogwarts during the Easter holidays when Ginny decided to go home and do all her work at the Burrow when he owled her to meet him there.) And thinking of this break up, it was really hard for her to accept it at that time (Merlin knows, she can't get over it until now that she's starting her 6th year already).

"Oh I know! It was like magic, it just disappeared, right? Why didn't I figure it out? Oh I know…because love is _not_ magic!" she said sarcastically. "Ginny, please understand me," he pleaded.

"And what about me, huh? Can you understand _me_? You think it's so easy for me to agree with you? No, because after this, I would be all alone and you are not. You have girls following you that's why you don't know how it feels," she said now tears falling from her blue eyes. He knew she wouldn't accept this easily so he said one thing that until now she can't seem to forget.

"I know we've been through a lot, but I am just not ready for a commitment that's all. But I just wish that you'd never forget that you would always be _my you_, Ginny. Always remember that. I just don't want to hurt you more in the future," he held Ginny's hand tighter.

_-End Flashback-_

This was the thing that was bothering Ginny… the thing that made her miserable. Even though, it seemed so long ago, she could not forget her first love. This was the reason why she just wanted to be left alone. She feared that everyone she loves will leave her.

* * *

The next morning, Fred and George dropped by in the Burrow to get some stuff. All were eating peacefully when Ron came running downstairs. "Hey mom, dad! Hermione will be going here tomorrow. And Harry just sent his owl that he too will be arriving tomorrow morning." "Hold your horses, Ron. It's not like the end of the world, you know," Fred said. 

"Ronnie Icklekins is excited to see his _girlfriend_," George teased. "Who? Hermione?" Ron said frowning, disgusted at the very thought. "No silly! _Harry _I mean! " George said and everybody laughed. "Oh please. I'll never be gay, as in _EVER,_" Ron said as he sat down. Ginny didn't seem to hear the last part of what Ron had said. "Wait-what about Harry? Is he also coming?" she inquired. The three boys were a little surprised.

"Why do you ask? Don't tell me you still have a-" Ron asked. "No! I was just asking, that's all," Ginny said defensively.

Everyone knew even Harry himself that Ginny used to fantasize the boy who lived but that was ages ago. Ever since she was in her fourth year and started to notice other guys and met Edward Baker, Harry Potter was just Harry Potter. He was just another boy, a family, an acquaintance, and almost a brother to her. Her feelings for him were immature and juvenile. Harry Potter was just a name that amused her; a good-looking talented and kind guy that girls drool over. But she wasn't one of them anymore; she had been down that road before.

Ginny became silent throughout the whole time. Being the sensitive mother that she was, Molly glared at the three redheaded boys across her. And the lads shut their mouths.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley went outside and saw Ginny sitting at the porch. "Are you alright Ginny?" Molly asked. 

"Yeah mom. I'm fine," Ginny smiled.

"Ok then, if you need anything, I'll just be inside cleaning," she then turned when Ginny held her mom's hand.

"Thanks mom. And I also would like to apologize for the way I have been treating you in the past few days," Ginny said.

"It's okay dear. I can't blame you for I know how it feels to be left by someone," Molly said and hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Ginny said smiling facing her mom.

"For what dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked in an I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about tone but obviously, she knows. Ginny laughed.

"For giving them your classic glare." Molly smiled. "Oh, that's nothing dear. That's one gift given to me for being their mom."

When Ginny was left alone, she looked around the garden and she closed her eyes. For her, just sitting there made her feel invisible. She felt as if all her anxieties and worries were released. She thought of what would the new school year have in store for her. She then reminisced the happy moments she had when she was in school. She smiled remembering the times when she did things she didn't expect she would or could do like standing up for herself against Ron (he accused her of mingling with Draco Malfoy). She remembered everything: her friends, her classes then suddenly something or someone rather popped into her head-DRACO MALFOY! She opened her eyes grossed out. _Wait! What the hell!_ She then stood up and went to her room.

She lied down looking upward wondering why he was in the picture. Then all of a sudden, she remembered the time when Ron was arguing with her when he saw her "mingling" with Draco Malfoy. She remembered the reason why. Once, Draco helped Ginny pick up her books from the floor in the Entrance Hall when she tripped over a hole. He was of course, alone. Meaning, there were no cronies, followers and posses to help him bully other people especially the Gryffindors. She was so surprised at what he had done, thinking that he might be insulting her of being such a klutz. _So, that was why I remembered him, he was actually nice to me._

She then smiled at the thought of a Malfoy being a gentleman especially towards a Weasley. She can't help but think that maybe there was something more to Malfoy than what other people think--- school's bad boy. She then started to think that maybe, Draco was more than good looks, great fortune and overflowing ego; he can be actually nice. Maybe he was just afraid to show who he really was.

* * *

"Ron! It's so nice to see you!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged Mr. Tall guy. Ron was kind of surprised because he was not used to being in close contact with Hermione. He then looked at Harry awkwardly. 

"It's also nice to see you again, Mione," Ron said as he reluctantly returned the hug, "but you don't have to miss me that much, you know," Ron continued. Hermione slapped Ron's shoulder. Everyone laughed. They all missed this.

"Good to be back home," Harry said as he looked inside the house and they had a group hug.

Even though Harry had only stayed in the Burrow for a couple of times, it felt different inside. He was home and he felt strangely happy. He felt as though nothing could harm him when he was with the Weasleys. Being here in the Burrow was a kind of relief (compared to the Dursleys). It felt good to be back home.

Everything was back to normal. Hermione had shown the two boys the books she was currently reading when Ron entered the picture and annoyed her.

"I've actually started this book, the Wizard of-" Hermione said as she leaned back and rested on the couch and got a pillow when Ron rudely interrupted her.

"Sure you are reading. Wait...we even haven't got our school books yet.…" Ron said sarcastically but then the sense of wonder was quite evident in his voice when he had said the last sentence.

"Oh Ron, that narrow head of yours. Schoolbooks are not the only books you know. I read some muggle stuff, of course, been kind of bored lately. Actually, I had brought some of them," she said in a matter-of-factly tone as she took three books from her bag.

Ron got these books and read: "Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum-" as he got a yellow thin book, "-Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare-"

"Oh, that's my ultimate favorite, it's about two star-crossed lovers who belonged to feuding families and died at the end because of that love," Hermione said as she imagined the scenes running through her head.

"How tragic," Ron said sarcastically as he looked at Harry who also smiled. But Hermione stood up and walked to Ron who was still looking at her obviously controlling himself not to laugh as he got the last book from Hermione.

"Dating for Dummies by Elisa Hammer! You're reading something about _dating_!" Ron shouted as he looked at Hermione with eyebrows raised and looked like he wanted an explanation on why she has a book about dating. Hermione went red and almost exploded because of anger and humiliation when he had said the title.

"Give me that!" she shouted as she attempted to get the book from Ron but he has a strong grip on it.

"Dating is not about reading and learning it. It's _doing_ it," he continued still with raised eyebrows and in a matter-of-factly tone like Hermione's when she's explaining something obviously the boys don't know about.

"_This book will help you, beginners to learn what are the do's and don'ts of dating-_" Ron read ALOUD while running from Hermione who was already just a few inches away from him when he was not able to finish what he was reading when she grabbed him from the back and THUG. They both fell on the floor. She was able to get the book back. Harry on the other hand was looking at them from above (he was sitting on the couch and Ron and Hermione fell behind it) and laughing was all he could do as he watched his two best friends still trying to get the book from the other.

"Oh come on Ron, you don't have to read it ALOUD!" Hermione exclaimed as she stood up holding the book with two hands. "Oh come on, Mione, you're not _that_ desperate! I mean...there was Viktor Krum, although I still don't understand what you liked about him but still, he's a guy." Ron said as he sat down beside Harry.

"Because he's unlike you, that's why. You're such a pain in the neck sometimes and he doesn't insult and argues with me with petty stuff like you do, and he treats me like a young woman, unlike you do," Hermione said hurt evident in her voice and then had put all the three books back in her suitcase but didn't noticed that the last book fell because she was looking at Ron, anger in her face.

"No, I'm not," said Ron defensively. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. Ron saw this and also turned to look at their best friend. "Am I, Harry?" Ron asked hoping that Harry would agree with him.

Harry saw the look on Ron's face as if begging him to answer him. These petty fights of Ron and Hermione made him the judge who was right and wrong. This was one of the reasons why he missed them more during the summer holidays. It became some kind of entertainment for him to watch them arguing about such little things. Harry then gave Ron a you-don't-notice- but-it's-so-obvious-she's-right kind of look and smiled.

"No, I'm not. Of course, I treat you like a young lady," Ron said sounding hurt but let out a soft chuckle after.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," Hermione said. He then "patted" the seat of Hermione so the dust would go away and she sat down. Hermione just smiled at his "kind" act even though she knows it was just a joke.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "Your welcome," Ron said as he bowed her head lowly and continued "Anything I can get you, my lady?"

* * *

Gaby, one of Ginny's Asian friends arrived with Ginny that afternoon. She was flabbergasted when she saw who was staying with them. Harry Potter. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived, everyone started to eat. 

"Oh yeah. As a matter of fact, I'm planning a proposal for Professor Dumbledore to have a school paper for Hogwarts. "

"Well, I think that would be a great idea dear," Molly commended.

"Well, I also think that's a brilliant idea you got there, and I would love to help, anything I can do?" Hermione said with great interest.

"Well, I really need someone who could help me pass the proposal and really convince Professor Dumbledore that it's a good way for students and even the teachers to post their announcements and even just to write anything, you know just for fun reading," said Gaby.

Now Harry and Ron were controlling their laughs when they were observing Hermione who was looking at Gaby and listening intently.

"Well-" Gaby continued after the boys distracted her,"-I really need someone like you, Hermione," she finished.  
"Oh, thanks, Gaby! We will have so much fun!" Hermione said really excited.

Hermione was always like that, she really liked to help people in almost everything, she was always there, ready to lend a hand. Even though her schedule was often full, she always made the time and effort just to help out. She loved to make a difference.

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading and i really hope you would tell me what you think about this. this is kind of the second part of the introduction where you already saw a clearer view of what makes Ginny really sad. anyways, keep reading and please review:) 


	3. Unexpected

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Finally some DG action! i hope you'll like this one. :) read and i hope you'll tell me what you think:)

* * *

**Chapter Three- Unexpected**

Early in the morning, everyone rose when the sun did and went to Diagon Alley to do their last minute shopping. Harry and Ron were particularly excited because they were going to see the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team up close. But Hermione seemed not to be excited at all. She was not even happy just thinking about the concept of her seeing the famous players. It's maybe because of someone from her past. But she didn't tell it to anybody because it will be very un-Hermione to be selfish and inconsiderate.

At the café where the team would be staying, Hermione tried to not go as near as possible to the table where the players were sitting. Ginny on the other hand, went out to just avoid the crowd and see if there was something good to buy at her favorite shop.

_Muggletium, _a Muggle shop was definitely Ginny's favorite stop. It was full of things to know about non-wizarding people. What hold her attention was the front glass where behind it stood a pair of beautiful ballet shoes. She stared at it with admiration. Then it seemed like it was an instinct that she looked at her back and saw him.

Ginny felt something weird when she looked at him. She felt something flipped in her. He looked different from her perspective because it seemed like only now did she realize what girls see in Malfoy. Walking on the opposite side of the street, both hands in his robe's pockets, head down, he looked good. Damn good. And as if they are in some movie, in slow motion did he lift his head and returned her gaze while walking. It felt like time had stopped for Ginny for she felt it was forever that they looked at each other's eyes. Finally, he broke the connection. She on the other hand seemed glued at him as she continued to look at him as he walked alone.

Then, she could have sworn that she saw him smile.

As if going back to her senses and to reality did she returned her attention to what it was she was really there for. She went inside the store but then again looked outside. She saw Draco standing in front of a store as if waiting for something to happen. He still kept his hands in his robe's pockets, staring down. Again, he glanced at her like she was some old friend from school. Then suddenly he turned around and little pebbles seemed interesting for it caught his attention.

She didn't understand what was happening for he was very un-Draco. Malfoys didn't look at Weasleys without giving them the usual smirk. Malfoys didn't look at Weasleys smiling. And most of all, Draco Malfoy never looked sad.

* * *

"Hey Ginny, you forgot your necklace," Gaby said as she handed a silver string with a silver heart at the bottom (the heart has a 'crack' at the middle). 

"Thanks," Ginny said as she got the string and Gaby walked out. Ginny didn't seem too happy to see the necklace.

"I thought the other half was with him?" a voice said behind her.

"He returned it," Ginny said as casual as possible but her eyes failed her. Hermione had confirmed what she was suspecting since the time she stayed at the Weasleys. She just didn't want to be the one to approach Ginny and talk about what happen. She thought that it would be much better if Ginny would be the one to initiate the topic. And now, Hermione thought that Ginny was ready.

The necklace was the symbol of Ginny's and Edward's relationship. It was a gift that Ginny gave Edward for their anniversary. Both of them had one, but unfortunately he returned his back after their breakup. The broken heart in each of the necklace was like a magnet to the other. They didn't attract other metals or so, but it will only attract the other half. He returned it to her as to tell her that she had to let go and have a whole healed heart again.

Trying not to let her tears fall, Ginny looked at her god-never-given sister and to the necklace. But, tears will fall if they will fall. Nobody can stop human nature. Hermione then sat down and hugged her tight as if trying to tell her that everything will turn out to be fine and never will she leave her.

"It's ok Ginny, everything's gonna be fine."

* * *

"I don't want to be like you," he said as his father continued to nag him, "what good would it do if I become like _you_?" he added stating rather than asking. 

"You will not turn against me and become one of the people who we're trying to destroy, Draco. It's final. You will become a Death Eater," Lucius said with a tone that seemed to end their argument and disappeared.

He was already 17 and his father was already starting to plan his whole future, without him having any choice to choose what to become. Only a year more in school and after that, he was to enter reality. He didn't like to become an Auror until the war. He saw how dreadful it would be if the Dark Lord will rise again and he won't allow his future be dedicated to something as horrible as serving him. Besides, who would have ever thought that Draco Malfoy, Malfoy heir, wants to be the exact opposite of what runs through his blood. He wanted to be good.

Sitting on his couch, thinking about what was just said to him. Everything was already planned for him yet he didn't like a single bit of it. He felt anger running through his veins. He felt like he was some dog who didn't have a choice of where to go. He felt as if there was a rope tied around him held by his master.

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading and i hope you would leave a review telling me what you think about it.:) 


	4. More Surprises

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter---just the plot of this story, thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Four- More Surprises**

School turned out to be the usual. Long hours dedicated for classes, some bickering among the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Maybe the only different thing this year was that the new and first school's newspaper by Gaby and Hermione was officially launched.

On one normal day, Ginny was hurrying to her class for she overslept. Then being the klutz that she was, she tripped over a hole while running and her bag fell open, dropped her books on the floor. While picking up what she dropped, a pair of feet came to her sight. Thinking that this person would help her and he or she did, she rose and smiled and was about to say thank you but when she saw who it was, she frowned.

"Oh, right. Just what I needed," Ginny said rolling her eyes. She fixed her things in her bag.

"Not even a thank you?" the guy taunted as he stretched his arm when she was in a motion to get the book from him.

"Oh please, I don't have time for this, ok? Just give me the book," Ginny demanded and she was starting to lose her patience especially right now that she's running late for McGonagall's class.

"Didn't your parents teach you some manners? Say the magic words and your wish is my command, " Draco teased and it's evident on his face that he's enjoying every bit of this.

"Ok, fine. _Thank you,_ " Ginny said in clenched teeth, "now, give it to me," she added stretching her own hand to get the book but he's faster.

"Well, on second thought, you didn't ask so nicely so why should I give it to you?" he raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Now Ginny really didn't have time for this so she did what he hadleast expected she would do.

SMACK.

He fell down on his back and she got her book. Draco was touching his face for it really hurt. _Damn, she hit hard. _

"I would really like to _apologize_ for that but I don't have much time since you wasted most of it," Ginny said looking at the muscular figure on the floor and then ran her way to the Transfiguration classroom.

Now people were staring at the Head Boy who was starting to stand up and his associates appeared. People were giggling but only a single look from Draco made them stop.

"What happened to you Draco? Who did that?" Pansy approached and touched his face where a part of it was swelling.

"Don't touch me, ok Pansy? Just don't," Draco said annoyed and irritated at her as he shoved her hand from his face. _I'm gonna get you for that, Weasley. Nobody messes with me like that. _

He then held something in his hand that resembled a silver string with a heart tied to it and put it into his pocket.

* * *

GINNY'S POV 

Oh, god. What have I done? Is this me? First, I punched Malfoy, next I'm here for detention. I hate this. It's already quite late and I have a lot of things to do. Thank god, I'm done.

As I was walking, I came across this bulletin board where almost all sorts of papers were pinned. This particular one caught my attention. This was a newspaper article written by Hermione and I admit that she and Gaby are doing a great job. The article read:

_'...the auditions that will be held this 4th of October is for the upcoming play for our Muggle Appreciation Day as the main presentation. Auditions will be held at the old Arithmancy room. The judges will be our Muggle Studies Professor, Professor Tolkins and other surprise judges. You can audition any performance. You can approach any of the House prefects to register. Students are encouraged to join the auditions, and for those who won't will have other things to do in honor of the event. This affair aims to widen our respect and appreciation for the Muggle world. Other activities organized for this event will be just announced by the Heads of each House. Further details will be posted here in our first ever school paper, The School Prophet. '_

(END OF POV)

Ginny became interested. She was actually talented and she was actually planning to join. She only had to ask help from one good friend.

* * *

"Hermione, what do you think of me joining the auditions?" Ginny asked as she sat at one of the chairs. Hermione looked at her put her book down and smiled. 

"I think that would be great, Ginny. Really. So I'll sign you up?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you mean, you're one of the judges?" Ginny asked quite shocked but not really. She's Hermione; she'll do anything to be part of something this important and helpful.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do for your performance?"

"Um, I don't know yet, I'll come up with something."

"Ok, well good luck," Hermione said still smiling, "and oh, nice punch, I have to tell you. You did all of us a favor," she added. Now Ginny couldn't hide the smile that is showing on her face. Hermione looked at her still grinning and both of them laughed.

* * *

DRACO'S POV 

Man, she's definitely something. Hitting me for no reason. Who does she think she is, anyway? Even her brother didn't dare to do that. She just caught me off guard, that's all. No one ever dared to that, well, except for Hermione, of course. That's why their best friends, aren't they? And being stupid was all I could be after that, I should have had taken points off from Gryffindor, I have authority anyway. Stupid. That will teach her not to mess with me. Hell, why do I even bother to think about her? I'll just get her back. And damn, the embarrassment that had given me. It'll be out for sure tomorrow. GRRRR! I'll really get her.

(END OF POV)

* * *

_God, what a day._ Ginny sighed and recalled what happened, then lied down to her bed ready to sleep. _What was I thinking? Hitting him? Well, he deserves it. Anyway, why do I even bother to think of him? Why bother to think of someone you know would never think about you the same way?_ Her face fell as she closed her eyes and fell asleep and started dreaming. 

The rest of the days left in September turned out to be normal. October four was only a week away and Ginny was especially excited. She will be doing ballet for her performance. But it seemed like even though she was ready, she felt like something was still missing.

"It has to be here somewhere.…" Ginny said to herself while scattering all her belongings on her bed.

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"It's my necklace. I haven't notice that it was gone from my bag until now. Where could have I put it?" Ginny answered without looking at Hermione and still looking inside her other bags.

"Are you sure, it's there? I mean, haven't you change your bag or did your bag fell open or something…" Hermione suggested.

Then it hit Ginny. She looked at Hermione with an expression Hermione couldn't define: it was like an expression of doubt, surprise and confirmation all at the same time.

"Unless…."

Now Hermione was officially off the connection.

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading and i hope you'll tell me what you think! who do you think has the necklace? read on and find out:) 


	5. She's Trying and He's Amazed

DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything related to Harry Potter. just so happens i own this particular plot...hehehe...:)

A/N: this chapter is the first part of Ginny's audition. the second part will be in the next chapter. hope you'll like it:)

* * *

**Chapter Five- She's Trying, He's Amazed**

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny didn't have any time to answer that question. She ran outside the girls' dormitory and out of the Gryffindor area.

Her goal now was to catch the culprit and she knew exactly where to find just the person.

"Malfoy!" Ginny almost shouted as she walked towards the unlikely crowd of Slytherin seventh year students. Draco turned and when he saw who called him, he smirked.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," he said with taunt.

"Give it back, you idiot! I know you have it."

"Hey, you don't have the right to just come up to me and accuse of me of something you think I did. And besides, what is it that you're talking about?"

Now Ginny was just about a foot from him. Draco looked at Ginny's eyes. _Ginny, don't fall for that, _she said to herself. But Draco's eyes were Draco's. It was good that Ginny was good at hiding what she felt for her knees were ready to fall but she kept her composure. She looked back at those dead gorgeous gray eyes as if telling him that she was not scared.

"What is she talking about?" Blaise broke the silence between the redheaded girl and the blonde in front of the crowd.

"Don't play with me because I don't have time for this. Just give it back," Ginny said her voice really rising. She couldn't take this; rather she would not. She was tensed as it was without him adding more to it. She did what she did before. She raised her right arm and aimed at his cheek but he was faster.

"If I were you, I wouldn't dare do _that_ again. You should have never have done that in the first place for you will surely regret it," Draco said now in a warning voice. He was not kidding.

The look at his face was like a warning to her and she fully understood what he meant. She was scared. The grip of his hand at her arm was getting tighter but she pulled from it. She couldn't look at his eyes but she tried. Now, everything seemed to be quiet. Even the crowd couldn't do or even say anything for they didn't like seeing Draco like this.

"If I have what you think I have, get it yourself," Draco finally said and raised his eyebrows. Ginny on the other hand turned away and ran when she bumped into someone. Ron.

Ginny looked at her brother and Ron recognized a familiar expression painted on her face. Fear.

"Ginny, what happened? Are you all right?" Ron asked worriedly as he held her sister trying to look at her eyes but she's obviously avoiding.

"Don't worry Ron. I'm fine," Ginny lied but her voice had betrayed her. Ron let go of her and went to where she had gone to and saw Draco and his company standing. His temper getting the better of him, he pushed Malfoy.

Ginny ran and saw what was happening. Ron was shouting and Draco punched him and everything was chaos.

Ginny couldn't do anything, she can't move. She can't go to her brother to stop him. She was crying. It was a good thing that Harry and Hermione came and saw what was happening. Hermione went between them while Harry held Ron but Ron still insisted.

"Ron, stop it! Malfoy, you're the Head Boy! You should know better than to punch people!" Hermione shouted. Now everyone, even Malfoy didn't move.

"20 points both from Slytherin and Gryffindor for this kind of behavior! I can't believe you two! What were you thinking? Or were you? Don't you know what the consequences of your actions are?" Hermione asked really angry as she looked at the both of them,"I can't believe you two, acting like some ten year olds! I'll see to it that this will be reported," With that, Hermione left.

Draco looked at Ron and smirked and then looked at Ginny who was at her brother's side.

"I'll be seeing you sooner that you think, Weaslette," Draco smirked and then turned and walked away.

Now, Harry was the lost one. He didn't know a single bit of this. "What happened?" he asked as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

The incident was reported and punishment was given the very next day. Ron had the usual detention for a week and had to do some additional work. Draco had to do the same punishment but with more duties because he was expected to do nothing like this.

* * *

October Four was just a sleep away and Ginny, lying on her bed, prayed that she would do just fine. 

Morning came as if it was just a blink of an eye. The audition room was different from the classroom it had used to be; now,there wasa big space in the middle of the room where desks usually were. A long table for the judges was set in front. Ginny was about to go to the washroom to dress up but then thought of peeking inside. She saw the judges. _Professor Tolkins, Professor McGonagall, two Prefects, Hermione Granger and what! What the hell!_

Ginny couldn't believe who sat at the farthest side of the table beside Hermione. What could he be doing there? What could he have been doing here, making an effort to let students appreciate something he loathes-Muggles. She ran to the washroom and changed still the thought of him helping in an event like this would practically say that aliens do exist. This was so absurd...very hard to understand and believe and yet it was in front of her.

She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, she felt nervous. She felt the familiar feeling of apprehensiveness she always felt before every performance she would do-but it was more like fear. _What if he wouldn't let me in? What if I don't pass? Why should he be there? _These questions just ran through her head until she noticed where her feet had brought her.

"Name?" a small voice echoed in the big room.

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny said. She was shaking no matter how hard she controlled her body. She looked at the judges until she looked at Draco. He smirked at her as usual. But this time, it was different. He just looked at her but she avoided.

_I'll be seeing you sooner that you think, Weaslette._ Now Ginny knew what he meant.

"What would you do?" Profesor Tolkins asked. _Duh! Isn't it obvious?_ Ginny thought but instead replied courteously.

"I would be doing a ballet performance." Then Hermione waved her wand and music can suddenly be heard around the room. Ginny smiled at her and Hermione returned it.

She moved her arms high and walked or rather glided since she was moving very gracefully. She then turned and still had hand gestures moving side wards and upwards. She was indeed smooth. She danced with the music and it was like you would not appreciate the significance of the song that was playing if you would not look at her dance with it. She moved around the room still looking very elegant yet simple. Her poise and refinement just took their breath away. Every judge-even Draco-was awestricken by what she did. She then bowed and the judges clapped, except for one.

Draco just stared at her.

The anxiety that had been inside her since she entered the washroom was gone. She can breathe properly again. She smiled, tired yet the feeling of satisfaction in her. She was happy. She did it.

It was over. Or at least she thought it was.

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading and i hope you would leave a review. :) 


	6. O Romeo,Romeo, why are you Romeo?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that is related to Harry Potter.

A/N: here's the second part of Ginny's audition. :) hope you'll like it. let's just say Draco would be a little more congenial towards her. :)

* * *

**Chapter Six-O Romeo, Romeo, why are you Romeo?**

'Can you do some acting, Ginny?" Professor Tolkins asked with a smile on her face. Now Ginny was really nervous because she didn't know if she can. And she didn't know anything to act out. But Ginny was Ginny. She was good at hiding what she felt. She smiled and nodded looking at the judges and for a split second, she caught the Head Girl's eye.

"What do you want me to act out, Professor?" she asked politely.

"Well, we're going to have a classic Muggle play, _Romeo and Juliet _and I was thinking if you want to be Juliet. Can you read some of her lines and let's see if you can be her. " Professor Tolkins gave Hermione a small red book and Hermione stood up and went to Ginny and gave it. Hermione winked at her.

This was really nerve-wracking for Ginny for she didn't know what tone she would use to act the chosen lines. Sure she had heard about Shakespeare's most famous play (from Hermione), but she hadn't really read it. She opened the book to Act 2 Scene 2.

"Lines 36 to 39 dear," Professor Tolkins pointed. Ginny saw the lines and read it as dramatically as she could possibly can.

" 'O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet.' "

When Ginny had finished reading the lines, she looked at the judges and caught the sight of Hermione who was smiling. She went over to them and returned the book.

"Ok child, we'll just post the list of characters on the School Bulletin Board by Monday," Professor Tolkins smiled and Ginny went out.

Now that was _really _over.

* * *

Draco walked towards the Head Boy's room thinking. Swaying the file folder he was holding with his left hand, he couldn't stop thinking about how good she looked when she performed. He knew that Ginny was not the most-beautiful-I'm-popular type of girl. But for the past few days, he couldn't erase the fact that she had changed a lot. He saw this with his own eyes. _Well, she's definitely have guts to punch me. _He couldn't stop the smirk from showing on his face. But this smirk was not out of disgust or something negative. It turned out to be a smile. 

What he couldn't understand was that when she was performing, the anger and the heat inside of him vanished.

Draco was not the type of guy who would just let things pass by him. If people do stuff to him that he didn't like, they'll surely receive what they deserve. But just for now…just for now, he couldn't seem to find the root of his anger against her. Even though he knew the reason why he was mad at her, he couldn't seem to find the reason_ why _he would be mad at her. _Well, honestly she punched me because I was being a jerk. I deserve it. _Maybe it was just the fact that no one had done it to him that he was just…just surprised. Well, besides Hermione anyway.

* * *

After the try-outs, Ginny was going to explode inside. She couldn't believe that she passed through the auditions smoothly. Honestly, she had a good feeling about getting a good role for she saw the judges smiling as she performed. She was not that sure about one of them anyway. She couldn't understand why he looked like that when she was dancing and reciting lines. She didn't know if he didn't clap because she was so awful or was so amazed. All she knew was that it would be pretty hard for her to get in with Draco around. 

The next morning, Ginny couldn't stop thinking that maybe the next time she will awake from her bed, she will be sad for not passing the auditions. She just laid there on her bed, the warm sun casting a kind of a blurred set of rays inside the room making her feel lazy to rise. But she had to wake up and study for they will have their tests this week. Feeling a little drowsy, she put her blanket aside and went for her slippers and went to the common room.

She got all the things she needed for her to study Transfiguration. Reading the first few pages of her book, she rose up and went outside of Gryffindor Tower. Thinking that no one would be up at this time, she went to the Great Hall to see the School's Bulletin Board. As she went, she saw someone near it and was surprised when she realized who it was. Pursing her lips, she walked her way out when he spoke.

"Hey, Weaslette-" she hated that. She looked at him with a tired look at her face.

"It's _Weasley_. Or if you haven't noticed, it's Ginny. Not Weaslette. No need to be so rude."

She then paused noticing that there was something odd about how he said that. It was not with the teasing tone. Also, the way he looked at her, it was---it was just different.

"Um, um-just want to say I'm sorry for threatening you like that. And congratulations fo-for passing the audition, that's all. No need to be hostile, you know," he simply said. Now Ginny thought that she was in an alternative universe.

Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, stuttering? Acting so civil towards a Weasley? _This must be a dream_, Ginny thought smiling.

"Oh, thanks," was all she could say and walked passed him and saw that he was telling the truth. She was so overwhelmed when she saw that she passed as Juliet. She couldn't believe it.

"You thought I wouldn't let you in, did you?" Draco suddenly said. He was actually smiling. Ginny almost forgot that he was still there.

"Well, seeing how our situations are, yeah," she replied looking at him, a faint smile painted on her face.

"Well, I got to admit you have talent. I know it when I see it, " he complimented. She smiled. This was not Draco. Draco, complimenting her?

_This must really be a dream. _

"Well, I guess thanks…who are you and what have you done to the real Draco Malfoy?" she asked jokingly like she was talking to an old friend.

"What? Is it a crime to compliment?" he asked.

"I didn't say that."

"Well, it's true. Um, I guess I'll see you later…" he replied as he put his hands in his robe's pockets and walked away. Ginny didn't know what exactly happened.

_This is really a dream._ She smiled.

Her smile faded when she turned to read the list and saw who was playing Romeo. She can't believe who it was.

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading and i hope you'll tell me what you think:) who do you think passed as Romeo? take a guess and maybe you're right:) 


	7. A Deal

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing but the plot.

A/N: The twist in the story starts with this chapter and it will surely change everything...hope you'll like it and please don't forget to leave a review after reading:)

* * *

**Chapter Seven-A Deal **

"But Professor, isn't there anyway out? I mean, having the options you have given me, I really don't have any choice," Draco reasoned out.

"You have another choice, Mr. Malfoy and that is to fail my subject. I know you're very good at Potions but Transfiguration is a different thing," Professor McGonagall said. There was a short silence after this. He couldn't believe what he was given.

Weasley or Granger. He didn't have much choice_. Whatever I choose, I lose._

"Well, think about it and tell me who is it going to be. I think you should make the most out of what's given to you. Now you can go back to your common room now and meet me same time tomorrow here." Draco didn't say anything but instead he walked to the door rather angry.

DRACO's POV

I can't believe this! Am I that bad that I have to receive such punishment? Any way or anyone I take, I lose. I don't want a know-it-all to tutor me nor a punching machine either. I am on my way to the dungeons and shit! This clumsy girl bumps me. Damn it!

(END POV)

"Watch it! Will yah!" Draco said as he swayed his right hand up when he recognized who it was.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming," the redheaded girl apologized as she picked some papers from the floor.

"Oh, _you_ again? You have this thing showing up wherever I would be, you know?" Draco teased. Now Ginny didn't know if that was good or what.

"I said I was sorry, ok?" she said defensively.

"Whatever, just don't bug me," he departed. She was totally lost. She didn't know how to react.

Normally, she would be actually mad or furious because of how rude he was but he didn't seem to be in the mood to insult her so she just let that passed away.

* * *

"Now Ginny, here is your script and go over them and try to feel them so it will be easier at practice, ok?" 

"Yes, Professor. Um, when is our first practice?"

"This Thursday same time, ok. I was supposed to call you earlier with the others but you were not available. So the day after tomorrow ok?" Professor Tolkins kindly said.

"Thanks Professor," Ginny said and made her way towards the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"So who's it going to be, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked. 

Standing, Draco was now in front of her desk, hands on the table, curling up his lips. He took a deep breath then sighed.

* * *

"What!" Ginny exclaimed, both eyes opened wide trying to absorb what she was hearing. Suddenly things seemed to turn even worse. First, she was going to be in the same play with…then this! 

"I mean, I'm so sorry Professor. But is there no other person who can do this? I mean, I can't- I won't, " Ginny said the last phrase in a whisper, "and besides, I am younger than him, I can't teach him, I—I-" God she's running out of excuses. McGonagall cut her.

"I know, Ms. Weasley but you are taking the same level of Transfiguration and I think it might just work. Seeing that Mr. Malfoy needs a tutor, I think you can help him. Your abilities are as good as that of a decent seventh year who gets an excellent grade in my subject and that's why you're in their classes," McGonagall explained.

Ginny was flattered when she heard what she said. McGonagall rarely gave heavy compliments like that. But to teach Malfoy? That was beside the point. _Way_ beside it.

"Thanks Professor. But I don't think it's possible. I mean, there's Hermione, she can teach him," she reasoned. _Sorry Hermione_, she thought when she had mentioned her friend's name.

"I know Ms. Weasley that you have issues with him and this won't make it any easy for you, but I think this can also be a good opportunity for you to change your perspective and actually be friends with him."

_Damn, this woman is asking for a miracle._

"Bu-But-Professor, you can't do this-I mean, _me_?_ Him_?" Ginny seemed to lose the ability to reason out or speak for that matter.

"Yes I can, Ms. Weasley. I _am_ your Professor if you haven't noticed, and I tell you to meet Mr. Malfoy tomorrow here after your practice. Same time," McGonagall's voice seemed to rise and Ginny knew better than to argue.

"Yes Professor," she plainly said.

The only thing that has been bothering her was that…why her?

* * *

Practice that Thursday was all right. It turned out to be better than what Ginny expected. With Malfoy watching and Edward being Romeo, things seemed to be actually normal. It was a good thing that the team had practiced scenes wherein Ginny and Edward were not much together for Ginny didn't know how in the world can she focus with him close to her. 

Ginny didn't have any idea how to confront him in the near future either. And personally, Ginny didn't want the practice to end because she knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

"Now, both of you know why you are here, right? Good," she added when the two teenagers nodded. 

"Now, I called you here to tell you that starting next week, you'll be together here after classes to help each other," Professor McGonagall said.

"Now, I'll just be upstairs in my office, if you need anything," she then went upstairs and both of them were alone.

Then there was silence. Both were looking anywhere but to each other and it annoyed Ginny as well as Draco. Then, one of them couldn't take it.

"Ok, Weasley. Here's the real deal. I don't want this as much as you do, so-"Draco suddenly said but Ginny spoke.

"Please Draco, can you just stop your ego from showing, just this once. _Just this once_. I don't know if I can stand it but I have to do this. But please, learn to at least not to be arrogant. It won't get you anywhere," Ginny snapped now facing him, looking at a surprised face.

_Draco?_ he thought.

"Don't flatter yourself, Weasley. I didn't have much choice either so let's just get on with this, ok?" he answered irritably.

_Choice?_ she thought.

"You mean you _chose_ me?" she asked, quite confused.

"Now who's arrogant between us?" he asked with a smirk on his face. She just smiled and rolled her eyes. He also did--well, except the rolling of eyes. Then, there was this awkward silence again that occurred. Nobody spoke for a while when Ginny opened her mouth again.

"Ok," she sighed, "I think McGonagall have her reasons and I think this might just work. But I just have conditions or else, I'm gonna tell her that this is not working and recommend you to your 'other choices'," she quoted the last words.

"Deal?"

"Depends."

She closed her eyes and then sighed again.

"First of all, don't tell anyone I'm your tutor. Second, don't tell anyone _I'm_ your tutor."

Draco laughed to himself and then smiled at her. "Deal. I think you need tutoring with your English." She smiled at the comment.

"Just meet me here like what Professor McGonagall ask us to do and bring your stuff," she said.

"Ok. Looking forward to it," he replied sarcastically and then stood up and with his bag on his shoulder walked towards the door.

Rolling her eyes as she smiled thinking to herself, _this might take a while._

_

* * *

_

A/N: so what do you think? thank you for reading and i really hope you would tell me what you think:)


	8. Gray Eyes

DISCLAIMER: i don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Eight-Gray Eyes**

GINNY'S POV

I'm really confused. I don't know what to do. I didn't know why I did that. Seeing him so close again made me feel that we are still what we were.

_-Flashback-_

"Ok people. In five minutes, we're going to start our practice. Romeo and Juliet, be ready near the balcony. The famous balcony scene will be next," Professor Tolkins said and everyone held their scripts. Me on the other hand knew this part very well. I knew the lines so I tried not to look at it at the time when we were going to that scene.

True, there was awkwardness between us but I can't do anything about it. He was Romeo, I'm Juliet. We were supposed to be together at this scene. He said his lines and hearing his voice saying sweet words even though I didn't understand some because it was Shakespearean language for heaven's sake, I still felt the romance.

It was like a dream come true. Having him right there in front of me made me smile. I felt as if Edward, not Romeo was saying those words to me, Ginny, not to Juliet.

Suddenly, at the moment he stopped, I can't speak. I didn't forget my lines. It was just as if seeing him there made me lost the ability to speak. Seeing those gray eyes again looking straight at me brought back memories…then suddenly I didn't know what to say. He looked at me bewildered. Then there was a longer silence wherein I avoided his eyes and looked around. I felt like I saw a ghost. Then I looked at Hermione who sat there at the corner, looking at me encouragingly.

I went totally blank. This was the first time since our breakup that we were very near each other. I can't do this.

"Here Ginny, here's your script. Maybe you just forgot," Hermione stood up and went towards me handing me the script. I took it and read it. Everything was fine. Everything was okay. But when I had to say a line wherein he would hold my hand, I shivered. Feeling his touch again after a long time made me stopped and I looked at him. He nodded at me as if telling me to continue.

So that was what he thought and felt. Very different from mine. He just thought of practicing lines.

But to me, it seemed more serious and deeper. I felt as if we were connecting again. But as it turned out, the other line was busy.

I can't do this, I thought to myself. "What did I do to you?" I blamed him. He and the others as well looked at their scripts looking where I was. But I was not following the script at all. No use. I was following my feelings. Suddenly, the other line seemed to answer when he looked at me about to say something.

"I told you I was…." he attempted. I ran towards the door and went out. After that, my mind seemed to be back in the café. Remembering all those things he said to me. _You're always going to be my you, Ginny, don't forget that..._ I ran and ran until I bumped into someone.

"You again! What did I told you about watching where you're going?" he snapped.

I looked up, maybe he recognized me by my famous red hair. Tears were streaming down my red cheeks. I felt as if more tears were going to fall. I looked at him and again I saw a pair of gray eyes. I can't take it anymore. I didn't say sorry for bumping him. I just went on my way when he pulled my right arm.

"What's your problem, Weasley? " he asked looking at every part of me then to my eyes again.

"I'm sorry ok?" was all I can say. I tried to pull from his grip but it was too tight.

"I don't mean that. I mean, what's the matter with you? Why do you look like that?" he asked me. I don't know if he was disgusted or concerned. But whatever it was, I just told him the truth.

"It's none of your concern Malfoy, so don't' bother. But I'm just disturbed right now because I am in a play with someone I tried to forget, someone I try to get over with. But no, things seem to fall apart. Nothing's following my plan. First, that play then I have to tutor you. Any of that was unexpected," I said in one breath. My face was now very wet and my eyes I felt I want to rub.

"Yes, one of them was expected. You chose to be in the play," Malfoy said as if he was talking to someone he knew, someone like a friend.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect _him_ to be there. _That_ was out of the plan," I retorted. At that time, I just choked my own breath and tried not to look at him. Then, there was silence.

I heard some footsteps coming near so I ran to the dormitory.

I ran to our room and locked it.

_-End Flashback-_

And now, I am here hugging my knees crying. I really don't know why I froze like that. I really don't know why the image of him in front of me makes me feel this way…awful, embarrassed, and lonely.

Maybe it was because then I realized that when he acted normal towards me, he had moved on.

Maybe it was because I can't take away the resentment I had for him that I can't take a second to look into his eyes without freaking out.

Maybe it was because I still love him.

(END OF POV)

* * *

Draco couldn't help but wonder what was it that was bothering her. He felt that it was nonsense for her to make a big deal of her bumping into him. He can't help but think: _why does she have to be so closed? Why do girls have to be like that?_

And yet, he can't seemed to stop himself from thinking that Ginny was not like any other girl he had met. She knew how to stand up for herself.She was strong and despite the voice in his head telling him the opposite, Draco can't deny that she was actually nice...in tutoring anyway.Even though they banter a lot, he can't seem to neglect the fact that she was determined to teach him.

* * *

For the next days of practice, things had been really awkward especially when Romeo and Juliet were on the same scene…only the two of them. But it seemed like Ginny got a hold of herself and everything was fine already. 

Tutoring was becoming less and less uncomfortable for the both of them. Eventually, they got along well and actually became friends…well, secretly at least.

"Ha! You didn't think I could do it? Didn't you?" Draco bragged. Ginny was teaching him a new kind of freezing spell that was just taught in their class.

"Well, you proved me wrong Malfoy. I didn't know you had it in you to get it right the _ninth_ time," she answered with a smile. She thought he should have gotten it right for they have been having a go with this particular spell for so long.

"Haha. At least I got it. If I have a better tutor, maybe I can do it faster the next time." Now Ginny knew that this was a joke instead of an insult for she got used to these teasing and taunting. She just smirked at him.

"Well, I _was_ your choice. But if you like, I can just tell Professor McGonagall that Hermione can teach you, " she kidded. Now she knew he didn't want that for sure.

Now Draco can't top that. He definitely didn't want Hermione to teach him. And besides, Ginny _was _a good tutor and he actually enjoyed her company. Not that he can tell her that but he did.

"Well, I think I'd better go now. Ron might suspect where I've been. Bye," she said and went for the door. But Draco caught up with her and held her arm…gently this time.

Ginny was confused and looked at him with an expression what-are-you-doing-you're-confusing-me kind of look.

Draco just looked at her and didn't know what to say or why he even had done that.

"We-Well, I-I just want to thank you for teaching me and-and" Ginny just stared at him. "And what?" she asked.

"And—for being nice to me, you know. And also for being a friend," he continued. He looked as if he was expecting some response from her and she seemed to get the message. She had a faint smile and pulled her arm from his grip and then spoke.

"It's nothing Malfoy…." He cut her.

"You know, we've been together for quite some time and I think it's not a crime to call me my first name."

"Well _Draco_. Like I said, it's nothing. I mean Professor McGonagall asked me to do this and I thought this might just work and…. "

"You speak too much Weasley..Uh, I mean Ginny. " Now there was some awkward silence between them and he just looked at her and she looked back.

"I-I better get going, Ron might get worried. Bye," She then walked away.

Now Draco didn't stop her.

_Why does she always run away? _he thought.

As Ginny touched the knob and opened it, she couldn't believe who it was on the other side of the door.

"Ginny! What are you doing there? With_ Malfoy_!"

"Uh oh…."

* * *

A/N: did you like it? or did you not? tell me in a review and maybe i can change the plot! hehehe...kidding...thank you for reading and i hope you'll tell me what you think! who do you think is at the opposite side of the door? guess and maybe you're right! read on and find out:) 


	9. Misinterpreted

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Nine- Misinterpreted**

"Ginny, what are you doing there with—with MALFOY!" Hermione was shocked for she can't believe what she was seeing. Ginny…Malfoy…at the _same _room _alone?_

"Ginny, what are you doing alone there with--- _him? _" Hermione was having a hard time to connect the last word so she just pointed at Draco.

"Um—Her-Hermione, I can explain. Just don't tell Ron what you saw---it's not what you think," Ginny said.

"Then tell me what is happening and how come he's with you," Hermione said almost in an accused tone looking at Ginny.

"Why don't you come in and I'll explain," Draco spoke at last.

Ginny didn't say anything throughout their conversation. Draco did all the talking.

"So that's what we have been doing."

"Oh…." was all Hermione can say. "Oh…." Now Draco was looking at Hermione and suddenly understood what it was she was thinking they were doing.

"Wait Granger, what _were_ you thinking, huh? " Draco asked looking at an embarrassed Hermione.

"We-well, you know, it's nothing," Hermione said so soft it was almost whispering. He then let out a laugh that unfortunately insulted Ginny.

"Oh…you think Ginny and I--" he pointed at Ginny then to himself, "---were " he can't continue what he was saying instead he just laughed.

By the sound of his laughter, Ginny didn't take it as something to be laughed at or to even consider it not as an insult. She looked at him with outmost shock and disgust but he didn't see it.

"Hermione, you must be out of your mind, I mean it's doesn't make any sense," he continued. She felt insulted and stood up. She couldn't take all this crap.

"Oh yeah? Well, don't you think this little tutoring of ours makes any sense huh? Well, I'm sorry Malfoy. I'm sorry for you to be thought of going out with me. I really am," Ginny was getting redder by the minute and both Draco and Hermione just looked at them. She dragged her bag on to her shoulder and went out with anger in her.

"I thought you were different," she said glaring at him, holding the doorknob. Then she turned and went out producing a loud bang with the door.

Both Draco and Hermione continued to look at the door as if some amazing magic trick just happened when she finally looked at him wanting to explode.

"What was _that_?" she snapped at him. She was pointing at the door where Ginny just went out of. He looked at him as if asking for more explanation.

"What was what? I mean, she snapped like it was the first time. It's not my fault," he retorted. Now he was standing up for he couldn't just sit down and be beaten by Hermione in an argument without a fight.

"Not your fault?" she started again sounding as if he was insane, "Not _your_ fault? You insulted her or maybe you just don't know the difference between an insult and a good statement. I mean saying that you were not going out as if it was a bad thing…. You know I was never wrong about you---" she was cut.

"Ha! _You_ know you were never wrong about what? You're Hermione Granger, the know-it-all, you'll _never_ admit you're wrong," Draco snapped. Now he was getting irritated.

"I was never wrong about you. You're just the same egotistical airhead since the first time I saw you. You think every girl in this school likes you. Well, for the record Mr. Malfoy, not all of them. I thought being appointed Head Boy would just make you worse. And I thought right. You'll never change," with that Hermione glared at him for the last time and went out. She was stopped when he spoke.

"Hey Granger, I might be arrogant but I'll never be an airhead. You think you're the only smart one around, eh? Well, you're definitely wrong."

The moment Hermione was not to be seen, he sat down and closed his eyes and both hands running through his hair. He knew he was wrong but couldn't and would never admit it especially to someone like Hermione who will have a feast when he admitted his fault. He felt frustrated at the fact that he had hurt Ginny.

* * *

Ginny definitely felt as if her dignity had been pulled out from her. She felt as if he had punched her directlyat the face. _I know that I am not the most beautiful or the most popular but I think I am not that bad because I had dated in the past… _

After the incident, Ginny as much as possible was trying to avoid Draco at practices. But it was really hard to avoid him at tutoring. Although, things seemed to be normal for the two of them. Ginnywould enterthe room and Draco will be there later than she was for a couple of minutes. She would teach him like a teacher with her monotonous voice and strict manner that when he would commit a mistake for the second time, she would let him do it by himself without repeating the demonstration. Draco sensed that she was still mad about the incident that had happened and he knew better than to acknowledge the fact that he had done her wrong and instead he just did what was needed to be done.

After a couple of sessions, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the silent tutoring. Boredom was trying to go inside Draco's system. So he did something he would never have done when at fault…admit and apologize.

"I think it's all you need. I have to go---" she didn't finished but instead just rose up and took her shoulder bag and turned. She expected no reaction from him but she thought wrong. As she stood up and held her bag and turned, he reached for her elbow and held it.

"I'm sorry," he started, "I'm sorry for saying something that would hurt you. I guess I was not really aware of what I said at that time and---" He wasn't able to finish.

"You're insensitive and arrogant who thinks everyone likes you," she finished his sentence. Draco seemingly out of character didn't look directly at her eyes but at the door behind her. There was a moment of awkward silence. Nobody spoke for some time. Ginny just looked at him as if expecting to get a response but she lost hope when he didn't even look at her. Just when she thought that he was not going to say anything, she turned.

"And you're afraid to open up and admit that you like me too," he accused. At this response, Ginny have nothing to say. This was what she least expected for him to say. _Too? _She stopped when she registered the thought to her head.

"_Wha_t? What did you say?" she said quite insanely.

"You're afraid to open up to other people about what's inside you. Don't you think it's quite obvious?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," she replied.

"Why can't you just admit that you're afraid? Why do you think no one would ever like you again?"

"I said it's none of _your _business," she started, her voice started to rise. "How can you talk about something you're not sure of and---and--" she's trying to pick the right words to say, "---and how do you know all that?"

"Because it shows," he simply said.

"How can you say something that's about me? I don't even talk to you about personal stuff and now you judge me like you're my best friend?" She was so angry at the thought that he said all those things.

"I know you don't but still whenever we're together, I can see that you're afraid because you get uncomfortable when I am being nice to you."

"Don't you think it's because the idea of you and me being together is enough reason for me to get uncomfortable?"

"I don't think that's the reason." He washaving a hard time connecting all the things he had in mind.

"I think the reason is not it's because I'm a Malfoy and you're a Weasley. I think it's simply because you're afraid to fall again."

Ginny felt as if he had slapped her. How can he say things like this? How can he speak of something he didn't fully know about or even heard of? How can he say something so personal? How would he know?

"How dare you," was all she can say. Full of rage and frustration she turned and started walking again. But then she stopped and turned and showed a faint angry smile.

"And for the record Mr. Malfoy, I don't like you. And if you look closer around you, no one really does."

Then, she went for the door leaving Draco standing behind her. It was his turn to be slapped at the face.

* * *

He can't help but think on how someone seemingly so plain can be so hard to understand. Draco knew he was being arrogant when he assumed that she liked him but he can't think of anything else to say to her. He can't think properly anymore when he would be with her for as he may deny it every second of the day, he was starting to fall for her...and he didn't seem to take notice of it... for Draco Malfoy didn't know how it felt... 

"I guessed it would be better if I just stayed out her life for the meantime…."

* * *

As she closed the door, she gulped trying to grasp what just happened. She walked a few steps then stopped. She then leaned against the stonewall holding her books across her chest. She took a deep breathe before continuing to walk again, thinking. 

_How can he tell me those things? How dare him! How can he just throw accusations about me being so…so close? We're not even good friends so why does he expect me to open up to him? _she thought. It was pure nonsense.

Ginny then replayed the fight they just had. What did he mean by her liking him too? Did he mean what she thought he meant? Pondering on the theory, Ginny knew better than to believe. She knew that it was nearly impossible. She was not going to fall for it this time... not again for she was afraid of the hurt it might bring with it.

Entering the common room was a kind of relief because there was no one there even though it was still early. As so she thought. She saw the bulletin board and went to it. The sadness painted on her face was suddenly changed into a façade of an angry frustrated person. At the middle of the bulletin board was the old article of Hermione promoting the Muggle Appreciation Day and with it were some of the pictures taken from the practices taken by Hermione herself.

A tear fell from her eye as she looked at the photos. Her with Edward at the famous balcony scene. A Ravenclaw with a Hufflepuff fixing the background together and two more photos of students making the props. Then suddenly, she ripped the article from the board and tore it to pieces. Next was the photo of her with Edward. Tears were now streaming down her rose cheeks.

She felt really frustrated at the fact that her goal of passing hersixth year as smoothly as possible wasnow impossible. She felt frustrated that nothing seemed to go as she planned. She dropped all of the torn pieces and turned to go to the girls' dormitories. But as she turned, she saw Hermione looking at her. She didn't notice she was there because she was sitting on one of the high-backed chairs.

It seemed like words were spoken between them even though no one spoke for they didn't need them to know how the other was feeling. Ginny just went towards Hermione and hugged her.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't," Ginny said sounding vulnerable and weak.

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading and i do hope you'll tell me what you think through a review:) 


	10. Cold December Nights

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Ten- Cold December Nights**

"Damn it!" Draco shouted, kicking the bedside table.

"What is it, mate? What's wrong?" Blaise asked as he rose up from his own bed. Because of being so focused on the letter he received, Draco had forgotten that there was another person in the room.

"Nothing," Draco lied. Blaise didn't believe this however.

"You sure?" But Draco was still looking afar that he didn't hear his friend talking.

"Hey Draco? I said, are you sure you're ok?" Blaise almost shouted.

Going back to his senses, he looked at his friend, "Yea-yeah," he lied. Again. With a certain look of anger on his face, he went for the door. "Where are you going?" Blaise asked.

"Some place," Draco replied. Holding the doorknob, he pulled the door so hard that the first years at the common room looked up to him. With all the anger and frustration inside, he felt sick.

* * *

"Ginny, can you please get a hand towel in the storage room and give it to Thomas right here, " Madam Pomfrey requested. 

"Yes, Madam," Ginny replied politely and went off to the storage room. The moment she was gone, someone entered the Hospital Wing.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey approached.

"Um, I just need something for my headache," he said, holding his forehead frowning.

"Oh, ok. Just wait here, I'll get your medicine," the nurse said then walked towards the door where Ginny entered for the towel.

Draco looked at his back and found a chair. He sat there and waited thinking that this thing about his father's orders was making him sick. He scowled at the thought of it. But the smirk that was playing around his mouth vanished when he saw Ginny came out. He smiled as she walked towards the young boy with a pale face. He hadn't notice that there was a boy sitting over there with so much in his mind.

Draco expected Ginny to look at him since he was sitting at the open. But as she came out and went to the boy, she didn't even take a fleeting look at him. He felt that Ginny did it on purpose. But even though her eyes didn't look at his, his just looked at hers. He thought of standing up and going up to her and talk but he thought it was better if he would not…yet. When Ginny patted the young boy's shoulder and smiled, the boy stood up and exited, smiling.

_Now_, Draco thought and his body obeyed. Unfortunately, the moment he stood up and he caught Ginny's eyes for the first time, Madam Pomfrey came out holding a small glass of potion.

"Here you go," Madam Pomfrey said, handing Draco his medicine, "and after you drink it, you may leave, the potion will take effect in about fifteen minutes," she continued then went back inside the storage room leaving Draco and Ginny alone. When the nurse was not to be seen, Draco looked at his potion, he scowled at it and had doubts of drinking it.

"Drink it, it will help you," Ginny said in a plain tone while wiping a table beside her. The moment she spoke, he looked up quite surprised. He smiled then took a second look of the glass he washolding.

"Uh, that's disgusting," he said, raising his right arm and wiped his mouth, "what do you put in this?" he asked, lines in his forehead starting to show because he was frowning.

"It's gross but it will help you feel better," Ginny said not looking at him. When she finished wiping the table, she turned towards the storage room. _Now_, Draco said to himself.

"I didn't know you help here," he started hoping to start a casual conversation. The moment he spoke, she stopped and looked at him.

"There's so many things about me you don't know, Malfoy, this is just one of them," Ginny said in a cold tone.

"It's Draco, Ginny. _Just _Draco," he said quite irritated at the fact that she couldn't look pass his last name.

"Why would I call you that? I'm not your friend, I'm _just_ your tutor," she replied in a matter-of-factly tone. He didn't know what to say to that. He was kind of pissed off knowing that he can't deny that. He just looked at her, his tongue playing in his mouth thinking of what he could say. But nothing came. Looking at her, she returned it. Her face was just plain, except that her eyebrows are higher than usual.

"Look Malfoy, I don't have all day," she said quite annoyed at the fact that he didn't speak. She rolled her eyes and turned back and started to walk. But Draco didn't let this pass. He walked to her and got her right arm.

"Look Ginny, that's the thing. I don't know much about you and I want to and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying things that hurt you. You're not just my tutor…." he said in a soft voice still holding her arm. She was surprised as she looked at her arm. He can't continue what he was trying to say because he didn't know what to tell her.

"Then what am I to you, Malfoy?" she asked in a provoking voice. She tried not to look at his eyes because whenever she did, she would always fall for them. But she can't help but stare at those grays. Draco couldn't answer this because he didn't even know what Ginny was to him. Ginny expected that he would not answer and she was right. Smirking, she got out from his grip, "That's what I thought," she said and walked away.

"Look, to prove to you that I mean what I said, meet me in front of the Head Boy and Girl's room tomorrow at five o'clock in the afternoon," he said gently. Ginny turned and looked at him in question. "Meet me there and you'll see. I hope you'll come," he said raising his right hand and dragging it back to place and left.

As he went out, Ginny looked at the door and a look of question and doubt replaced the look of anger she had.

* * *

Snow was starting to fall and Hermione smiled as she came nearer the window in the common room. 

"It's snowing! Come on, Ginny. Take a look!" she said in a jolly voice. Ginny on the other hand was just looking at the fire rising, thinking. The smile on Hermione's face vanished when she saw her friend looking confused and miserable. She went up to her and sat on the hand rest of Ginny's chair.

"It's him again isn't?" Hermione said as she put her right arm around Ginny. Ginny didn't speak for a while.

"I'm really confused. I mean, we don't know each other too well but whenever I'm with him… I feel that he can see right through me and it's hard because I don't want to open up because I don't want to get hurt again," Ginny broke.

"But what do you really feel?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. That's the thing. Sometimes I feel that I like him and I feel at ease when I'm with him. I don't know if it's my need of comfort that he gives me the reason why I slowly began to really like him," Ginny continued, "It's like whenever we're together I feel that I'm falling faster but the thing is that I often feel guilty because I see Edward in him and maybe that's the reason why I like him," she ended, her face red and tears kept falling.

"But _what _do you feel about Malfoy?" Hermione asked with concern.

"I don't know. I just can't avoid seeing Edward in him and it really hurts because I feel like I'm using Malfoy,"

"But is it always Edward that you see in him when you like him?" Hermione asked now rubbing Ginny's right arm. Ginny didn't speak for a while. Hermione understood the silence.

"Then why feel guilty when you like him for him?" her best friend asked gently.

"I feel guilty because I lie to some people like Ron about him. I feel guilty because what's between us, this tutoring makes me hide from people. I feel guilty because I feel that I'm using him to forget. I feel guilty because I told myself that I wouldn't let myself into this kind of situation and here I am…." Ginny said raising her head and looked at the frizzy-haired girl beside her.

"You shouldn't. You shouldn't feel guilty because you didn't force yourself into entering this. Sometimes, things that are unexpected would come and we don't have control over it. We just have to deal with it and hope things would work out. It's not your fault, Ginny. It's not," Hermione encouraged. Hearing this, Ginny smiled and hugged her friend.

"I hope it would. Thanks Hermione. I needed that," Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear still embracing her best friend.

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Draco picked the letter from the table. He looked at it with pure disgust but at the same time with confusion. He read it for the eighth time. 

_Draco,_

_You have to go home during the holiday break. You don't have any choice. You have to take your oath of loyalty to the Dark Lord. You have no choice but to follow this. The war is to begin in no time and we need more followers. Don't think of escaping or you'll regret it. _

_Lucius_

When he finished reading it, he threw it on the floor and stood up. He thenhad his hands running through his sleek hair. He walked around the room confused about what to do. If he would go, it would mean that he would join his father's plans. But it would also mean that he couldn't spend time with Ginny. He had planned something for the two of them. The only question is that: would she go?

Weighing the pros and cons in his head, it seemed like going home would be much better than to stay. His father would approve of it and he won't be harmed and besides, he didn'thave the assurance that Ginny would go with him. But there was something in his mind that kepttelling him that it would be better to stay. That something was a voice that kept on saying that he should stay simply because of his feelings for Ginny.

Still walking, someone spoke behind him. He turned to the person and found the Head Girl standing.

"You know, she really likes you and personally, I wouldn't approve of it. But I trust her and I hope that her hopes won't be crashed," Hermione said and then walked towards the stairs going up to the Head Girl's bedroom.

She knew she had insulted him when she said that she didn't approve of their actions but it was what she thought would struck him and eventually will make him think if he wasreally serious about his feelings for Ginny. Or if he was really serious about Ginny. She expected to hear him answer back but nothing came from him. When she entered her room, she smiled.

His silence meant that he was serious about Ginny.

Hearing this, Draco wasn't able to look anywhere but to the spot where Hermione was when she spoke. Hearing her say that made Draco realize that Ginny must have told something to Hermione. _What did she mean by Ginny's hopes crashing? _Draco thought. That statement made him sit down and think if he was really into Ginny.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait father," he whispered, looking at the letter on the floor. He then stood up and went to his room.

* * *

Ginny decided to go to bed early. But lying there looking at the starless sky, she can't sleep thinking about whether to believe Malfoy or not. Molly wrote to her requesting that she and Ron go home to spend the holidays with them. Ginny decided that as usual, she would but with Malfoy at thought now, she seemed to have second thoughts of going home. 

_If I go home, it would mean that I would not spend my day tomorrow with Draco. If I don't go home, then it would mean that I would spend my time with him, _Ginny thought. She sighed in frustration. She needed to have a decision by tomorrow morning because the train would leave tomorrow before lunch.

Ginny thought that if she had decided to go back to the Burrow, it would mean that she would not give Draco the chance he asked for. _I never thought that deciding whether to go back home or not would be this hard,_ Ginny thought. She took a deep breath, hugged her pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

Unusual for Ginny, she woke up at the crack of dawn. She opened her eyes and the things that happened that night suddenly flashed in her head. She rose up and just sat on her bed. She looked around and saw that all of her roommates were still deep in slumber. Thinking that maybe she could get something to eat, she rose up, put her robe on and went out for the kitchens. 

Walking down the stairs, she was just looking at the stone floor. Suddenly, she looked up when she felt that someone was walking towards her. And for sure, someone was. It was Draco. Both stopped walking and just looked at the other. Ginny, as always when in awkward situations like this, avoided his eyes. But his grays just looked at her and this made her look at him.

"Hi," he said feeling nervous. Still, she hadn't spoken. Feeling really uncomfortable, he bit his lip and just looked at the apple he was holding.

"Well, I better go," he said not looking at her and walked towards her way where the stairs were. When he walked passed her, she closed her eyes feeling stupid that she hadn't said anything. But most of all, she closed her eyes feeling frustrated.

* * *

"Hey Ginny, are you coming? You received mom's letter, didn't you?" Ron asked, walking down the stairs from their dormitories holding two big cases. 

Ginny who was sitting in front of the fireplace looked at him and smiled.

* * *

A/N: well, what do you think? would she go or would she stay? thank you for reading and i hope you'll review! read on and find out:) 


	11. Blue Christmas

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: thank you for those who have reviewed! sorry for the long wait. i've been quite busy lately...so i hope this would be worth the wait...:)

**Kumori-Gin**-thank you for reviewing. It's nice to know that I somehow lifted your spirits.:) anyway, it's been my pleasure to respond to your reviews. Anyways, thank you for your comments. And I hope you'll like this chapter. :)

**Daftlilme**-thank you for reviewing! Here's your update, hope you'll like this chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven-Blue Christmas**

Lunchtime for the people who have stayed at school came late for they had said their goodbyes to their friends who were leaving. When the tables were magically filled with food, everybody started to dig in. Students from all tables started to eat, munch and chat. However, one seemed to be unusually quiet because he was nervous about what's going happen this coming afternoon.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table alone because Blaise and all of his other friends decided to go home. One arm rested on the table and the other holding his fork, Draco looked at the Gryffindor table. Fork swirling its way to the pasta, he just stared at the middle of the Grand Hall where the Gryffindors sat. _She's not there_, he thought. He seemed lost in thought when someone touched his shoulder. He turned to see that the headmaster smiling at him.

"It's nice of you to stay here, Mr. Malfoy. What made you decide to have your break here? If I may not be mistaken, it's the first," Professor Dumbledore said smiling. Hearing this, Draco turned his face to his food and thought about what to say. After a short while, he looked at the old man standing beside him.

"I'm staying for someone, Professor. But I doubt I made the right choice, " Draco said in a cheerless voice. Hearing this, the professor smiled.

"I'm sure Ms. Weasley would agree with me that you made the right one," Dumbledore said as if trying to give Draco some hope. Draco looked at the headmaster with confusion and surprise. Seeing his expression, Professor Dumbledore nodded at him and began to walk away.

Draco didn't understand what the headmaster meant but the question that entered his mind when they talked was: how _did he know_?

He returned his interest to his food then looked again at the table across him. _She's still not there_, he thought in frustration. Taking a bite off his fork, he stood up frowning.

Walking back to theheads' room, thoughts started to run in his mind.

DRACO's POV

What did he mean by me making the right decision? Does he know that I'll be taking my oath? I think that's it but what did he mean by Ginny agreeing with my choice?

(END POV)

With so much in mind, he didn't realize that he was already in front of the heads' room door. He entered and just when he was on his way to his room, he stopped. _If she approves my decision, then it means_, he started thinking.

"Then it means she's here," Draco said to himself, a smile replaced the scowl he had.

* * *

Ginny said her goodbyes to Ron, Harry and Hermione before they left the common room. She doesn't want to go out. 

"What should I tell mom?" Ron asked. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Um, just tell her that I would be taking care of some things. I need the library for things," Ginny said feeling relieved that she thought about that but at the same time, she hated herself for saying something that wasn't the truth.

"Oh, ok. See you next year, Ginny. Have a nice Christmas," Ron said and hugged his sister. She received him tight.

"Have a nice Christmas too, Ron. Say my greetings to mom and dad for me." With that, Ron along with Harry and Hermione walked out of the common room portrait.

Thinking it would be better to just stay in the safe walls of the Gryffindor Tower, she just sat on the floor in front of the rising flame. Feeling a little cold, she hugged her knees and closed her eyes.

So many thoughts ran to her mind. She was confused on whether she had made the right decision. Like a lost child, all alone in the room, Ginny had never felt this puzzled since the time when she thought about being Edward's girlfriend.

Even though she had decided to stay, she still had doubts of whether to go to Draco or not. _I can just stay here_, she thought. But then again, a voice in her head said that being left behind by Ron would be pointless if she wouldn't go.

"I guess I'll just have to go," Ginny concluded looking at the fire.

* * *

Just minutes before five, Draco walked in circles around the common room trying to practice what he would say. 

"Ginny, I'm sorry for everything. I'm glad you came," Draco started then stopped. "No, that's lame," he whispered.

"Ginny, I'm---" he started again but he didn't finished. Someone knocked. He turned and faced the door never been feeling this nervous in his whole life. _It's a good thing Granger's not here,_ he smiled at the thought and walked towards the door.

Opening it, Draco saw Ginny. Like in some slow motion movie, Ginny looked up and met his eyes. A faint smile formed on her mouth. Draco looked at her with amazement as if he had just seen her for the first time. Mouth slightly open still in quite shock that she had came, Draco just looked at her.

"Hi, Draco," she started never leaving his gaze.

"Hi," he said smiling. She entered and he closed the door. _Now, where are your lines, stupid?_ Draco asked himself in thought.

When he turned and saw Ginny's form, he smiled again to himself. _She's beautiful_. Going beside her, he saw Ginny's face. She looked astonished at the look of the room. Red rose petals scattered on the floor all over, the big chandelier above giving a weak light, candles everywhere lit giving the room a romantic atmosphere. Ginny can't believe this. She can't believe this was happening. She can't believe that Draco did this for her.

She looked at him with a face of longing. He returned it with a look of yearning. Ginny can't help but smile at the very thought that Draco, Draco Malfoy did this all for her, Ginny Weasley. Suddenly, she broke the connection and looked at the floor.

"What are all these for?" she asked.

"I told you, I want to prove to you that I'm sorry. And I hope this is proof enough," he said looking at her brown eyes.

True, Ginny was touched by what he has done for her but there was still something in her that kept on pulling her back.

"Um, Draco, this is really nice of you but I just came here to tell you that whatever is between us, whatever it is, should be stopped," Ginny started. Saying this was making Ginny hurt inside because she feels that she's falling for him but she felt it was wrong. Draco looked at her with question but then she continued.

"It's hard for me as it is to hide from Ron and to lie to other people. It's hard to look at Ron's face knowing that he trusts me and here I am with you. It's frustrating enough for me to see and know that my goal of quietly passing this year can't be fulfilled because of that stupid play," she broke.

"Ginny, I know that it's hard for you but all I'm asking is for a chance for us to get to know each other. When you asked me what you are to me, honestly I didn't know what to say. Maybe it's because I don't know you too well except for the fact that you are the little sister of my enemy. And that's why I want to know you more so I could know what you _are_ to me," Draco said.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm sorry for making things hard for you. I'm sorry that I said those things about you. And to prove that what I'm saying is true," he said, a hand in his pocket, "I want to return this to you," he continued as he placed a small navy blue box on Ginny's palm.

Ginny looked at the box and to Draco. She was so shocked when she saw what was in the box. It was the necklace she lost. It was the necklace she blamed him for stealing. She got it and just stared at it. Draco smiled seeing that Ginny was surprised but what happened next was the least of Draco's expectations.

From looking at the necklace, Draco turned his eyes to Ginny. His smile vanished when he saw Ginny's expression. It was a look of disgust and hurt.

"How dare you, Malfoy," Ginny said putting rage with every word.

"How dare you get it. You know, at first I thought it was you. But when I got to know a different side of you, I just thought to myself that you can't do such a thing and that I just lost it. You _don't_ know how important this is to me," she said crying.

"I know, and that's why I'm returning it," he said trying to calm Ginny down.

"No, Malfoy. That's enough. You've done enough damage already, " she said in a loud voice and got out.

Seeing her go made Draco hate himself. When she had gone, he turned and saw a vase on the table. Mad about what had happened, Draco picked it and threw it against the stonewall. He then sat down and bent, both hands ran through his hair.

Feeling all alone in a room full of flowers and candles, Draco _was_ alone on Christmas Eve.

* * *

Running up the stairs, Ginny can't help more tears from falling. She felt insulted at the fact that all this time, when she was with Draco and having a nice time, he kept something significant such as this from her. She felt betrayed and tricked. 

Saying the password to the Fat Lady, she entered the common room and saw that no one was there. As so she thought. Just when she was on her way to girls' dormitories, someone spoke.

"Hey Ginny. Want to talk about it?" Colin said looking at his closest friend. Ginny just looked at her good friend and walked towards him.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked when she sat down. She wiped her tears and still trying to hold back some more.

"Hermione told me," he simply said. Ginny was silent at this. Seeing that Ginny looked surprised, Colin spoke.

"No. That's not what you think. I asked her if she saw you one night because I have to talk to you. She hesitated to answer but then she told me that you were teaching Malfoy," he started. Ginny just stared at Colin with confusion.

"Don't be mad at Hermione. I insisted and she thought that since I was a good friend of yours, I might as well know it. And that's why I'm here,' he said. Ginny felt more confused at this.

"What do you mean that's why you're here?" she asked.

"I knew that you were staying because you have to do some things with Malfoy. And I thought that it would be better if I stay so I could know if you're all right. You know…its Malfoy," he replied. Ginny smiled at this knowing that Colin would always be there for her. She knew that his concern was pure platonic. Ginny hugged Colin and he received her.

"Thank you, Colin," she said, the tears that she was holding back fell. She realized that there was no point holding them back. This is Colin. There was no reason to hide and pretend. There was no reason for her to lie and tell him that she's fine.

"You're welcome, Ginny," he said.

* * *

A/N: hihi…what do you think about the little twist I had put? I have reasons for putting that. Thank you for reading and I hope that you'll review! please tell me what you think or just to say you liked it.I am almost done with the next chapter and reviews would help me update! 


	12. Trapped

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: sorry for the late update. i have been reading this very boring book that is required for us to be finished this summer. would you believe that we have to do some kind of book report and pass it on the first week of school! it sucks! well, at least here's an update and i hope you'll like like it. this chapter would be a little more serious than the previous ones.so here it is and i hope you'll review to tell me what you think!

A/N 2: thanks to those who reviewed:

**Daftlilme-** thank you for liking the previous chapter and here's your update!

**Kumori-Gin- **thank you for commenting on my mistake. yeah, that was my bad. you're right. thank you again. thank you for liking this story and here's your update. i'm really sorry for the delay but i hope this chapter would make the wait worth it (i hope).

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- Trapped **

Draco woke up and found himself in the common room. He rose and looked at the place he was in. Rose petals everywhere and melted candles surrounded him. Flashbacks of what happened the previous night came back to him. He sat down and looked at the big window in front of him. Snow was still falling. The sky was a blur of blue and orange. He knew that it was still early.

"It's Christmas," he said to himself. But he was not happy about it. There was no one he could spend it with. He had planned to spend the day with Ginny, but since what happened last night was the total opposite of what he had expected, things turned out very different for the Head Boy.

He thought about what he was going to do that day. He thought that it would be pointless to spend it just staying there in the common room. So he stood up and went in his room. He decided that instead of isolating himself from all the fun Christmas could bring by just hanging out there all alone, he would go out. So, raiding his closet after a good shower, he got a green sleeveless shirt over a white shirt creating a preppy look. He matched it with some pants and a long black coat to protect himself from the cold.

Draco was not usually seen walking in the streets of Hogsmeade without any company. Normally, there would be his friends or just some girls who likewalking with him. But now, seeing Draco in a black coat, walking without anyone hanging around with him, it was surely a sight to see.

Ginny looked out the window and saw Draco walking, both hands in his robe's pockets, looking down. Observing him, she remembered the time when she was in Diagon Alley. She remembered the time when she suddenly looked at her back and saw the same image of Draco. Sad. Perplexed and…Alone.

Holding the straw of her smoothie, Ginny didn't take her eyes off him. But then, Colin waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hey, Ginny! I asked you if you want something to eat?" Colin asked, leaning so he could get her attention. Ginny looked at him surprised that he was leaning to her. She smiled and apologized. "Sure, whatever you'll eat. I'm fine with it," she said with a faint smile. Moving her straw in circles, she looked again outside and saw that Draco had gone. Seeing that he was nowhere to be seen, she returned her attention to Colin.

Draco knew that Ginny was looking at him. He saw her already sitting beside a window of the Three Broomsticks from a few meters away from the restaurant. He knew that her eyes followed him. He had sensed it but chose not to return the look. He didn't understand what he felt about what happened last night. He didn't know if what he was feeling was anger that she left him or it was just a feeling of frustration because things didn't go as he planned.

But what he knew was that, he was not mad at Ginny for leaving him. He didn't know why he didn't feel angry with her despite the fact that she _had_ left him. Maybe it was because it was kind of his fault that she left. He knew that getting the necklace at the first place was wrong but he didn't care about it then. But as time passed by and he got to know Ginny a little more, he felt guilty that he hadn't tell her that he has her necklace. And last night, he thought that it would be the perfect time to return it.

He didn't know where he was going. He just let his feet carry him wherever they would take him. When he looked up, he was in front of the Shrieking Shack. He chuckled remembering memories he had in this place. He remembered Ron and Harry making fun of him when he was with Crabbe and Goyle. He recalled that he was running to Professor Snape and telling the story with mud on his hair and robes. He smiled thinking how immature they were when they were thirteen. Caught up with thoughts, he turned and saw three big men standing in front of him.

* * *

Ginny along with Colin came back to the castle at around six o'clock in the evening. Even though she hadn't spent her Christmas with her family, Ginny felt contented knowing that she had celebrated it with a good friend. Entering the common room, Ginny decided to just sit near the fire instead of going to bed. 

GINNY'S POV

I haven't seen him at dinner. Where could he be? I haven't seen him since he walked passed the Three Broomsticks. Is he all right? I didn't know that I had that kind of impact on him…. I just lose control and freaked out…. I hope he's fine.

(END OF POV)

Somehow, Ginny felt guilty about what she had done. But with that guilt was the frustration she still feels because of what _he_ had done. Thinking deeply, Ginny suddenly felt nervous and she didn't know why. She felt that something was not right but she doesn't have any idea of what could that be.

* * *

"Who are you? Where am I? " Draco shouted, trying to get his hands free from the rope tied around them. Black was all he can see for he was blind folded. Still struggling to get out, Draco was perspiring. Despite the cold, sweat was running through his pale face and his body. 

Draco felt nervous about what was going to happen to him. And for the first time in his life, he felt afraid that something bad is going to happen to him. And the fact that he has no control over it makes the situation even worse.

"What the hell is happening? What are you going to do to me, you gits?" Draco continued shouting. He was getting a little desperate. He felt that this had something to do with his father. And how he wished he didn't know the answer until someone spoke.

"Think you can escape? What made you think that you can run away?" someone familiar to Draco started.

It was no other than his father.

* * *

"Ginny! Ginny, wake up!" Cecil cried as she held Ginny's arm, shaking her, "Wake up Ginny, you're having a nightmare!" 

"Uh…." Ginny exhaled as she rose up. Sweat covered her forehead and some trickled down her neck. Even with the cold the winter brought inside the room, Ginny felt hot. Looking at her confused friend, Ginny thought about what had happened in her dream.

"Gin, are you ok?" the blonde English girl asked the redhead, "You were moaning and murmuring stuff,"

"Yea-Yeah, I'm fine," Ginny lied, feeling a little confused and uncomfortable, "I'm fine, Cecil. Thanks," she reassured her friend when she saw that the blonde sitting on her bed looked frightened. Still seeing that Cecil looked a little worried, Ginny touched her hand and held it tight.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare. Thanks," Ginny said and smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." With that, Cecil went back to bed still looking at Ginny. Seeing to it that Cecil had already laid back to bed, Ginny herself rested her head on the pillow and pulled the comforter up to herself. Lying sideways, she closed her eyes and held the comforter to the level of her mouth and clutched on it tight. Opening her eyes, she looked at the window beside her bed, the moon was not to be seen anywhere. Closing her eyes again, tears began to fall. Remembering what she had dreamt about, she couldn't help it.

It was a dark place where she was standing. All was black. Wondering where she could be, she started to walk even though doubting she was moving. Suddenly she stopped when light came from above. A bright white light shone directly at a pole. Curious, she walked towards it. As she came close to it, she saw a pair of hands tied around it. Hands covered in blood because of the tightness of the rope. She was shocked at seeing this. She turned and tried to run but it seemed like her feet were glued to the unseen surface she was standing on. Trying with all her might to run, she suddenly heard someone spoke.

"Ginny," the low voice said. She felt cold ran through her spine as she heard the unknown voice.

Feeling hopeless that she couldn't get out from the spot she was in, she turned again to the pole and saw that the pair of hands was gone. Now, Ginny was really terrified. _What is happening? Where am I? _As she turned back, her heart seemed to stop when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Draco," she whispered.

Remembering this, the hairs on Ginny's arms rose. Goosebumps never felt this way. Still seeing the picture of Draco in her mind, she shuddered.

* * *

Miles away that same night when Ginny felt really scared, Draco sat on the floor, hands still tightly tied around a pole. 

The pain he experienced just a while ago made him weak. Sitting there uncertain of what was happening around him, his body was surprised when a sudden but a very powerful kind of wave ran through his whole body. He felt pain in every inch of his body. But through it all, he just took it. With mouth fully closed and curled because of the pain he had to endure, Draco didn't make any sound. He didn't shout nor did he scream for his father to stop.

His father using his wand took the blindfold off and for the first time since he was taken, Draco looked at his father. Full of hatred and resentment, he looked at the eyes of the person he inherited his own grays from. Sweating, Draco didn't care anymore of what the deatheater would do to him because he would never follow his footsteps. Draco looked at the standing form of Lucius with outmost rage and anger. But he didn't speak. He just looked at the man he no longer consider a father to him.

Now, all alone in the big room, Draco didn't know what to do. He didn't have his wand for one of the men who got him took it from his pocket. He was powerless. He can't do anything. He's tired and weak from head to toe.

It was destined. Draco would take his oath the next day. He could do nothing to stop it. Not one single thing. Still thinking of what his father had done, tears suddenly started to fall from his gray eyes. Never feeling this kind of pain, he just let them fall.

Even though very far from each other, both Ginny and Draco, in very different circumstances are both trapped.

* * *

A/N: well, what do you think? the next chapter is already done and i'm about to finish chapter fourteen! reviews would really help me update! thank you for reading and i really hope that you would tell me what you think...just drop by to say that you had read my story...thank you! 


	13. Same Ground

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: here's an update...hahaha...thanks to those who have taken time to review! ü

**Daftlilme**- thanks for reviewing! i know that you don't want Draco to have the mark...i think everyone who really loves him don't want him to get it...haha, me too! read this chapter and you'll know...i don't want him to escape or anyone to save him but maybe in the future, i'll think about it ;)...read the next chapters and see...here's your update:)

**mAlFoYiSaWeSoMe**- thank you for liking the story and thinking it's great!really appreciate it...here's your update:)

**Kumori-Gin**-i really love reading your reviews because you have great objective criticsms and i really needed that. the dreams would be important to the next chapters so i had put them here. yeah, you're right, long before i came to write this chapter, i wanted Draco to have the mark...hehehe...read this chapter and you'd know if he did get it...you said that the previous chapter was better than normal and saying that my normal was excellent...whoah! that's a BIG compliment! thank you for thinking like that...i really appreciate it...:) anyways, here's an update and i hope i'd satisfy your craving for DG fics:)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen- Same Ground **

"Ginny! I missed you so much! Did you have a great time?" Hermione said as she hugged her good friend so tight that Ginny just patted her back since she can't move because of the tight embrace.

"I missed you too, Mione. Glad to see you again. Yeah, I did," Ginny said in Hermione's ear. Her face, almost hidden in the Head Girl's hair, fell.

"Somehow…." she said in a softer, sadder tone. Hermione let go of the redhead and a sad face replaced the expression of excitement she had when she saw Ginny.

The rest of the holidays, Ginny spent her time wandering around the castle mostly alone if not with Colin. She was always telling him that she needed to past the time. But deep inside, the reason behind all the walking and strolling was that of her hoping to see even a glimpse of Draco. She didn't see even his shadow after their meeting.

"What do you mean somehow?" Hermione asked with a look of question, "What do you mean?" she repeated. Ginny didn't say anything. With this, Hermione knew why.

"What did he do this time?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny. Ginny hesitated.

"Ginny, what did he do?" Hermione asked in a tone of persuasion. A faint sad smile on Ginny's face explained everything. Seeing this, Hermione's face fell and hugged her.

"Oh, Ginny. I'm so sorry," Hermione said as she hugged Ginny. Embracing a good friend, Ginny felt comforted. Though sad, she didn't cry.

"What happened?" Hermione asked when she let go.

"It's quite hard to explain…but let's just say that I got my necklace back," Ginny said with a cheerless smile.

Hearing this, Hermione hugged her again and said, "Well, at least you have it. Malfoy's a jerk anyway," Hermione said and chuckled and so did Ginny. "I'll just go to my room to fix my things and then let's go and eat," Hermione said. Ginny nodded. When Hermione was gone and the common room door closed, Ginny's happy smile turned into a sad one.

Inside Ginny's mind, what Hermione had said lingered. _She may be right to say that it was a good thing that I have my necklace back, but Draco is not a jerk, _she thought.

But when she had put more thought about that statement while she waited for Hermione, Ginny realized something she never thought knowing…and accepted.

As she sat down and pondered, Ginny realized that it was not a good thing that she has her necklace back. Having it is like saying that she can't move forward because she holds onto something that belongs to the past. Holding on to it is like saying to herself that she's not ready to forget and let go. Not having it for a time made her forget. Forget in a sense that when she didn't have it, Ginny was not sad. She was not crying over what already happened. And for some reason, not having the necklace made her 'open' to someone she least expected to open up to.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry and Ron came down.

"Come on, Ginny. Let's eat," Harry said as he came up to her.

"Let's go to Hermione instead of waiting for her. She'll take forever, trust me," Ron said. Harry and Ginny smiled at this. That was true.

* * *

"Mate, are you coming?" Blaise asked. He was in the heads' common room sitting on the white couch. But before Draco could reply, someone entered the room. It was Hermione. As she entered, she looked at Blaise and then to Draco. When she did, Draco returned it. She stopped and an indescribable expression was painted on her face. It was like she wanted to say something but chose not to. Draco thought that Ginny might have something to do with it. _She might have already told her_, he thought. 

When Hermione proceeded to the stairs going to her room, Draco looked at Blaise.

"Yeah, go on. I'll be there later. Just have to fix some things," Draco excused. With this, Blaise exited.

Going upstairs to his own room, Draco took off his long coat as he sat down on his bed. He was wearing a plain black shirt with some slacks. Taking his shirt off, he looked at his chest. It was every guy's dream to have what he had. But with all the bruises that marked it, he himself wouldn't want it. He felt pain when he touched one purple in color. He felt it sting but what made it more unbearable was the fact that his so-called father did this to him. That was harder to endure.

Picking up his wand, he pointed at the bruises that stained his well-defined body and said a healing spell. The spell won't permanently make the marks invisible and the sting gone. The marks will still be there but the pain would lessen. Putting his shirt back, he saw his wrists. He felt more furious than before seeing the marks that the rope did. It was like looking at the effects the tying did reminded him of his entrapment and hopelessness.

_-Flashback-_

In the train back to Hogwarts, Draco just looked at the markings. He made it less visible but until now, the anger he has for the one who did it was more unbearable than the physical pain he was still experiencing until now. It was like seeing the aftermath on his body reminded him of what happened.

And taking his oath was the worst part.

_-End Flashback-_

Thinking that it would be pointless to muse over what happened, he went out and saw Hermione walking towards the exit. Hermione stopped when she heard him come down.

"You know Malfoy, you did her no good so just stay away. Just leave her alone," she said. Looking at her when she said that, Draco wanted to shout. But he didn't even spoke a word…he didn't know what to say. As Hermione went out, Draco saw who was at the other side. Her image made him even more frustrated. He looked at her and so did she. But it was cut when the door closed.

"Come on guys," Hermione said but she was interrupted when the door behind her open. Seeing Draco came out, Ginny felt that her breath was cut short. When he approached, her heart skipped a beat feeling that he would come to her…in front of Ron. But as he closed the door, he just went passed through them. All the four of them, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at him walked.

"What's his problem?" Ron said more than asked. No one spoke, not even Hermione.

As they walk their way to the Great Hall, Ginny was not looking where she was going. It was like the bodies of her three companies took her where she was in now. She was distracted. Seeing him like that made her feel guilty.

* * *

The sky that night was strangely plain. No stars shining and the moon was like just a small white spot a hundred miles away. The snow was starting to melt and the lake started to show itself again beneath the white rock-like ice that covered it. 

Ginny looked outside her window. She can't fall asleep because of the feeling she has. Tomorrow would be a new day…but it wouldn't be an easy one. Tomorrow would mean practices again for the play for it would be shown in almost a week's time. It would also mean meeting Draco in tutoring.

Besides the feeling of confusion Ginny has, she was emotionally empty. She felt like there was nothing about the next day she would look forward to. Reaching for her thick blanket, she tried to sleep.

Walking down Diagon Alley, she saw someone walking. She smiled at the image and when it turned, her grin turned into a bigger one. It was Draco. The form of Draco in a long black coat standing there in the middle of the snowy street was very dreamy. She just looked at him with sweet wonder and joy. Still looking at her, Draco approached and hugged her. Tight as it could ever be possible, Ginny didn't mind not being able to breathe properly. She hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Ginny said, her face leaning on his chest.

"Help me Ginny," he said in a tone so sad that hearing it made her weak and cry. He sounded so helpless and so alone. It took a short while before Ginny replied.

"I'm here Draco, I was always here," she replied with closed eyes.

Ginny's once calm face turned into a façade of someone surprised the moment she opened her eyes. She shivered but she was sure it was not because of the cold. Dreams can do things. And it can mean things.

* * *

"Hey Ginny," Edward called to the girl walking towards the exit. The moment Draco heard her name, he turned and looked at the two people looking at each other. He was like in some audience watching a suspense film. He felt a little nervous on how Ginny would react. Ginny, surprisingly, was calm when she saw who called her. 

"Yeah?" Ginny asked as she tried to be compose.

"Um, you did wonderful. I think this play would be great," Edward complimented. She smiled at the praise and said thanks then turned. It looked like Edward wanted to call her again to say something but he didn't. Like Ginny, he exited leaving Draco alone in the room.

Draco was quite surprised at how Ginny reacted when Edward talked to her. It looked like nothing was between them in the past. It seemed like they were normal friends, talking. He didn't know if she was just pretending or if it was just simply because she was finally over him. Comparing her now to how she used to react in the past when communicating with Edward, Draco thought that Ginny has substantially improved.

* * *

Eating her lunch, Ginny didn't seem to be present in the Great Hall. Her thoughts were somewhere else. Her mind was very faraway from the pasta she was eating. Talking to Edward even though it was a very simple and casual chat made her uncomfortable. But what made her think was the fact that when she spoke to him, she felt calm. It was like when she had spoken, it just came out naturally. She didn't have the urge to run away. And for Ginny, it was a big deal. 

Twirling her fork, she didn't know that on the other side of the hall, someone was looking at her. That someone seemed mesmerized. Draco didn't know what made him look at her. Maybe it was the look of wonder and bewilderment in her eyes that caught his attention.

Suddenly, Draco had the urge to go to her. He didn't know why but he just felt like he had to. He felt like he can help her. Still confused, he stood up, for a second not caring what people might think when he would come up to her. But as he did, she rose up. Coming out of his illusion of helping her, he sat down.

Draco thought that it would be pointless to run after her. And the fact that it might cause a scene, he thought that maybe it would be better to wait. "I guess maybe in tutoring," he whispered.

Finishing his meal, he stood up. Exiting the hall, he walked, books at hand. Making his way to his next class, he suddenly stopped when he saw someone near the lake. It was Ginny.

Looking at the water, she looked at her reflection. Ginny smiled at herself then spoke.

"You have to let go, Weasley. You just have to," she said as she held something in his right hand.

"Learn to let go," she whispered then dropped the silver string she was holding. Seeing the water take her necklace made a tear fell from her eye.

Just going to the lake and thinking of getting rid of the necklace was hard. And seeing it drop from her hand was worse. It wasn't because the necklace was so expensive that Ginny felt a sense of disheartenment to just throw it away. It was a symbol of her letting go of the past and her willingness to move forward. It symbolized her being ready to allow herself to be free from what was holding her back and not holding onto it anymore.

Ginny finally realized all of these. Ginny finally realized that there is so much more in store for her in the future and holding on to something that will prevent her from moving on won't do her any good.

Still standing on the same ground, Ginny tried to hold back her tears. But feeling emotionally weak, she just let it all out. Nobody would see anyway, her heart seemed to speak to her.

But what her heart didn't know was that someone from a distance saw what happened. Draco saw it all; the dropping of the necklace, the crying and Ginny's willingness to let it all out. Even from a distance, Draco knew what made those teardrops fall. Seeing her as she silently wept, he wanted to go to her.

Feeling vulnerable inside, Ginny decided to go back inside the castle. But as she turned and saw Draco standing there looking at her, Ginny felt weaker. Draco was shocked at her sudden movement and so he didn't know what to do when she saw him. Seeing the way she looked at him, Draco froze. It seemed like his body won't coordinate with his mind. His body just stood there when his mind was shouting that he should just walk away.

He stood there as she walked towards him. She stopped in front of him. It was like she wanted to say something but she didn't. She then looked down and again at his eyes then walked away. But Draco gripped her arm.

"Ginny," he started.

"No, Draco, " she said looking at his eyes sounding helpless and weary. She got out from his hold and walked away leaving Draco alone…again.

Standing there, Draco heard the bell and students suddenly were walking all around him. The people walking made the image of Ginny just a part of them. She was camouflaged. Seeing what happened, Draco didn't know how could he have tutoring that same day.

* * *

A/N: well, what do you think? another dream, another separation...well, that's it for this chapter. i'm finished with the next and have started chapter fifteen! thank you for reading it and i really hope and would appreciate it if you would leave a review...:) for those who asked if Draco did get the mark, did this chapter answer your question:) i know...i had to be mean...but it would add more story, right? anyways, thanks! ü

preview of chap 14:

"You know, you always walk away and this time I'm not going to stop you. But the thing is, why do you always have to pretend?"

At some strange point, Draco wanted to be Romeo.

On the top of one of the tallest tower, there sat a redheaded girl smiling...But as she took a few steps towards the door, it opened.

She realized that _she_ was the one pretending all along.

A/N2: haha, here's a preview...so if you find it interesting, keep on reading! ü


	14. Pretending to be

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

Ok, this is the same chapter, it's just a revised version since a reviewer (Kumori- Gin, thanks!) commented that i should change some things for grammatical purposes. well, i have tried my best to change my mistakes. hope this would be better! enjoy! and please don't forget to drop a review:)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen- Pretending to be**

Draco sat all alone in the big classroom waiting for the impossible. He knew deep inside him that Ginny wouldn't come but still he waited. Even though he knew that Ginny wouldn't show up, there was just a voice in his head that shouted for him to wait. Draco was not normally the type of person who has the patience to wait for other people. It was not in his character to give other people chances.

But whenever he was with Ginny, he becomes out of character.

Alone in the solitary room for over an hour already, Draco still waited. Sitting on his chair, he slouched over a book and waited. He played with its leaves with his hand still looking at the door wishing that it would open. Starting to feel hopeless, he stood and put all of his things in his bag and started to walk towards the door. He was about to touch the doorknob when it suddenly turned and the door opened.

* * *

From afar Cecil saw Ginny near the fire. She smiled to herself as she saw her friend so absorbed to whatever she was reading. Little did she know that Ginny had been reading the same line over and over again. 

As she let the same phrases passed her eyes but not her brain, Ginny's mind seemed to drift back to the time when she was in the lake.

Letting go of something that symbolized a part of her past ripped her heart. It didn't break her heart because she still has feelings for the person she had shared the special moments with but it was because as she dropped the silver string, she felt scared that maybe this won't be the last time she would let go of something that is significant for her.

Ginny knew that she was still young and love will be there for her in the future but she was just afraid that maybe...only maybe, love is just one of the things that are not meant for her...

Growing up in a big family wasn't easy. With all the things that were going on around her (having six children before her), Ginny got used to being just in the background. At a young age, she became resigned to the fact that not all of the things she wanted would be given to her.

And now as she ponderedon what she thought she had two years ago with Edward, Ginny felt more scared than before that maybe true love was just one of them…that it was not meant for her to have...

And as Ginny looked at the fire, she slowly realized that maybe this was the real reason why she didn't want Draco to know her. She feared that maybe the reason why he was being nice to her was that he was just playing. And she was afraid that she might fall for it.

But when she saw him at the lake looking at her from a distance, she realized that Draco wasn't playing at all. The way that he looked at her was different. She never saw him looked at her with so much concern except maybe the time when she met him last Christmas Eve. Ginny wondered why it had to be Draco.

She wondered that of all the people who can know her the way Draco does, why it had to be him. She felt that no matter how hard she tried to hold back, he always seemed to find a way to get through her. She had kept her pains to herself and rarely talked about it to others and there he was, seeing her hurting. Ginny shivered as the thought of finally giving in entered her mind.

But as that thought came to her, she immediately pushed it away. She was tired of expecting and not getting it at the end. And that was why she always holds back. She was tired of always hoping for a sunny day in a rainy week. She would rather not hope high than wish for something then when she thought she alreadyhad it, it suddenly came crashing down on her…without her even realizing it until it was too late...

Thinking of all these thoughts, flashbacks came across her mind; the day she met Edward, the day she said yes, the day he ended everything, the day she knew who Romeo was, the day she realized who she would tutor, the day Draco said that she was just afraid to fall again and the day she was with Draco in a room full of rose petals and candles.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the common room door opened. Colin approached her and spoke.

"Aren't you supposed to be---" he wasn't able to finish because Ginny stood and ran towards the door and went out.

* * *

"Ginny," Draco said quite surprised that she showed up. 

"Look Malfoy, what you saw at the lake was nothing. And don't you dare ask me about it," she started, sounding like she was tired and had just cried, "but the reason I'm here is that I need to tutor you and it's my obligation to teach you. So here's a reviewer of what we took up for this week and just study it," she said handing him some parchment.

"The instructions are already made specific so you don't need to come to me to demonstrate them to you. This is better. I'll just give you reviewers every once in a while so you can still catch up. I have to go," she said without even taking a look of his face. But Draco on the other hand just looked at her. After speaking, she turned and began to walk away.

"You know, you always walk away and this time I'm not going to stop you. But the thing is, why do you always have to pretend?" he said sounding quite irritated at the fact that she always runs away to avoid things she don't want to handle.

Hearing him speak, Ginny stopped and turned. She looked like she was going to shout back at him but she just looked at him as if she was going to cry. But then a sad little smile showed upon her face.

"Pretensions are for people who don't know what they want. You'll be getting your next reviewers next week," she said trying to sound unaffected and then turned. With that answer, he became more confused about how she feels. He looked at her as she walked and got mixed in the crowd.

When she was nowhere to be seen, Draco looked at the parchments he was holding. He rolled his eyes thinking that this method of hers wouldn't work. Closing the door, Draco thought that he would miss dinner and just go back to his room.

As Draco walked, he was caught up with what Ginny had said. Hearing those words made him think that maybe he was one of the people that she was telling him about. He had been living his life for other people's expectations. He had a family name to put up with and having that last name had always given Draco the pressure of being proper and the best.

And maybe because of this pressure, he grew up through the years without knowing what he really wanted with his life.

But when he remembered the time when he said that he didn't want to be a death eater, he felt that it was the only thing he said in his whole life that really came out from his heart.

He felt that it was the only thing he said that made him true to himself.

Whatever he would do with his life, he just wanted to be remembered as someone who left a mark. But being trapped in a last name so consuming, he didn't really know what kind of mark he wanted to leave.

Being torn apart between the life of pressure and demands and the life he wanted for himself, a life he wanted to lead and to be standing on and be free, he didn't really know what to do.

But despite all the confusion inside him, if he would have a choice, he just wanted a life that he would lead that is _for_ himself. He was getting really tired living it for others.

* * *

Muggle Appreciation Day came. Students had all day to roam around the castle and see different booths. Some were like little museums showing diagrams of Muggle transportation. Some were interactive in which people can actually touch and use the things displayed. There was even one booth wherein things such as telephones were displayed but the only bad thing about it was that they couldn't be used since the frequency that was surrounding the school wouldn't allow it to work. They just served as displays. Some booths even allowed the students to experience cooking without magic, which was enjoyed by many. But the main event of the celebration was the play, which would be showed in the late afternoon before dinner. 

"Come on Malfoy, we have to be seated in front," the Head Girl insisted sounding quite irritated that the Head Boy kept resisting, "We have to be beside Dumbledore and all of the other teachers. _We _are the heads, you know," she continued. But Draco declined.

"I won't sit there. If Ginny, I mean Weasley," he said, connecting the last phrase very fast, "sees me, she might get distracted," he continued, sounding very insisting. Hermione was running out of patience so she just breathed.

"So what am I going to tell Dumbledore?" she said quite exasperatedly.

"Just tell him I will be watching from the back. I just don't want to be seated there," he said quite annoyed at Hermione.

"Ok, whatever, Malfoy." With that, Hermione left him at the door walking her way to the front row.

Draco sighed and found a seat at the back of the audience. Seating beside no one, Draco read the text written on the parchment he got outside. It was a pamphlet of the history, plot, and main characters' descriptions of the play. He was just staring at it when he heard someone spoke on the stage.

It was Dumbledore thanking the students and the staff for taking their time to see the play. He also had formally introduced the opening of it. Everyone clapped except Draco. He was not really listening to what the headmaster had said because he was caught up with his own thoughts. He was nervous yet strangely excited to see Ginny perform.

The red curtains opened and the white light that came from above had brighten the stage and showed a place wherein big stonewalls cornered a long street. Men in strange costumes started showing and the play had begun. Draco already knew what would happen since he had seen mostly all of the scenes rehearsed. But still, he was anxious about a particular scene wherein Romeo and Juliet are at the tower swearing their love. That, he didn't see during practice. He was actually feeling quite nervous at how Ginny would portray that.

He wondered how would Ginny take the kiss Romeo would give Juliet at the ending.

And the balcony scene started and Draco saw Ginny. He was in awe when he saw her entered. She looked angelic with the simple baby blue dress and her hair tied in complicated twirls. He was amazed at how beautiful she was. Her white skin penetrated through the see-through sleeves of her dress. At that moment when he saw her, Draco realized that Ginny was not the typical kind of beauty. He didn't find her dead gorgeous or even dramatically striking.

He found her timeless.

Draco saw her expression when Romeo was talking to her. Though in Juliet's character, Draco observed that Ginny was really nervous. People wouldn't see it because Ginny was good at hiding…but Draco can see it in the way she looked at Edward. He had already seen that kind of look when he and Ginny would argue and she wouldn't have any allegations to throw at him. At the whole scene, Draco just looked at Ginny. Even though very far from each other, Draco could see that Ginny was melting inside. Her facial expression, though to other people would look like she was acting like Juliet deeply in love, to Draco it looked as if it was _Ginny _who was looking at Edward.

Seeing this, Draco looked at the parchment he was holding. He can't stand looking at the stage any longer. He felt a strange pain inside. He didn't know what it was until he returned his look at the stage. He didn't want to admit it to himself but somehow he felt a little pang of jealousy.

At some strange point, Draco wanted to be Romeo. Somehow, he wanted to be looked at like that. Though having the urge to leave, he stayed. He told himself that he wouldn't get affected since it was only acting.

But with that conclusion, Draco somehow had doubted that it was not only acting for Ginny.

The play had continued and as far as the lines or cues were concerned, nobody committed any mistake. Everyone was happy about it that even Hermione was giving two thumbs up to the director. Everyone, except Ginny was glad. Even though she had performed well as far as the middle part of the play was concerned, she felt a little sad.

Hiding behind one of the red curtains waiting for her cue, Ginny looked at the audience. Not seemed contented at what she saw, she walked to the stairs leading down the stage and peeped. Though confused at what she was feeling, Ginny could be sure that she was sad not to see Draco sitting at the audience. As so she thought. The audience, except the front seats wherein the staff, the heads, the prefects were seated was covered with darkness.

Ginny felt like crying but she held back with all her might the tears. _Don't cry, you have a play to finish, Ginny._ _It doesn't matter he's not here. You shouldn't care about his presence; he's just one in so many,_ Ginny thought still looking at the audience. Coming back to her senses, she heard her cue. Wiping her eyes to dry it since the tears didn't fall, instead stayed in her eyes, she walked as discreetly as she can towards the scene.

The play continued and whenever Ginny would be in the scene, Draco would somehow found himself smiling. At one scene wherein Ginny looked at the audience, Draco felt like she was looking at him.

The scene wherein Juliet would kiss Romeo to get some of the poison came. Hermione along with Ron, Harry, and Colin held their breaths for this. They didn't kiss during the practices. But the four of them were not the only ones nervous. Draco watched and as their lips touched...and he didn't like it...

As the speaker spoke and finished the play, Draco realized that he never thought Ginny would have this impact and effect on him. He never thought that of all the girls in the school, the Weaslette would be the one.

As the crowd stood and gave a round of applause to the cast, Draco went out. He decided that he would miss allthe commotion and just go. After the play would be the grand dinner but Draco chose not to attend. The people had started to go out and Ginny approached Hermione. She hugged her as soon as she reached her and exhaled loudly.

"I did it, Hermione. It's all over," Ginny said, her face buried in Hermione's hair.

"Congratulations, Ginny. You did great!" Hermione exclaimed as she let go of Ginny.

"Thanks, Hermione. I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you," Ginny said.

"It's nothing, Ginny. You had it in you. You just need a little push, that's all."

"Well, thank you for the push. You did really great at bossing everyone around at practice," Ginny said and both girls laughed. With this, Ron, Harry, joined them and they all went to the Great Hall for the grand dinner.

Ginny, for a fleeting second turned to see if he watched. But she was disappointed.

* * *

Before the grand feast, Dumbledore stood and spoke. 

"Before starting this great banquet, I would like first to thank all of the people who were behind this great success. The teachers, the prefects, the heads and to all of you, students. This day wouldn't be a great success if all weren't determined enough to give their best to make this event an unforgettable one," the headmaster said aloud and everyone applauded, then Dumbledore continued when the clapping died, "Enough chit chat, let's eat!" he ended and as he held his hands up, food of all sorts came from thin air and to their tables and everyone started to dig in.

Ginny, though being congratulated by people who passed her seemed not to be quite happy. She was confused. _Why am I not happy? I have the attention that I wanted…but why? It feels like there's something missing…_

Holding her fork, she looked at the other table across her. But Ginny didn't see even his shadow.

* * *

Midnight came and Draco laid on his bed. He didn't feel hunger or thirst. His feelings seemed to dictate what he should feel externally. Neither hunger nor thirst had a place in Draco's system for the letter he just received invaded his thoughts. It was from his father telling him to keep his mouth shut about what happened during the break and not to say a word to Dumbledore or else something bad would happen to him. 

The piece of parchment lying next to him made him want to throw things. That piece of paper made him want to slam everything he would pass. Fuming inside, he felt that he would suffocate if he didn't go out.

* * *

On the top of one of the tallest tower, there sat a redheaded girl smiling. Ginny sat there all alone with some tears falling from her eyes. But for the first time, she was not crying because something bad had just happened but she was really happy that she got through all of the things that came her way. She was happy because she handled what she thought she couldn't. 

Thinking that it was getting really late, Ginny stood up holding the end of her dress. But as she took a few steps towards the door, it opened. She stopped frozen thinking that it might be Filch or some teacher. But before she could see whoever it was, she ran as quietly as she can at the other side of the tower where she couldn't be seen. (The tower has a flat surface but at the middle is the structure of the tower where the door is). Ginny leaned on the stonewall with closed eyes thinking that she would be caught being out of the dorms at this hour.

But no sound of any voice came. Ginny thought that the person had gone so she walked a few steps and saw a figure of a man looking at the stars. She didn't dare come close and she was taken aback when she heard his voice. It was Draco.

"What do I have to do for you to take all these from me?" he started, his voice quite louder than the usual, "what do I have to do, huh?" Draco said louder, looking above, "What did I do to deserve this? What can I do for you to turn back time and not make me a Malfoy? I can't do this, I just can't," he continued; now shouting. Now, Draco looked down on what he was leaning on and started kicking it. Seeing this, Ginny closed her eyes frightened of what he was capable of.

It took quite a long moment before he had spoken again. "I don't want to be a death eater!" he shouted, now standing still. Ginny could see from afar that Draco's hands were closed and were like ready to punch.

"I just don't! What can I do to change my destiny!" he continued still shouting looking at the sky. At that moment, Ginny realized that he was talking to the gods above them.

"It's all pretensions! And I'm tired of pretending and being caught up with what my family holds! I'm tired of all this crap!" he said. Hearing this somehow pained Ginny inside. He had been living a life he doesn't like. He didn't have a choice.

"I just want this all gone," Draco said now looking down. But this time, he was not shouting.

Hearing the way Draco said what came out from his mouth crushed Ginny's heart. She never imagined that Draco Malfoy would sound that hurt and devastated. She never thought that he _could_ sound so hopeless. She never thought that there was a day that she would see him like that. Ginny can't help herself but shed a few tears in silence.

For a second she considered of going to him and just hold him close so she can get some of the weight he had. For a second, she considered going up to him and comfort him. But she was afraid that Draco might not do the same. And she was scared that his anger that was flaming in him might be poured onto her.

Not knowing that there was another person in the place listening to his grief, Draco just stood on the other side of the tower.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know anyone who he can pour all his problems to. But the worse was that he didn't know _how_.

All his life, he was taught to show no emotion and know no fear. He was taught that even though something was crushing him down, he would not show that he was already falling on the ground.

He had learned not to be weak. He had learned how to be numb despite all….

For a moment he thought that he would give up everything he had just to have somebody beside him whom he can truly trust and tell all his troubles to.

Because never in his life did he had anyone he can truly be himself with.

Draco, all confused with all the things that had been happening to him, turned, opened the door and went down.

Hearing the door closed, Ginny suddenly felt guilt in her heart. She found herself guilty for making things harder for him. She didn't know that Draco felt like that and there she was accusing him of pretending.

At that moment, Ginny never felt guiltier in her life. She felt like she had said things that might have hurt him just to cover what _she_ was feeling.

She realized that _she_ was the one pretending all along.

* * *

A/N: ok, what do you think? is the grammar better? hehehe..thanks for reading it again and please leave a review:) 


	15. Ordinary People

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: ok, i know, i know. it had been a long time since i updated. but i hope that the reason i have on my profile right now is valid. but here's an update. i told you i'm not going to leave this...:)

**A/N: i would just like to inform you readers that i have edited chapter 14.** it is for it to be more grammatically correct since a reader had commented on it. so if you want to 'refresh' your memory about what happened at the last chapter, i recommend that you read it so as to understand this chapter better.

thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter! this chapter is for all of you!

**Kiara N'Andra Ayth**- changed your pen name:) nice. i did what you suggested and i hope i didn't disappoint you. :) but despite the imperfections, thank you for still reading!

**bikinigirl9211-** whoah! thanks! thank you for liking the story.:) andif you want to read really good DG fics, try those that are in my favorite story list! i apologize for the delay of this chapter because i have been busy but i hope you would still continue to read:) thanks!

**Daftlilme- **here's your update! ginny will do something and keep reading the next chapters and see what it would lead to...;)

**luvs2read- **thank you for reading and liking this story. :) here's an update and i hope you would like it and keep reading:)

anyways, enough chit chat! here's an update! thank god, i have some spare time! anyways, hope you enjoy and please don't forget to tell me what you think! i really need them and reviews encourage me to write more (and hopefully better). thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen- Ordinary People**

Days had passed and Ginny tried to avoid Draco. Whenever she would see him walking along the corridors with the sneer on his face, she couldn't help but think how can he act two-faced. Two-faced in the sense that he had that great ability to hide what he was feeling inside and not even one of his so-called friends would even notice that he was just faking.

Draco on the other hand, also tried to avoid Ginny. He would see her looking at him whenever she would pass his way. The cold smirk in his face would, for a split second, vanished. It was like whenever they would catch each other's eye, something in him would move. He felt like whenever those brown eyes would gaze at his grays, she could see right through him.

Sometimes, Draco would think that maybe she can. With the fact that she was the only one he can be true with, he had considered it. But still, with this in mind, he couldn't still figure out why she was looking at him like that. It was not like he had told her something so personal. But with Ginny's character, he once doubted that maybe she _knew _something about him that _was_ personal.

Recalling the times when they were together, he couldn't remember a time when he had said something to her that was considered a secret.

But what he didn't know was that she _knew _something about him. Something kept in private. And she found out by accident and by secret, she kept it.

Tutoring was getting harder as days passed for the blonde. Draco found it very boring to wave his wand and change something alone. He didn't want to admit it at first but he actually missed Ginny's nagging and teasing. Since Ginny wasn't 'teaching' him anymore, Draco decided to just practice in the heads' common room with Ginny's 'instructional notes'.

One night, the common room door opened but Draco didn't bother to look. He knew it was only Hermione and he turned out to be right. Since he was not a good friend of hers, he didn't even turned to greet her.

"Hey Malfoy. This is for you," Hermione approached as she walked towards the leaning Head Boy.

"What?" he started, not turning to see who it was talking, still reading the instructions written on the parchment, "What do you want Granger?" he continued, still not looking her way.

"I said I have something that's for you. If you're that rude to not even turn to see who's talking to you, you're probably not interested," she said sounding quite annoyed that hewasbeing impolite.

"Why would you think that I would be interested at something you have?" he asked with his usual smirk. Now he was facing her.

"Because it's from Ginny," she simply said. The moment she mentioned Ginny's name, Draco's smirk faded. Seeing that he was affected by the mention of Ginny's name, Hermione smiled.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you. I'm keeping it a secret also because of Ginny's sake. If Ron knew that I knew, he would kill me. I know that I shouldn't trust you but---" she wasn't able to finish because he snatched the letter from her hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you don't trust me but I just want you to know that I'm not playing," he started, holding the letter, "we're not meeting now so you don't need to worry about anything, Granger," he continued.

"Whatever, Malfoy. But I warn you, I can punch you with her if you do something stupid," Hermione stated.

The moment she was gone to her room, Draco opened the letter and saw Ginny's writing.

_Malfoy,_

_If you want to have your normal sessions of tutoring, meet me on Thursday in the same room, same time. _

_Ginny Weasley_

Even though it was less than a paragraph, the letter struck Draco. _What's with the sudden change of mind?_ Draco thought but decided that whatever it was that changed the direction of the wind, he was actually happy about it.

* * *

That same night when Draco had read the letter, Ginny was distracted from what she was reading. Supposedly doing her homework, she sat there in the common room staring at one of the moving pictures in her book. She seemed too fascinated with the photo when you look at her but deep inside, Ginny's thoughts were nowhere close to the mysteries of the Ancient Runes. 

Thinking about what she had written on the parchment, Ginny actually smiled at the thought that she would be meeting Draco again. She thought that it would be better to see his progress personally. But the true reason behind her sudden change was that she wanted to talk to him about a lot of stuff. She wanted to apologize for whatever mean things she had said to him and talk about things that were left hanging between them.

She wanted to see him and eventually ask what has been bothering him and hopefully find out what has been troubling his mind.

Learning that he was feeling the way he did when they were at the tower, Ginny thought that maybe Draco needed a friend. A true one.

* * *

Thursday came and for everyone else in the castle, it was a fine normal day. But for Ginny, it was like the auditions all over again. She felt nervous. It was like she was going to some date with someone she didn't know. Entering the Great Hall, she caught Draco's eyes. He was already sitting down, eating. 

Munching his food, he stopped when he saw her came in. They caught the other's glance but she broke it when she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Seeing that she was focusing on her own circle, Draco returned his attention to his. Looking at the two eating and minding their own businesses in such a big crowd would seem like they had nothing to do with each other.

They were like two ordinary fish in a very big school of it.

But no one knew that at that same day, they would meet.

* * *

"Hey," Ginny said as Draco approached the table. Draco nodded and sat down. 

"Um, so," she started. She can't seem to find the words that would make a casual conversation.

"So let's start," Draco connected, not looking at her but to the book he just opened.

Sitting on the opposite sides of the table, they had started tutoring. No one said a word that was not connected to transforming big furniture into something else. Both didn't even have the guts to tease or laugh at the other. The tension that was filling in the room was high but when she chuckled at his mistake, it dropped.

"What are you doing? No--" she said with a laugh. Hearing her lighten up made Draco smile.

"Don't worry, I'll get it. Look," he said, grinning as he waved his wand. She even laughed harder when one of the table's legs shrunk and table fell out of balance.

Realizing that the atmosphere had changed, Draco thought that maybe it was the right time to ask. He began to speak when she brought the table back to its normal position.

"Um, Ginny," he started, thinking of the right words to say, "um, what's with the sudden change of mind?" he asked.

Ginny became silent then a small grin formed on her mouth as she looked at him, "I just thought this is better." He smiled in agreement. Ginny didn't speak for a while but just looked at the book in front of her.

"And I thought you can use a friend," she ended, looking again at him. Hearing this, Draco got a little confused about what she meant but decided that she was kind of right.

"The day I saw you at the lake, what were you doing?" he asked feeling a little uneasy and nervous that she might take the asking the wrong way. Ginny had a faint smile when he asked.

"I thought it was only fair for me to just let it go. I thought it would just be pointless to keep on holding onto something that I know won't return to me," she started in a soft voice, "I realized that I can't let go if I'm still holding on to something that symbolized that," she continued sounding like she was reminiscing. All this time that she had told him the reason, she was looking at the book, not even taking a glance of Draco's expression.

Hearing this, Draco felt strangely sad. He didn't know why but the way she had said her reason made him feel that she was really hurt. "I'm sorry," he said feeling a little guilty for asking. Ginny smiled, "It's over now, so it okay."

"I'm sorry for getting it in the first place," he said. Ginny can't help herself but smile even more.

"Wow, Mr. Malfoy, that's two apologies in a row," she kidded. Draco also smiled. He can't seem to believe that despite the seriousness of their conversation, she can still make fun of it.

"No, really. I'm sorry," he said, looking at her eyes. She knew that he was being serious so she did the same thing.

"Actually, getting it from me had helped. I mean, for a time I did forget," she answered, now looking at him.

Though not really close or good friends, both felt comfortable just being there with each other talking. Seeing that Ginny was looking at him, Draco smiled.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer," he said. Hearing this, Ginny let out a soft laughed and smirked,

"Whatever, Malfoy," she said rolling her eyes.

"You did really good in the play," he asked after no one had spoken for quite a while, hoping to change the topic.

"Thanks," she said sounding quite unsure, "you were there? I didn't see you," she continued.

"Yeah, I sat at the back. I didn't want to sit beside Granger, you know. I have a reputation," he said casually. She again rolled her eyes smiling.

"So, that's all for now, see you next week," she said as she fixed her things in her bag. She then stood with her bag on her shoulder. The moment she stood up, he also did feeling a little nervous.

"Um, Ginny. I want to ask you something," he said sounding very unlike himself. She looked at him with question. Whenever she would hear him say this, she always feels nervous.

"What?" she asked, pushing the chair back to its place.

"Are you…. I mean are you available this Saturday? I mean if you're not doing anything, maybe we could," he started really sounding very unlike himself. Ginny can't help herself from smiling. "What, Malfoy?"

"Maybe you could go out with me?"

Ginny looked again at him with doubt. "You mean, only the two of us?"

"It's not what you think, I just want to say thank you for tutoring me, that's all,"

"Oh. But I'm not sure. I mean, I intend to go to Hogsmeade with Ron," Ginny reasoned, a little stuttering evident.

"Oh, that's ok," he said, disappointed. Seeing this, she felt that maybe Ron can wait...

"No, Malfoy. It's okay. I'll go with you," she said. Draco smiled."Okay, so around two maybe? In front of the heads' door?" he asked.

"Sure, meet you there," she said. Now the tension that was thought to be gone came back. Ginny nodded and then went out of the door.

The moment she was gone, Draco breathed. He picked his own stuff and fixed it.

Closing the door, Ginny exhaled loudly. _Merlin, what happened?_ she thought. Caught up with what just occurred, she felt strangely happy about it. A few meters away, Harry saw Ginny came out of the door. It didn't bother him until he saw who came out of the same door a few seconds later.

"What the?" he whispered as the door opened for the second time.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh...wrong timing for Draco to come out! I know this isn't much but I wanted to show you first that Ginny and Draco are already in good terms before letting them be romantically involved. It's because when I don't, the next chapter won't make sense. I mean, would you really believe that at the previous chapter, they are not talking to each other and then they're dating at the next? I don't want to rush things. Hahaha…Draco is sounding really unlike him but isn't he cute? Ü PLEASE REVIEW! 

anyways, the next chapter would be MUCH better than this, I promise! ginny did what she had to do here and read the next chapter and see what draco would do for her...it's more exciting than this!

Let's just say that it involves Italy…:)


	16. Of Bridges and Boats

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: here is the sixteenth chapter. i hope you'll like it and please don't forget to leave a review! hihihi...anyways, i think this chapter is one of the sweetest chapters if not the sweetest i had written...yet...you judge!

A/N2: i have the next chapters already saved and are ready to be uploaded but i really want to hear what you have to say...so please REVIEW! hehehe...:) anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen- Of Bridges and Boats**

"Hey, where's Ginny? I thought she would go with us?" Harry asked Ron as they walked towards the Three Broomsticks.

"I don't know. She said she's not in the mood to come," Ron said as he zipped his bag. Harry looked at Hermione.

_-Flashback-_

"What the?" Harry whispered, confused. He didn't dare follow Ginny or Draco and just ask. Harry went to Hermione instead. He thought of asking Ron but decided not to. He thought that if there _was _something happening between Ginny and Draco _and_ Ron knew it, Ron might have stopped it in ways he can only imagine.

"Hermione," he called as walked towards the Head Girl.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um, I _think_ I saw Ginny with Draco," he said slowly trying to weigh his words feeling quite unsure if she would believe it. He was looking really shocked and at the same time really confused. Hermione's face was of _little_ surprise. Not what he expected.

"Um, Harry. I think I have something that will explain it," she said sitting down. She told him in whisper what was going on between Draco and Ginny. It was a good thing that Ron still hadn't arrived. After explaining, Harry's expression was just pure shock.

"_Why_?"

"Because you know Ron, he wouldn't approve it. So _please_, don't tell him. I think that if she's ready, she will."

_-End Flashback-_

Hermione returned Harry's look with a certain uneasiness. From the moment Harry knew, he decided not to tell Ron. He agreed with Hermione that it would be better if it would come from Ginny personally.

* * *

As Ginny made her way towards the portrait, she was feeling really nervous. She remembered what happened the last time she decided to meet Draco. 

She was scared that maybe it would happen again. But Ginny decided that he deserved another chance.

As he opened the door, he was mesmerized by what he saw. It was not because she was strikingly beautiful but because she was so simple and yet very pleasing to look at. Wearing a pair of denim pants witha simple red fitting shirt and her hair falling down her back, Draco found her angelic.

"Hi," he started. She nodded and smiled. As she entered, her smile widened.

"No rose petals or candles?" she kidded. He grinned as he went towards her.

"Nah, it didn't work the last time, right?" he said in a jokingly way. She chuckled.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to, I was just surprised," she said not looking to him. But from the moment she entered, his eyes were locked to her image.

Nobody spoke for a while. Either didn't know what to say. Then as Ginny turned to him, he spoke.

"Um, I wanted to show you something," he started. He led the way and she followed. They went up the stairs leading to Draco's room.

On the table there was a small brown book opened. There was nothing written on its leaves. She looked at him a little confused on what he meant.

"Um, Ginny. Would you go to Italy with me?"

Ginny looked at him with confusion.

"Huh?" she asked as a small smile showing on her face. Draco got the book.

"I said, would you like to go to Italy with me today?" he repeated as he looked from Ginny then to the book.

"Of course, I mean, yes. But how?"

"Then let's go," he said as he put the book back on the table and got his wand and said a spell.

As he finished to say a Latin spell, Ginny felt a sudden rush of wind enter the room. She felt it brushed as it glided on her skin. Her once tamed hair flew everywhere and when she looked at Draco, his once known sleek hair was now messed up.

"Hold on tight, Ginny," he said with mere open eyes as he held Ginny's hand tight. Ginny was really confused and not to mention quite afraid of what was happening so she just let him take her away. She looked at the book and a yellow light came from a crack at the middle. Ginny closed her eyes and the next thing she knew was that she was standing on a bridge over a vast lake.

She has never seen such view. The sun was casting its warm light on the slow moving water, the quaint houses and the stone roads around her made Ginny smile. But what made Ginny's grin wider was when she saw long boats made of wood gliding slowly on the water. That made Ginny confirmed herself that she was definitely in Italy.

The look on her face, the joy he had brought her made Draco also smile. He had been in Italy for a few times in the past but he had never appreciated it as he did now. He never really saw Italy like that.

He thought that it was more beautiful now.

Ginny looked at him with her smile never fading. "Thanks," she said.

Draco just nodded still grinning and then suddenly pulled Ginny's hand as he ran to the other side of the bridge. Unaware of his sudden action, Ginny let out a small shriek. But then, she can't help herself from chuckling. She felt like it was not Draco that she was with because he never acted like that in the past.

After being 'dragged', she asked,"Why did you do that?"

"Nothing," he said as he looked at her.

"So why did you bring me here?" she again asked.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to show you where Romeo and Juliet was set."

"Oh, this the place?" He nodded. He secretly expected another sign of gratitude but nothing came. Ginny didn't speak for a while but instead looked at the stone road they were standing on.

"Well, this is really nice, Draco but I think this is too much. I mean I hope you won't take it the wrong way. It's really nice...but why?" she asked in a more calm soft voice. The smile plastered on his face slowly faded as he began to speak.

"I guess I just want to say thank you," he simply said. Ginny didn't ask anymore instead she let out a sweet grin.

She can't help herself from grinning more so she justavoided looking at his eyes. He can't help himself from looking at her. They just stood there at the end of the bridge, smiling when Draco touched her hand and held it.

"Come on, I didn't go to Italy just to stand here," he said jokingly. She chuckled and just let him lead the way.

They had gone to a classic Italian restaurant and ate the classic pasta Italy was widely known for. With helpful servings of it, they had coffee and they talked. Draco was finding the trip worth it because it seemed like Ginny was the only person who he can really be comfortable with at saying anything that he can think of.

Walking along the sidewalk, Ginny was just purely at awe as she looked around her. Her mouth slightly open, she pointed at the horses with carriages attached to them. Draco can't help but smile. "Want to ride one?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded.

Both hopped in and when they fixed themselves in, Ginny suddenly felt a little nervous and she didn't know why. She looked down and at the opening beside her when she realized why.

_Maybe the fact that you're alone with Malfoy_, a voice seemed to say in her head. She nudged the thought away but she seemed to agree with it when she saw Draco looking at her way.

"Um, where will we go?" she asked, avoiding to look at his eyes because whenever she does, something in her always flip.

"You'll see," he simply said, looking at the opening beside her. After that, nobody spoke. Ginny decided not to, afraid that she might say something really stupid or irrelevant. In the time the ride took, both just looked at the view. Suddenly, Ginny felt that they had stopped. She could have sworn she saw him smile as he got out of the carriage.

"I hope you liked playing Juliet," he said looking above them. But before she could reply that she did, she looked up to where he was staring.

NOW PLAYING: WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE'S _ROMEO AND JULIET_

As she read the banner, she was lost at words. Before she can look anywhere else, she felt his touch against her fingers. Draco held her hand and side by side, they entered the theater.

* * *

"Thanks," she said as they strolled along the road surrounded by people who alsojust came out of the theater. 

"For what?" he asked but deep inside he knew what the show of gratitude was for. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You really do like people thanking you, huh?" she said and he grinned.

"Thank you for this day. It was really nice and I kind of needed it," she said, her hands tucked in her jeans' pockets.

"I told you it's on me," he said and she just can't help herself from smiling.

They walked not really knowing where to go next until they found themselves standing at the same bridge they stood at hours before. Both stopped just to look at the view…actually, it was only Ginny looking all around.

Holding on to the border, he pretended to look around him but he can't seem to prevent himself from looking at the same thing he was looking at from the moment they had set foot at Italy…Ginny. But because of her attention being poured on to what she was seeing, it was like she didn't notice or even felt that he was looking at her.

He _did_ look at the view but his eyes seemed to steal glances of her. When the sun had started to set andorange and red rays appeared, his eyes seemed to be glued at her. The soft rays touched her face and it somehow made Ginny glow.

But what made Draco more attached to her image was that at the moment the soft breeze glided on her skin and she closed her eyes to feel it, he seemed to realized at that moment that there was so much more to her than meets the eye…that she could see and appreciate even the smallest things in life.

Pulling his gaze from her, he seemed to wonder if he could do the same.

He had it all…prestige, respect, fame, fortune and power. For all his life, he thought these are the things that only mattered. For all his life, he thought that if a person had all of these, he could be truly happy. But when he saw how Ginny looked like as she explored every detail around her, he seemed to have a change of belief.

For a second, what he thought that was really significant suddenly felt like none of those mattered anymore…because he never really did appreciate any of those things. Instead, he wanted more. He was never contented. Standing beside someone so grateful of so many things, he felt low inside.

For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy felt insecure…that _he_ was the inferior.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked. He seemed to be from somewhere else because he suddenly looked at her like she just got there.

"Um, nothing," he said. She smiled but suddenly it faded as she looked at her watch, "Oh no."

"What?"

"It's getting late, we have to get back. If Ron sees us---" she started, still looking at her watch but wasn't able to finish when he spoke.

"Don't worry, he won't," he said. She looked startled but he continued, "We'll be back in a while," he said reassuringly and she didn't argue.

After a while, he spoke again looking at the boats beneath them, "Would you like to go for a ride?"

She was pleased that he asked but felt quite nervous again. _Isn't that for lovers?_ Her mind asked but her mouth kept shut.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun, trust me," he said and she just nodded. They walked down the stone steps and found one.

As she felt the boat started to move, she smiled. It was her first time to ride a boat since she wasn't really accustomed in riding one… and considering her first time was with Draco, she felt she had the right to be really nervous.

As the sun began to slowly descend disappearing behind the towering monuments around, the wind suddenly gave her little chills. He seemed to see her shiver a little because the moment he saw she did, he took off his black jacket and gave it to her.

"Come on, take it," he offered a confused-looking Ginny, "it's getting cold. Wear it," he continued as he put his jacket on her back. She was very surprised at this gesture considering that it was Draco. She never really did thought of him as a gentleman. She didn't refused.

"Thanks," she said in a soft voice, blushing. Seeing that her cheeks were redder than usual, he can't help but smile.

They sat beside each other, a few inches of space between them. They didn't speak a single word because it seemed like both had lost the ability to. Once, Draco looked at her and she looked at him at the same time. They locked gazes for a while when she looked away.

"How can you see such things and not believe?" she said instead of asking, still looking at the magnificent view passing her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still looking at her.

"I mean, it's like dreaming. You see things yet you're not really sure if it's real because they're just too good to be true. It's like you don't want to believe it exists because you don't know if what you see is just an illusion or it's actually reality," she answered gently as if savouring every word that was coming out of her mouth.

Draco looked away and thought about what she had said. He didn't speak for a while but then he did when he thought he got what she was trying to say.

"I think if you truly feel it then it's real, right? I mean, if you touch it and you can feel it, it's true," he said, trying to grasp what she meant. Ginny looked down and smiled a little as she heard him speak those words.

"Not all the things you feel or touch can be real. Yes, they _do_ exist but not all of them last," she said in reply looking at Draco. He looked at her as she said that. "I think the things that last are the only things worth saying they're real."

As he thought about what she had said, he felt another wondering voice speaking in his mind. Can all the things he had been saying that mattered to him like power, prestige, fame, fortune and all other things connected to these be considered as real? Will all of these things last? Are all of these things worth saying that they're true in the long run?

Draco was cut short from his thoughts when he heard the Italian behind them speak.

"Excuse me, sir, madam," he said in a very distinct Italian accent, "it's in our tradition that every time we go under a bridge, you kiss," he continued looking from Draco to Ginny who were both looking taken aback.

Draco looked really surprised. _Shit, how could you forget, you idiot_, he thought to himself. Ginny on the other hand looked scared rather than surprised. The Italian boater just smiled looking at the both of them expecting them to kiss since the next bridge was getting nearer.

Draco looked at Ginny who was staring at the next bridge coming near them rather looking nervous.

"Um, we don't have to do it, you know," he said, feeling a little uneasy. Ginny looked at him with a small uneasy smile on her face. "Thanks," she said.

Both breathed silently as they went nearer the bridge. Draco felt relieved at the fact that they won't do it because he knew how Ginny might have felt when she heard the boater say those words. Not expecting anything, he just felt contented that Ginny was there beside him.

But as they were covered with sudden darkness, Draco felt a peck on his cheek. Coming out to the light, Draco looked like he was kind of stunned. His face surprised but when he saw that she was looking at her, he returned to his own senses and the stiffened face came back on its rightful place.

Not also sure of what just happened, Ginny didn't speak. She didn't even dare look at him again. She didn't know what came to her. Seeing that his passengers were not looking at each other after the sweet peck, the boater smiled. _You'll come around_, he thought, grinning. Passing a couple of bridges more, it seemed mutual that no one had to do anything. Draco and Ginny just talked and laughed.

The boat, after roaming around the lake returned to the same place where it had started. They went up the same stone steps they had descended to minutes before.

"Ready to go back?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. And they walked towards a secluded corner where Draco pulled out the small brown book and they disappeared.

Ginny felt the familiar sudden rush of air around her. She closed her eyes as she felt the ground she was standing on slowly wane and the next thing she knew, she was in Draco's bedroom.

* * *

"That was not so bad, isn't it?" Harry said as he, with Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall for dinner. 

"Yeah, but Ginny could have enjoyed it as well. All those magazines Hermione had been looking at... Ginny would want them," Ron said as he sat down. The moment he had mentioned Ginny's name, Harry and Hermione looked at each other though Ron didn't noticed.

"Yeah, she would have," Hermione said, sitting down.

"Where is she? It's already dinner. Normally she's early," Ron said as he looked around the Gryffindor table. Hermione gave a small nervous chuckle.

"She's just upstairs, she'll come down," she saved. Ron didn't say anything but Harry and Hermione heard a soft 'yeah' come out of his mouth.

"Well, I'm hungry," Ron said looking at the table and as if it heard Ron, the table suddenly was filled with delicious dishes.

* * *

"Thanks again, Malfoy,' she said as he put the small book on his table. 

"It's _Draco_, Ginny. Draco," he said smiling at her.

"Thanks, _Draco,_" Ginny said with a smile, "I had a great time," she continued.

"Um, here's your jacket, thanks," she said after a while. As she returned it to him and he got it, Ginny saw something marked his flesh. Draco noticed that Ginny was looking at his wrists and he immediately covered it with the jacket. Her smile suddenly faded.

Though curious, Ginny didn't want to ask...not until what happened in Italy. She felt scared that he might get mad or something. For Ginny, at that moment, it didn't feel right to just bug him with questions just because she was curious. She decided that maybe some other time she would, but not now.

"Bye," she said and then turned.

* * *

Hermione's head turned and saw Ginny walking towards them. Ginny waved at her as she saw Hermione looking at her. Ron didn't seem to see her coming because he just learned that she was already there when she patted his shoulder. She sat down beside him and smiled, "So how's Hogsmeade?" 

"It was fine. How about you? What did you do the whole afternoon?" Ron asked as he still concentrated at what he was eating. Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione looked, again, at each other. Then both looked at her. She sensed their stares and just smiled, "I just browsed in the library. I have this big test and all… been really bored but I have to do it," she lied sounding casual.

"Well, I'll be sitting beside Colin. If you need me," she said as she stood up. The trio gave small nods. Hermione however looked at her as she went to her circle of friends. She just looked away when she saw who came in the Great Hall next,unusually looking happy because of a smile playing on his mouth when Ginny had settled herself in her seat and started to eat.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: well, what do you think? i think that this was kind of sweet and i really hope that you did think so too...they're so cute! anyways, thank you for reading and i really hope that you would tell me what you think! 

for the next chapter: Ginny is in for a little surprise...hihihi...:)


	17. Of Truth and Lies

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: hey there reader.:) here's chapter seventeen and i hope that you will like it. and please don't forget to review and tell me what you think:)

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen- Of Truths and Lies**

Hermione kept her cool while eating despite the fact that she was getting curious on why Draco had been stealing glances of Ginny throughout dinner. She then doubted if Ginny _had been really_ in the library that afternoon. Despite her curiousness, Hermione didn't approach Ginny to ask.

Draco, still wondering if what happened minutes ago was just some crazy dream, sat in the Slytherin table beside his friends. With all that had happened, he seemed not to be enjoying the attention he got from his friends which was very peculiar of him because usually he did. Sitting beside cackling people, Draco just wished that they would just withdraw so they won't bother him. It was because he was looking at Ginny and they were, well let's just say--interrupting.

His irritation seemed to vanish at once when he saw that Ginny returned his glance. He could have sworn he saw her smile a little as she did. The real intention of bringing Ginny to Italy was to let her see something related to what she really loves which was literature. He wanted her to see what it would be like being in the place that inspired her books. But as the day went on and he knew Ginny a whole lot more, that intention seemed to be placed aside.

Because as time continued to tick, when they were together and Ginny said meaningful things, Draco seemed to forget he was in Italy. He slowly realized that it didn't matter where he was…just as long she was with him. In fact, the tables turned and he was the one who saw Italy in a whole new perspective. He realized that it was more special and beautiful than he thought it already was.

"Mate, why didn't you come to Hogsmeade?" Crabbe asked an irritated looking Draco. Draco scowled as he was addressed.

"I wasn't in the mood," he started sounding quite annoyed but obviously Crabbe didn't notice.

"Why didn't you come?" Colin asked. Ginny looked up to him. She didn't really understood what he had just said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I said, why didn't you go to Hogsmeade," he repeated.

"Oh," she said in a soft voice, caught off guard, "I was in the library," she said. Colin didn't sound so convinced though. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. Though she wasn't convinced.

"What? I _was_ in the library," she said defensively.

"I didn't say anything."

"Well, your look certainly did say something."

"Well, if you were in the library, then why is Malfoy looking at you?" he whispered afraid that someone would hear him. Ginny looked at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was. He wasn't looking at her.

She just missed it a few seconds ago.

* * *

Monday came and Ginny and Draco went with their tutoring in the time given. Neither even mentioned what happened last weekend. 

"I told you I'd get it," Draco bragged. Ginny smiled at this. He said it in a way that he was bragging but not in the bad way. She felt he had said it to somehow impress her.

"I didn't say anything," she said.

"Well, I know but I still did it," he replied. She rolled her eyes and picked up a book and put it inside her bag. _Some things would never change_, she thought.

As she fixed her things and Draco continued to another spell, something fell. It turned out that as Draco moved backwards, he knocked over the chair where his bag was. The bag fell open and Ginny saw a bottle with blue fluid in it. The bottle broke and the smell of it spread in the room. Ginny was good in potions and she knew instantly what the potion was for.

"Um, sorry about that," Draco apologized as he got all the things lying on the floor and put them back in the bag. As he turned and reached for his wand that was on the table, he saw Ginny looking at him as if she wanted to ask something. But she didn't speak and he just turned.

Waving his wand, the blue liquid vanished in thin air and with it also the broken glass had gone. He then turned intending to finish what he had already started. Only, he wasn't able to because of the look Ginny had.

"What?"

"Um, nothing," she said, looking at him. Questions had started to form in her head.

"Well, let's continue then, I still have to do my head boy stuff," he said.

"Okay. Right…" she said, trying to wipe the questions off her mind.

They proceeded but Draco seemed to sense that something was odd about how Ginny was acting. After seeing the fluid, she was uneasy and it was like she was always caught off-guard. Though, he didn't ask. He didn't want to. When he would ask something, she would answer but didn't look at him. It was like she was thinking about something else.

"Are you all right?" he suddenly asked when she was fixing her bag.

"Yeah, why?" she said. And this time since Draco's little accident, she looked at him as she spoke.

"Nothing," he simply said, faking a small smile. But Ginny didn't believe him. Nor did he.

"Well, that's it, I'd better go," she said as she stood up and fixed the handle of her bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks," he said and she smiled.

Ginny started to walk around the desk when she had sensed that he was looking at her. She didn't ask why, instead she nodded and said a faint goodbye. She was just a few steps from him when he spoke.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked. She turned to him. He expected that she would say she was but what she said next was the least thing he expected.

"Are you?" she simply asked and then went for the door. She was just inches from the knob when he again spoke.

"I had fun last weekend," he said with an obvious effort to make her stop from going. She stopped and looked at him with a faint smile on that he can't comprehend if it was because of joy or not.

"Me too, thanks," she said sounding a little sad. The moment she heard her own tone, she wanted to take back what she said. It was supposed to be in a joyful tone. _You enjoyed it, stupid. Why sound so miserable?_ she thought.

Draco sensed the melancholy in her voice. She sounded so…sad. It was like she didn't enjoy the trip. But then, he didn't want to sound affected so he faked a small smile and nodded.

Ginny, however, saw clearly that he was affected by how she replied but didn't know if she could take back what she said again and answer in a merry tone. But what came out from her mouth next was far from either….

"Um, Draco, if you need anything, I'm just here. Even if it's not about Transfiguration," she said in a soft tone, "I'm here to help, just ask," she ended and turned.

She closed the door leaving a confused Draco. Why did she sound like she went to some funeral last weekend? Was it because she was with him? But then, why did she look like she had a great time when they were in Italy when now, it was clearly obvious she didn't? And what did she mean if he was all right? Did she know what the potion was for? Did she know that it was only used for severe bruises and cuts? Could she have gained the thought that he was in some great trouble for him to use that potion?

Suddenly, as he thought of the possibilities of her knowing, Draco felt a sudden feeling of anxiety and at the same time fear. What if she already knew what the potion was for? What if it would give her the idea that he _was_ in some danger? He didn't want her to know….

He didn't want her to know because he was afraid that if she did, she would get scared. It was because if she knew that his danger was related to being a death eater, she might avoid him. He didn't want that to happen…not now when they were really getting along so well…not now, when he was really falling for her….

Draco got his bag then walked towards the oak door feeling something he had never felt before…fear of someone knowing something about him that was so personal…apprehension of _Ginny_ knowing….

Because as far as things had gone between them, he was always the one discovering…now the tables had started to turn...

* * *

As Ginny rested her back on the great oak door after closing it, she took a deep breath. She didn't mean to sound so gloomy. It was just that she was distracted by what dropped from his bag. Why did Draco have such strong potion? Is he in any big trouble? Did it involve what she had overheard at the tower? Then if his father and the Dark Lord are part of his danger…then Draco was in great peril. Ginny remembered what he had shouted…. He didn't want to be a death eater…. He didn't want to uphold his family name…he didn't want to pretend anymore…he needed change…. He _needed _himself to change…. And Ginny was mostly sure he wanted it to be for the good…. 

She shook her head and walked briskly towards the stairs, her shoulder bag swaying by her side. As she ascended the flight of stairs, one hand holding two thick volumes of books, she suddenly felt the urge to run. She was confused on what was happening to her right now…and to Draco.

Her spare hand running through her red mane, she was trying to connect the dots in her mind. Close dots that is. She stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked. Ginny was going to say the password when suddenly as if being stunned, her eyes once almond-shaped were now round from some unexplained shock. Suddenly, her previous dreams of Draco came to mind….

"Password, girl. I need the password," the Fat Lady said louder than her usual gentle voice. Ginny looked at the pale-faced portrait with a blank expression. She looked like she saw the Fat Lady for the first time. But as it turned out, Ginny was thinking of something else.

"Password!" the Fat Lady snapped.

"Wugglesbee," someone spoke behind Ginny. It was Ron. She gasped and he heard it.

"Are you all right, Gin? You seem a little jumpy," her brother asked, one hand on top of her shoulder. He was looking unusually concerned. Ginny pretended to feel okay through her small smile. She looked down to the stone floor and then to the Fat Lady.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said a little more than a whisper.

* * *

Draco had been distracted all night that he didn't take out points from Gryffindor when a first year accidentally spilled something on his robes. 

The blonde boy looked at the large figure in front of him with blue eyes. His mouth slightly opened because of shock and fear of what will happen to him.

"I-I'm s—so sorry, sir," the little boy muttered, shaking. Draco just looked at the boy with his piercing gray eyes but surprisingly didn't felt any rage. As he opened his mouth to speak, the little boy closed his eyes scared, waiting on what was going to happen to him.

"It's fine. Just leave," he said, sounding like a big brother being annoyed by his younger. At hearing it, the boy ran towards the flight of stairs. Even though Draco had wanted to just hex the kid since the potion as he thought (and he thought right while he tried to enchant it to be gone) was very hard to take off. But even though he was furious at the boy, he didn't scold at him. Now that's strange.

At his quarters did he realize that what happened was very strange to his nature. But as he pointed his wand at the stain for the third time, it suddenly dawned on him why he acted atypically. Ever since he started to be in Ginny's company, he was getting more hold and control of his temper.

Recognizing his little change (he still has a temper but at least, it lessens), he can't help but smile at the thought that the only person his mother was hoping for was the certain sixteen year-old redhead, Ginny Weasley. Even his mother can't handle Draco when his temper arises.

Ginny was the only person who could control him and sometimes make him loss in his own words.

"Women," he whispered, smiling even more to himself.

* * *

As Ginny sat down on her bed in a white nightgown, she suddenly put her right hand on her head, wiping it. Somehow, she felt uneasy that she felt some sweat on her forehead. She lied down and fixed herself beneath the warm red comforter and once her tired head had rested on the soft pillow, her mind started to wander. 

She remembered the look of fear that was in his eyes when he dropped his bag and the bottle smashed into pieces. She remembered the look of plead that was in his eyes when he asked her for a chance she once deprived him of. She smiled as she remembered the look he just had a few hours ago when he finally got the spell right. It was a look of triumph and fulfillment. She remembered the look he had when they were in Italy. It was so…genuine. It was all true.

But then, as memories of them being together entered her mind and played in front of her eyes, the dream she had of him being in threat came crashing down into her memory once more. It wasn't the only time the dreaded nightmare just came out of the blue when she thought of Draco.

Once it suddenly came to her when she was standing with him in his room after traveling the land of Italy. The sudden flash of the dream where she saw hands tied up covered with blood rushed to her head when she saw odd marks on his wrists. And now, realizing that Draco was in some danger, there were no flashes of the past dream anymore.

The whole dream did.

Feeling the hairs on her back rising, she covered herself with her thick comforter. And then it dawned to her, what if the dream and what was currently happening to Draco was somehow…connected? What if it wasn't _just_ a dream? She knew it was near the impossible and near the insanity stage but she can't help but wonder if there was some kind of strong connection between her and Draco that let her into something that _was_ happening to him? What if the whole dream was true after all? That it was not just one of her nonsense nightmares?

She uncovered her head and rested her arms beside her. _It can't be, it just can't. It's just too weird. It can't be true_, her mind said. She closed her eyes momentarily thinking that she was just too stressed out that she was beginning to hallucinate and thinking of impossible things.

But then, as she put one hand on her forehead as if to clean it of occurring thoughts, the scene where she had seen and smelled Draco's mystery potion came to mind. _If he was not in trouble, then why did he have that?_ Her mind debated against itself.

Ginny felt another set of goose bumps coming. It was just so strange that the time she had dreamt about Draco being in danger was the time he was nowhere to be seen. And after that, he already had strange marks on his wrists. A time near to the one when she heard him raging about something about what he didn't want to be…and the sudden presence of the potion wasn't just some coincidence…or is it?

Was she just being so paranoid? Was she being dominated by stress that visions come and go in her head? She was never really that good in Divination. But what was with all the undeniable coincidences? Ginny just can't ignore the relativity of it all….

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Years had passed when still he thought of someone special. Cold snow was piercing its way through his white skin and yet he didn't seem to feel them sharply scratch his flesh. He didn't seem to feel anything... neither painful nor happy anymore…. 

He hadn't seen her for the longest time. Then as he walked down Diagon Alley, he saw her. He saw her standing there looking at some Muggle store. He just stared at her figure from afar and just smiled. Then as if she was touched or pricked by his gaze, she looked at him, grinning. He saw who it was. She then ran towards him and when she was just inches away from him, she suddenly stopped.

And as she touched his gallant face, it softened. Her touch seemed to have melted the ice that was eating and closing him in. It seemed to be a fire that thawed through his system that made him feel again. It was the touch that his body had longed and yearned for so long….

She looked at his aristocratic face and he took every detail of hers. He saw who it was….

But with a sudden bang did Draco have awakened. It turned out to be a tawny owl pecking on the glass. He was really infuriated realizing that it was just a dream. _Just a dream_, he thought.

As he opened his eyes and once again feeling aggravated that it wasn't real, he suddenly couldn't remember her face. He knew when he was dreaming that he recognized who the lady was but when he did open his eyes, he just forgot. Feeling so frustrated first thing in the morning, he sat himself up and went to the owl, only to realize that it was not, as he predicted when he was abruptly 'disturbed' in his slumber, going to be a good day at all.

He had just received another letter from his ever-loving father.

* * *

"Um, Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ginny tapped the Head Girl's shoulder. Hermione turned. 

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Privately?" Ginny hoped. Hermione looked at Ron who was sitting beside her looking at Ginny wondering.

"Sure," Hermione said as she put down her fork, "what's up?"

It was breakfast and Ginny was fortunate that there were not much people yet in the Hall.

Ginny walked Hermione far from earshot especially of Ron and Harry when she began to speak.

"Um, Hermione, I need to ask you something," Ginny started, mustering all the guts she had to ask her friend something quite impossible.

"What's the problem, Gin?" the tawny haired teen asked in a soft tone. Looking at Ginny's face that evidently illustrated anxiety and uncertainness, her eyes widen then continued demandingly, "Wait, does this have to do with Malfoy? What did he do to you?"

"Shhh! They might hear us," Ginny put her finger on her mouth, looking at her back, "Yes, it has something to do with Dra---I mean Malfoy, but" she insisted on the 'but' when she saw Hermione's crumpling face, "he didn't do anything, ok?" she continued.

"So, if the stupid prat didn't do anything to you, what do you need from me regarding him?" Hermione inquired, her eyes looking at Ginny's that were looking at what they were standing on.

"Um, you wouldn't approve of it because it's against the rules but I need you," Ginny started, still not looking at Hermione's brown eyes, "I need you to give me---" Ginny was really having a difficult time saying the last words since she was fully aware that she was conversing with a very strict Head Girl.

"Give you what?" Hermione asked.

Ginny deciding to get this done with took a deep breath and sighed, "I know you wouldn't approve of what I'm going ask of you but please, I really need it," she said slowly, "Can I have the password of the Heads' common room?" she continued in one breath then looked at Hermione's expression when she had finished. Hermione's expression was incomprehensible and hard to define. It was a look of slight shock with surprise and a look of questioning doubt.

Before letting Hermione open her mouth to respond to a very peculiar and out of the blue question, Ginny spoke.

"I know it's really a strange favor but I just need it," Ginny said looking at Hermione with a pleading look. Hermione didn't know what to say. She was lost at words. "Please," Ginny pleaded.

"Why?" a perplexed Hermione asked looking at the redhead curiously.

"It's about our sessions. Tutoring I mean. I have to give him something important," Ginny lied.

"Then, why not give it during your meetings? Why don't _I_ give it?" Hermione reasoned.

_Damn, why didn't you think she would offer to give it to him_, Ginny angrily said to herself.

"Um, I can't give it to him during tutoring because it would take a long time for me to explain to him how it would work that it can consume the whole session. You can't give it since you don't have the instructions," Ginny lied…again. And she hated every single bit of it.

The truth was she didn't have anything to give Draco. The truth was she only wanted the password so she could enter Draco's room. It was so she could find the real reason on why on earth did Draco have such medicine. She wanted to help. But seeing how stubborn and stiff Draco can be, she was so sure that he wouldn't accept her offer. So she decided to find the reason for herself and maybe offer her help afterwards.

She just had to know. Because when she saw how Draco looked like when the bottle had dropped, he looked… timorous and scared. And she never saw him show those emotions. And somehow seeing him like that and recalling what he had yelled at the Tower, Ginny felt that he needed help, he was just to obstinate to ask. And so she decided that she would still help even though he won't accept it.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone this," Hermione said obviously sounding forced and feeling a little guilt inside her, "Oh no, I'm going to be in so much trouble for this," she continued sounding really uneasy. Ginny can't help but show a little grin on seeing a seventeen-year-old brown haired Hermione Granger being so…unlike herself. She was being anxious of telling something. And to think it was addressed to Ginny. Now that was really odd.

"Oh…it's _Italica Sombre_," Hermione almost blurted out but in a whisper. She looked at Ginny who were all smiles. Still grinning, Ginny hugged Hermione and said an audible thanks and then ran towards the entrance door leaving a guilty and apprehensive Hermione behind.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? another surprise, another dream...hmmm...thank you for reading and i really hope that you would leave a review! 


	18. Of Sudden Knowing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: first of all, i would like to apologize for the delay---over delay rather. it was because february and march were literally hell months for me as a student. but here goes the eighteenth chapter. i'm on my way on starting chapter twenty-one. :) hope you'll like this and please don't forget to tell me what you think:)

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen- Of Sudden Knowing**

"_Italica Sombre_," she whispered. She looked around and saw no one coming. She knew that Draco wouldn't be in his room since he was in the Slytherin common room with his friends. The door opened and saw the ever-familiar common room. She stepped in and the door suddenly closed making her jump. She took a deep breath and started walking towards the stairs leading to the Head Boy's room.

As she entered, she felt relieved that he wasn't inside the room. She thought that she could be in great trouble if he was... well, she _knew _that she would definitely be in trouble if he was in there. Reminding herself that he didn't know she was coming, she closed the door. The room was the same as it was before. Same curtains, same sheets, same chest, same table. She then went towards the table and saw the journal peeking from one of the drawers…the journal that opened her eyes to who he truly was.

She pulled the table's knob and saw the whole book. Her supposed smile vanished when she saw what was beside it.

She got a white handkerchief…it _was_ white. But now, a large part of it was brown. Light brown to be exact.

"Blood," she whispered. She closed her eyes feeling what she felt the night before. Fear…confusion…worry…

She sat down on his bed still holding the piece of cloth. She knew in herself that it did make sense that this _was_ related to what she overheard in the tower…what dropped from his bag…why he was gone during the Christmas break and as weird as it may sound, to her dream of Draco being trapped. It was like the missing link. At first, the other pieces seemed to fit each other quite loosely because mainly they can just be coincidences…but seeing this, somehow all the loose ends seemed to finally meet….

But what really had urged her to find out what was going on with him was because of the potion she had seen him having. She was simply worried, that's all. And now seeing something like the piece of cloth she was holding, all the vague theories she had about what was really happening to him seemed to be clearer. She had physical evidence…his marked wrists, the potion, this stained handkerchief….

She just had to find a way to help him. She didn't want to just because she felt guilty of being the only one who knew since obviously no one of his so-called friends did, but she just wanted to for she had learned that he was not so bad after all_…"Um, Draco, if you need anything, I'm just here even if it's not about Transfiguration. I'm here to help, just ask,"_ she remembered herself saying.

He needed a friend and she could be that but the only problem was that he can't seem to absorb what that truly meant. A true friendship doesn't keep secrets especially when it is related to mortal peril. A true friendship doesn't hesitate and doesn't hide. Ginny understood this totally but the problem was that he didn't. How can she help him if he would just deny of needing anything?

She was still sitting on his bed thinking. She was like caught up in a trance still thinking about Draco and his situation. How can he bear it? How can he endure all these and not even talk to anyone about it? How can he contain everything inside and not even realize that he needed someone to talk to about…just everything? And how in the world can he live day to day thinking that danger and fear were always trailing him?

And then her own troubles came to her. She remembered when she was so devastated with everything when she had her heart broken. She felt that it was the end of everything for her…that it was the end _of _her. But as time passed by, the wounds love had caused her so much pain had healed. She learned to move on. She eventually learned to let go.

But as images of Draco suffering physical pain, emotional drainage and so much self-confusion formed in her mind, she didn't have any idea if in the future he can move on and let go of every horror he had suffered. She didn't know _if_ he could. She couldn't even imagine someone who was experiencing what he was undergoing pass all the sufferings and still have the will to live. It was just too much for anyone to take.

Still in thought, Ginny didn't realize that a tear fell from her eye. She didn't recognize it until it fell on her hand. Realizing what happened, her first reaction was to wipe it and hold back. But when her hand touched her cheek as she closed her eyes, more fell. She gave up and just let them fall.

She can't help but have a sad smile on as she opened her eyes once more. A smile caused by the thought that her problem seemed so small compared to his and there she was thinking that it was the end of her world when he who had his own life on the line had kept every thorn all to himself… a smile caused by the sadness she felt deep inside because of not being able to do anything about it.It was all because of what was happening to him that the sad smile showed.

It was all because of him that her tears fell. It was all because of him that she learned not to judge people because they were not always what they seemed to be. It was all because of him that she decided to go out of her comfort zone and help. It was all because of him that she slowly realized that her heart was starting to open again…open again to let someone in…and maybe Draco was just the right person who can break the barriers she had put up to guard her once fragile heart.

It was just all because of him.

She didn't just realize what she felt for him when she saw the blood-stained cloth. For her, love was never the same as pity. She saw it _because_ of what she felt for him…. If she hadn't had any feelings or concerns for him, then she wouldn't be in the room in the first place.

Taking a very deep breath to control her emotions, Ginny had one thought left in her mind: she had to think of some way to help him.

She was just about to stand when the door suddenly opened.

* * *

"Hey, Granger!" he called out. Crabbe and Goyle who were behind him looked at him surprisingly. Yes, it was definitely a shout but it wasn't a shout to mock her. It was simply to call her attention. Now that was weird...even for Crabbe and Goyle. 

Hermione turned obviously looking quite irritated that someone shouted to call her attention when they could just approach her and also because she was particularly talking to someone. And recognizing the deep voice, an eyebrow was raised by the Head Girl.

"What?" she said in a matter of factly tone. He didn't say anything nor did he move so she just stood up.

"What do you need Malfoy that you don't even have the decency to approach the one you need?" she continued when she was in front of Draco.

"I need to ask you something," he said in a low voice. He just can't admit he needed _her_ help. Realizing that his two cronies were listening behind him, he gave them a deadly glare signaling that they should depart. When they got the sign, he continued, "Let's go outside. We attract attention here." He was right. Being inside the Great Hall was not the right place to ask questions with people staring at them, wondering and whispering why they were conversing.

"Probably Head duties," he heard a Ravenclaw whispered.

"Come on," he said turning. She followed him doubting, as always, him.

When they were already out of sight and earshot, Draco spoke.

"Um, did you see Ginny? I need to tell her something," he said talking like she was a friend. Hermione sensed his unlikeness but didn't show her surprise. He asked politely so there was no reason for her to be hostile towards him.

"Not until this morning. She told me she has to give you something for your tutoring. Why?" she asked trying not to show that she was quite confused about what was happening. Something was just not right and she can feel it.

"Oh. Um, I need her because of tutoring," he replied. As those words came out of her mouth, he felt so stupid. _What? Idiot! What's that suppose to mean? _He thought.

"Oh…. Um, you probably just missed her."

"Oh…okay. Thanks," he said and then went towards the flight of stairs and just seconds later, he was gone. He went leaving a very confused Hermione.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Hermione asked as she sat down on one of the armchairs. Ginny didn't reply for a while. Her mind was swimming through what just happened a few hours ago. She was going so deep down to her thoughts that she can't really remember what made her do it. But before she could totally drown in them, she came back to reality and realized that Hermione was looking at her. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione. What did you say?" Ginny asked trying to sound very polite and still. She didn't cry but her voice was quite shaky for she was distracted and not quite _in_ herself.

"I said, how did it go," Hermione repeated softly watching the fire cast its warm orange glow on Ginny's skin. She just can't help but admire her determination to help someone despite the odds of doing it.

"Well, it didn't go as expected," Ginny said truthfully, looking from the book she was holding to Hermione with a sad smile fighting its way to be painted on her face. She tried to hide it but somehow it found its way to show because Ginny saw Hermione's reaction.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a great deal of concern. She stood up and went to Ginny.

"What did he do?" she asked as she sat down on the chair nearer Ginny. The redhead pretended to smile and it somehow worked.

"Nothing," she started, "let's just say, he found it hard and complicated. You know. The stubbornness of a Malfoy, it was always his weakness. He has a hard time asking and accepting the truth that he can't do all that," Ginny continued.

Hermione touched her hand with hers and Ginny found it comforting. She smiled at the sweet gesture.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Well, I just went here to check up on you. I wasn't able to ask earlier," Hermione said, "anyways, I better go. I still have Head Girl duties. Bye," she continued as she got her hand off Ginny's and stood up. Before turning, she took one last look at Ginny and smiled.

When she got out of the common room, Hermione seemed to wonder if the pale redness in Ginny's eyes was just because of the light the fire reflecting. She found herself asking if it was just a false illusion or if it was because Ginny had just gone crying.

She can't help but doubt if Ginny had told her the truth. It looked like she had talked to him…but why did Malfoy approach her the same day and ask if she had seen Ginny?

As she saw Hermione gone, Ginny breathed. She was feeling less guilty as she had expected. It was because she knew that Hermione would ask her how it went and technically, she didn't lie. At least not totally.

It was true that it didn't go too well. There was no questioning the statement she just gave that Draco could be so stubborn to even accept neither help nor comfort. It was true that it was his weakness…because if it weren't, then they wouldn't be in a very serious argument…that they wouldn't ignore each other….

_-Flashback-_

She was just about to stand when the door suddenly opened.

"Oh my god," she whispered trying to catch her breath. She already saw his hand and his body going inside the room when suddenly she heard someone calling him from downstairs.

"Hey Draco," Crabbe called. Draco turned around and with his hand holding the door knob, he closed the door and went downstairs.

Seeing that he was already in the premise, Ginny's mind went totally blank. She needed to get out of the room without him seeing her because if he did, then there would be trouble. Big trouble. She suddenly looked around looking for ways to get out. Unfortunately, there was none. She then made her way towards the door and opened it slightly to take a peek.

She saw Draco sitting on the couch looking far ahead while Crabbe and Goyle were talking in murmurs. He didn't seem to mind the whispers since he didn't make them stop. She was starting to feel restless as she quietly closed the door. What can she do? The only way out was through this door and if she went out right now, then he would see her and that was the last thing she wanted.

Then she looked at the bed. If she couldn't get out, then she would just have to hide and let time pass so that he would leave. She then thought that it was a good idea. Taking a deep breath, she turned and again opened the door and saw that no one was there. They had left. At least she thought everyone.

She walked down the stairs and when she was just about to go down one more step, she heard someone spoke.

"About time," she heard him speak in a very low tone. Hearing this, Ginny felt that she ran out of air to breathe. She felt her heart tighten like that when she was surprised from behind. She looked around and when she went down the last step, she saw him standing below the flight.

It was one of those dreaded moments wherein Ginny just wanted to melt and disappear. She felt tension and intense fear building inside her as she saw Draco standing there in front of her looking placid. But even though he looked still, she sensed his anger for his eyes pierced through hers like daggers slicing the skin. The air around them was heavier than usual, or maybe it was just for Ginny.

For the first time since she knew who Draco really was, she felt unsafe being alone with him. She felt fear beyond anything else thinking of what he might do to her. As she looked at him, she heard her own breathing in her head as she felt her heart throbbing faster and faster as every second passed by. Looking at his eyes weakened her inside. She felt frozen inside, feeling numb and yet full of trepidation. It was like it was the only sensation she can felt at that moment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rather nervously after trying with all her might to contain her fear. He didn't answer for a while but instead he just looked at her with his gray eyes.

"I should be the one asking that," he then said as he saw that she looked away.

"Um, I thought you left with your friends," she said bluntly. _Oh shit, you shouldn't have said that_, her mind said. Upon hearing her rather foolish answer, he just smirked.

"Yeah, I also thought of that but then I realized that I wanted to know why you're here," he replied with the same nonchalant tone.

"You knew I was here all along?" she asked, her voice strangely softer than normal.

"Yeah, I realized that someone other than Granger was here. She wouldn't leave the main door open, would she?" he said in a sort of mocking voice. Realizing that she did leave the door open unintentionally, Ginny wanted to kick herself at that moment. She looked at the door and then back to him. She didn't know what to say. She can't decipher if he was mad, insulted or even happy to see her. His face seemed empty of emotion and she feared the concept of not knowing because it would mean that anything could happen. And for Draco, anything can be absolutely anything.

"Um, Draco, I'm sorry for---" she attempted despite the fact that her voice was shaking but she was interrupted.

"What the hell are you doing here? What the hell were you doing in my room?" he suddenly shouted so loud that it echoed. He then walked towards her with his eyes never leaving hers. He was now showing what he had been trying to contain for the last minutes. She jumped upon hearing him shout. She looked down and closed her eyes trying her best not to faint because of horror.

She expected him to hurt her. But when she opened her eyes and saw Draco standing near her, she didn't know anything anymore. She didn't know what to expect anymore.

"I was just trying to help," she said.

"How? By spying on me? By intruding in my life? You're only my tutor so don't bother! You don't have the right to just butt into other people's business! You don't know anything!" he said in one breath not being able to control himself. He knew that the last few sentences would truly hurt her and he would eventually regret saying those but now, he was just full of rage that he didn't care anymore about what she might feel.

Hearing those sharp words being shouted at her, Ginny felt that the pain it had caused her was even harder to endure compare to the pain she had probably would have to bear if she was hurt physically. Those words paralyzed her inside as she felt them stabbed her.

But as she felt herself weakening from all the things he just said, she strangely felt somehow stronger.

"I was just trying to help so I'm sorry if helping someone to get out of what he fears the most is wrong. I know it was not right to go and spy on you but I just did that because I really wanted to know what was happening to you but you were too scared to just tell me. I'm sorry if my attempt to carry you away from your sufferings is insulting. I know that it's not my business to butt in and intrude because I'm _just _your tutor. I'm really sorry if you don't have friends who knew about what was really happening to you that it took a person like _me_ to know and even care. I just wanted to know because I'm scared," she said as tears continuously falling from both of her eyes. She wasn't able to control them from falling. And somehow, she didn't find a reason to hold them back anymore.

"I'm just scared for you," she said looking him straight in the eye.

But even though her face was now very red from the pain she was feeling inside and even though her tears were still flowing, Ginny felt that he was the one hurting more.

"You can't alright? No one can so don't try to be a superhero and save me because you can't do anything about it. You don't have any idea of what I'm going through right now so you don't have the right to attempt to help me. You just don't know," he said, his low voice shaking. What he felt from the moment they were talking was already coming out.

"You're right. I don't know anything and I can't do anything about it. I can't do anything to change whatever it is that makes you suffer. I can't because the one in need doesn't want anyone to. I know that I'm beyond what you can call your friend but I just want you to know that since you lack on those, I'm here. I was always here for you but you were so blinded by your pride to even see it. You're right. I don't have to try to be a superhero to save you because right now, I think no one can. Only you yourself can save you but know this, I may not rescue you but I am here to help you endure whatever it is that you're going through. And if you don't want that then I pity you. I pity you because right now, you're on your knees and you can't stand up anymore. And I feel sorry that you can't see that I have a hand to raise you up. And now as we talk, I realize that I felt sorrier for myself for even trying to," she answered, her tears never ceasing to flow.

She never took her eyes of his even though they were being killed by his stare because she wanted him to know. She wanted him to know that she had always been there for him. She wanted him to see and realize that even though they were miles apart from being what he can consider as friends, she was always there for him.

Draco, on the other hand was lost. No one had ever spoken to him like that. No one had been so honest and true that the truth had hurt. But his pride didn't want to lose. He wasn't able to speak. But even though he was out of words, he can't help but feel great pain that he felt his cheeks going red. His hands were tightening from intense passion but somehow he couldn't be violent. In his mind, he wanted to throw things but the way Ginny looked at him seemed to weaken his heart.

Ginny sensed that he was full of inexplicable ire that she decided she had to go. She then walked towards the door. But when she was about to go out, she turned and again spoke.

"I'm really sorry. I'm sorry if the truth hurts but you have to know. And by the way, the potion may ease the pain but it won't take that pain away from you forever. If you want it gone, then destroy its source. No matter how much you take, it can't erase the fact that you're being drowned by your pain. You have to face your father someday and I know you can. You have endured cuts that I don't think no one can. You are a death eater but it doesn't mean you have to be. Be what _you_ want to be, not what your father wants you to become. You don't have to uphold your family's dreams if it doesn't make you happy. It's your life. I know that the person shouting at the North Tower can change his destiny. He doesn't have to pretend because no one needs to and he can make whatever it is that makes him miserable gone if he would just learn to stand up for himself. I know the guy that I was with in Italy would make the right decision because he is not what others think he is..."

"I'm just scared I might lose you again. I think I know why you were gone last Christmas." And with that she left.

And for the second time, Ginny had left him. It may not be Christmas but Draco felt as cold and as lonely as he was when it was snowing.

_-End Flashback-_

Though just near the fire, it didn't melt the feeling of coldness she was feeling since she had left Draco. It didn't soothe the distress she felt as she remembered everything she had said to him. Will he finally get what he has to do? Or will he misinterpret her concern for him? Will he take it the wrong way? She knew it was wrong to go and spy on him but she didn't know what else to do for he didn't want to tell her what was going on.

Too tired to even go upstairs and sleep, she went to the couch and lied there. She curled up not really minding that she was still in her robes. She then closed her eyes and darkness met her world. But even though too tired to move physically, it seemed like her brain was still stirring up thoughts she wished would just vanish…because thinking of them made Ginny want to go to Draco and just be there for him. But as they were in a serious misunderstanding, even though she wanted to, she didn't think he would accept.

All she can do was to give him a clue. And she did. But she didn't know if it was enough.

* * *

DRACO'S POV 

So she knew. She knew all along….

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? thank you for reading and i really do hope you'll tell me what you think and review! got a lot of ideas for the rest of the story:) 


	19. Of Denial and Admitting

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: here's the nineteenth chapter. blasted computer wouldn't allow me to update sooner. anyways, hope you'll like this! pure d/g romance up to the end! please do tell me what you think! would really appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen- Of Denial and Admitting**

She had awakened by the sound of someone closing the door. She opened her eyes and realized that she was lying on her own bed. She can't recall how she got there for she can't remember waking up in the middle of the night and made her way up to the dormitories. Erasing the question in her head, she rose and fixed herself up and then went down with her bag.

"I see that you have awakened," someone said from below. Ginny smiled as she recognized Ron's voice.

"Yeah, I think I fell asleep on the couch but rose from my own bed," Ginny replied with a confused look on her face. Ron smiled upon hearing this.

"Do you really think that I would let you sleep here?" he said looking up at his sister. Ginny can't help but smile at Ron. She then realized that Ron would always be there for her. And as dramatic as it may sound, he would always be there to pick her up. She was his little sister after all.

"Thanks," was all she can say.

"Anytime sis." He then went out of the common room leaving Ginny behind.

She then again felt guilt thinking that Ron was always honest and loyal to her and there she was 'mingling' with the enemy.

* * *

She had always hated Wednesdays. Not only did she have double Potions but she also had double History of Magic. But after the argument she had with Draco, Ginny dreaded this particular Wednesday even more than usual. She then thought that her miserable feeling didn't have anything to do with what day it was. 

It was because it was not the reason why she felt miserable at all.

She was at lost as she sat there in the Gryffindor table as she ate her breakfast. Maybe it was a habit she didn't know but whenever she was in deep thought, she would pretend that she was reading something but in reality she was lost in her own little world not hearing one single thing from the real one. She was now 'reading' her DADA book.

As she let her eyes play with the words written on the book, the events of the previous evening between her and Draco played in her mind.

Those things truly had hurt her inside. She knew the possible consequences of what she would do but she didn't expect that it would really throw her off. She knew that what she did was way out of line but she didn't know what else to do. _You're only my tutor so don't bother! You don't have the right to just butt into other people's business! You don't know anything! _Those words simply had crushed her. Those words simply had broken every thought she had of him.

Those words simply had destroyed every feeling she had for him.

He was right in saying she was just his tutor and she didn't have any right to even care for him personally. But he was wrong in saying that she didn't know anything about what he was going through. She then thought that maybe he would have realized that when she said what she had been hiding since the play.

_You have to face your father someday and I know you can... You are a death eater but it doesn't mean you have to be. Be who you want to be, not what your father wants you to become….It's your life. I know that the person shouting at the North Tower can change his destiny. He doesn't have to pretend because no one needs to…._

She then thought if he had been right about anything… because as far Ginny was concerned, she wasn't sure anymore if their relationship was still platonic… she wasn't sure of anything anymore when he came about in her life… because when he did, nothing seemed to go as planned.

She then closed the book as she swallowed her last bite of her blueberry pancakes. She then turned her eyes to the entrance door and saw him looking all frenzied. She looked at him and could have sworn that he looked at her. But she wasn't entirely sure if he really did. Her mind was so much busy weighing things that she couldn't really look straight.

She watched his figure as it walked towards the other side of the hall and then sat down. She then immediately took her eyes off him and looked elsewhere.

And in the next second, she missed him looking at her. Again.

* * *

She dreaded the end of her last subject which was really odd because it was after all double History of Magic. Maybe it was because going out of the door meant that she had to do something she would later regret. But the thing was that she didn't know if she could be in the same room with Draco Malfoy anymore.

* * *

"Class dismissed," Professor McGonagall said as she closed her lesson plan. The two words Draco wished she wouldn't say… because it would mean a tutoring session with Ginny Weasley. 

The whole class stood and left leaving him the only one who was the only one sitting.

"Aren't you going?" Pansy asked.

"You go ahead," he replied. She then left with her other friends leaving him behind.

He took a deep breath and when he was sure that no one was in the classroom besides him and Professor McGonagall, he stood up and walked his way towards the exit. And just when he was about one foot away from it, he heard the teacher calling him.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I have a word?" the stern woman called. Upon hearing this, Draco felt a little nervous. It wasn't always good to be called by this woman.

"Yes, Professor?" he tried to sound relaxed.

"I just want to say that you have improved a great deal in my subject. Looks like Ms. Weasley has been of great help," she said. When he heard Ginny's name, Draco frowned but it was a good thing the professor didn't see it.

"Um—thanks, professor. And yes, she has been a great help," he said uneasily.

"It seems like you two are getting along quite well. It's a start," she replied, her voice a little softer this time. Draco was confused about what she meant about it being a start of something but decided not to ask.

"Well, I guess we are," he lied thinking of what just happened to them the previous evening.

"Oh, okay. Well, that's all. Off you go," she said. Draco nodded and left.

Holding the knob, Draco closed the door. He was just about to turn when he saw Ginny's image walking towards him. She on the other hand, felt his killing stare washing over her and decided not to look back. He let go and started walking towards the dungeons while she was just on her way to talk to Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Only ten minutes before seven and Draco wished that the clock would just stop working…possibly stop time to go forward. Five minutes. Two minutes. The last minute... 

_Well, do I have a choice?_ He thought as he stood up from his chair and went out of his room.

* * *

"I hope that this would explain everything. I just hope he would understand," she said to herself as she placed the piece of parchment on the table. She then turned and made her way towards the door. She was just in the middle of the aisle when the door opened. 

He was surprised to see her there standing. He was more perplexed at the fact that she was actually there.On the other hand, she looked really shocked and somewhat scared of realizing that they were at the same room.

"Um, I was just going to leave," she excused trying to avoid his eyes. When he didn't say anything back, she started walking, dreading the seconds she would cross his path. And when she did, he touched her arm and held on it making her stop. Feeling his touch, she shivered and looked up at him.

"Ginny, I'm---" he said looking at her eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco," she replied feeling her eyes starting to water, "um, I hope along the way, you'll understand why I did what I did." And with that, she took her arm from his grasp and left. Confused as he was at that moment, he made his way towards the table and saw a piece of folded parchment. He picked it up and read:

_Draco,_

_First of all, I just want to apologize that our sessions have to end. This is due to the fact that I am starting to be very busy with my own academics that I need all the time I could have to study. Also, it is because you have improved a lot since our first session. Honestly, if I could have been proud of anything that I have done for the past couple of months, it is of how much you have learned and mastered. I have talked to Professor McGonagall about it and she agrees with me in saying that you don't really need a tutor at the moment since your grades have been higher in her class. _

_Second is that, I want to apologize for what happened between us last night. I know that it was not in my position to intrude and spy because it was not my business in the first place. I admit that it was very wrong to sneak and I'm really sorry if what I have done was offending. It was just that I was really scared that something was happening to you that no one knew anything about it. And I think I was right about no one knowing but me. I was just afraid that you were alone in going through whatever it was that you were experiencing…and I thought you could use a friend. And to be honest, in the back of my mind, I wanted to be that friend since I realized that you're a good person and I wanted to help you. It's also because I saw something in you. Something good. But I guess it didn't work so I'm really sorry. I am also so sorry for saying those things to you last night. I was just so messed up that I wasn't able to control my thoughts and feelings that I just bluntly said them without thinking of what might have been the impact on you. I am once again sorry._

_Maybe you're thinking that I wanted the sessions to stop just because of what happened to us last night and I can't blame you for thinking that way. It's because it's a big part of the reason why I wanted the sessions to stop. To be honest, I don't think we can be in the same room alone anymore since last night. It would be just too hard for the both of us. The reasons I have written above are still true because you have improved. And also, I can't lie to Ron anymore and I can't let Hermione cover for me any longer. I just can't. _

_I'm just so sorry for the things I have done to hurt you. Please take this letter as my last lesson. But this time, I'm the student. You have taught me so much I don't think you even know you have._

_Ginny_

Upon finishing the letter, he didn't know what he felt. He couldn't comprehend if what he was feeling was anger because of being reminded of what she had done the previous night or if it was just pure sadness at realizing the fact that they won't be seeing each other again in their sessions. Maybe he felt both intensities but there was just something else he felt that his mind couldn't quite grasp.

And whatever it was---made him run after her.

* * *

It was a good thing Filch wasn't around because if he was, then she was dead meat. Under the big oak tree, there sat a perplexed Ginny looking afar thinking. 

She had been totally honest with him in the letter and she hoped that he would accept what was written in it. Though not expecting him to easily understand and readily forgive, she was secretly wishing that he would at least consider her apology and eventually accept it. She didn't expect that they would be ever civil to each other again.

But what happened next was the least thing she would have expected of him.

"So you knew. You knew all along and you didn't tell me," someone spoke behind her. She was so surprised at hearing his voice that she stood up as she turned to see who it was. It was Draco.

"Um, Draco, I'm really really sorry," she stammered, "I didn't mean to---"

"Stop it will you? I think I can decide for myself," he cut, looking straight at her eyes. She was again feeling scared because she can't clearly see if he was angry or not.

"Um, well if that's the case, I'd better go," she excused avoiding his eyes as she picked up her bag from the ground. But when she rose again, he stopped her when he held her arm.

"Ginny, I—I also want to apologize on how I reacted. I was just so surprised that you would go out of your way just to help someone. And to be honest, I _did_ get insulted at first but then when I thought about it, I realized that I kind of needed a friend who would do the same," he said softly still looking at her eyes. Ginny, on the other hand, couldn't help but smile and melt inside. But she didn't want to give in.

"Well, um, so we're square. I'd better go," she lied. Hearing this, Draco let go of her arm and when she was just a few feet away, he spoke again.

"I kind of needed you," he simply said. These words had stopped her. She turned to him all crimson in the face.

Hearing those words, tears of some unknown feeling started to form in her eyes. She knew what he really meant--- he needed her more than a friend.

"I know it's strange and everything but I never thought I would be admitting that you're the only person who really knows the real me and you not judging me by what runs in my blood, that was something, knowing our families… and I just want to thank you. And I think there's no reason to lie anymore about what I'm going through right now," he said and then paused.

What he told next, he never told anybody.

"Since my birth, I was destined to be something. It was already all planned out and I couldn't do anything about it. I was to become like my father, a death eater. The plan says that when I turn seventeen and is about to leave school, I'm to help in making him rise to power again. At first, I didn't say anything against it because I thought that it _was_ what _I _wanted but then again when last year came and I realized how awful the world could be when the Dark Lord governs, I suddenly felt that I didn't want to become a part of him or whatever it is that he would do. As strange as it may sound to you, I wanted to be good," he then gave a little chuckle realizing what he was telling her, "and I realized that I wanted to be an Auror. But then again, I couldn't run from what I was destined for. My dad sensed that I didn't want to be what he is anymore and he did things I just want to forget." He paused and Ginny saw that he was thinking deeply. He was clearly replaying in his mind those dreadful things his father did to him just to persuade him.

"Then, I decided to just follow through and when the day comes that I would be taking my oath, I wouldn't attend and maybe tell Dumbledore. But unfortunately, that day was in the last season, Christmas. As you may have realized, I didn't go home. Instead, I was here with you with the hope that I would be celebrating Christmas with someone who truly cares for me. But as we both know, it didn't work like that. I was just being plain stupid again. The day after that, I was captured when we were in Hogsmeade. And when I opened my eyes, I was in a different place and I was all tied up and there he was standing in front of me, my father," he continued looking afar.

Nobody spoke for a while after his last confession. Ginny couldn't bring herself into saying anything.

"Then I guess you already know what happened next," he said after the awkward pause. He was looking at her intently as if expecting for her to consent.

In the time he was telling her all that was to know about his 'journey', Ginny was just looking at his face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How can a father do that to his own son? How can Draco endure everything and not tell anyone?

And the coincidence of it all…she had a dream about him suffering the night he didn't return to Hogwarts and now he was telling her what happened to him during that time…and the likeness of both puzzled her. Was there some force or power that made her dream about what he had gone through last December?

"I think I know," she said no more than a whisper. For a while, no one spoke a word. They just stood there looking at each other.

"But---how can you need me? I mean, other people can give you so much more and I just can't. All I wanted to do was to help you but I didn't expect _you_ needing _me_. All you needed was my help and I think I already gave that to you because you have realized that you could be different," she said looking at him.

But in the back of her mind, she was agreeing with what he had just said. It was because she also needed him but she didn't want to. It was because whenever she did, she just gets disappointed and she was so tired of being disillusioned. She didn't want to give in to him because when she knew that if she would, she knew that it would be hard to let go in the end.

"I don't need you just because I need your help," he simply said.

"And this time Ginny, I'm not pretending… because I think I already know what I want," he continued really knowing what it was that he wanted and needed. And as much as she wanted to deny it, she also knew what it was. Or who it was, rather.

It was her. It was her that he needed and wanted.

As he spoke, her will to fight seemed to fade. It was because he was making it really difficult for her to deny and reject him.

"Draco, it's just not possible. It's just not. It's not that easy. I know I told you that I can help you endure whatever it is that you're going through but us---," she reasoned.

"I know it won't but you told me that I could be different. And now, I choose to be what I want to be not what other people want me to be. But how can someone who had taught me to be different can't do the same?" Draco questioned hurt evident in his voice.

"It's because I know that you could be someone else, someone more than you think you could be. You changing will be for something so much better but _I_ changing won't make any difference in the world."

"Yes it will," he insisted, "you changing would make the difference in _your_ world for that change would make you happy," he continued. Upon hearing this made her tears fall more freely.

"Well, maybe it will but I just can't compromise my family's belief just for my own happiness. I know that I might sound like a hypocrite for I don't want to be the person I was telling you to be but our cases are so different. I can still live happily without compromising their belief for I also love the life they want for me and find happiness in other things. You on the other hand can't because when you live the life your family wants for you, there won't be any other sources of happiness because everything that's in your life have been theirs all along, not even one dream for you."

Draco couldn't understand that the person who was encouraging him to change wouldn't do the same. He dared to be different but she wouldn't. It was just so strange that he looked at her with confusion which she avoided.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess me admitting what I really feel is for nothing. Thanks Weasley," he said suddenly with cold in his voice as he looked at her with his usual smirk. A few seconds passed and then he started to walk away.

"Draco, it's not like that. I could still be---," Ginny said as she watched him walk away. Hearing this, Draco stopped then turned to face her with disbelief in his face.

"You know Ginny, I'm not saying that we should be together right now, right here because I don't want you to feel forced because I know how it feels to be pushed to do something that you don't like. But what I'm asking of you is to just give me a chance to prove to you that I'm worth the risk you're going to take. I want to start as friends considering that we weren't when we met. But I think the teacher can't be friends with her student, can she?" he said with a little hint of provocation in his voice.

Realizing what he had just said, Draco felt that he was going to explode. He never really thought about being the one who would really admit his true feelings. He never did. Pretending was the one thing he was really good at besides deception and Quidditch.

It was true that he wanted to be friends first with Ginny before going on any further but what he really wanted was to be more than that. It was because whenever he was with her, she just makes him feel sure of himself and she makes him want to be different. He didn't know what was it about her that makes him feel that and he didn't really care. He just wanted to be with her. And for him, at that moment, that was the only thing that really mattered.

"Draco, it's not like I don't want to be---" Ginny attempted but he cut her.

"Save it for your next play. Seems like this is going nowhere," Draco said and then turned. Upon hearing this, tears began to fall down her cheeks.

She couldn't give up. She couldn't give up on him. She wouldn't. It was because he didn't.

She then caught up with him. "Draco," she called but he didn't turn. She called again and he finally faced her.

"What---" he asked but was stopped by her next action.

When he turned, he felt her body close to his. She was so near him and he couldn't seem to find the will to reject her. She didn't speak and neither did he. He just closed his eyes as he returned the embrace she had so willingly given him. He then tightened the hug wanting to be so close to her and smiled. He couldn't deny her anymore. He just couldn't.

She had her eyes closed not saying anything for she just wanted him there close to her. She then felt him let go of her slightly and felt a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled feeling his lips touch her skin.

"Friends?" he then asked smiling.

"Maybe," she replied and then let out a small chuckle. He then hugged her again and she didn't object.

With her head on his chest, Ginny thought that maybe, only maybe they could be friends. Only maybe they could be more. Nobody knew what could happen. But deep inside both of them, they knew there could be more…only maybe.

But even though she really wanted to be more, there was just something inside her that didn't seem to agree. Standing there on the grounds with him made her think. Could it really be? _Can _it really be? Or will she be left behind once more?

Love was the game she was never really good at. It was the game she would often be leaving behind feeling disenchanted and discouraged. It was like the trap she couldn't escape from. She was an easy prey of it and yet even though she knew it, she couldn't seem to deny of wanting to feel it when it teases her.

Once she told herself that she would never fall again for the risk of taking the leap in letting someone in was too much for her. She didn't want to take that risk of being hurt again. But now, she just wanted to live for the moment… for she knew that if a time comes that she would be left behind, she could already take the pain and endure it.

But for now, she would take the leap. The leap she had failingly avoided to take.

* * *

"Oh, ok. See you there," Edward called to his friend. He was smiling as he started to walk towards the flight of stairs. And just when he turned, he saw from afar two people close together standing there on the grounds. They were under the starry night close to each other. With his next breath, he realized who they were. 

He could have sworn he recognized the girl in the guy's arms.

And he could also have sworn he recognized the guy closing the girl in his arms.

* * *

A/N: so? what do you think? let me know through your review! next chapters waiting to be uploaded:) 


	20. Learning to Breathe

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: hey there reader. :) hope you're still reading..hahaha...anyways, here's chapter twenty. the story's about to finish. just a couple of chapters left to be uploaded. anyways, hope you'll like this:) (i got the title from the song i was listening to when i was writing this chapter.it's entitled, obviously 'learning to breathe' by switchfoot..haha..just so you know ;)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty- Learning to Breathe**

It was a perfect day. And for Ginny, she wouldn't want it any other way. It was a peaceful one to just stroll down by the lake and seize every breathe intake. It was quite windy and yet it didn't prevent her from going to one of her so-called escapes.

Under the shade of an old tree near the lake there she sat. It was the same place wherein last night she was with Draco. It was the place she ran to if she had so many thoughts in mind that she couldn't decide what to think of first or understand. It was the place wherein her own little world just rested itself and release whatever it contained...except for the tower, of course.

And the thought of what happened last night was enough reason for her to just sit against the wood and ponder on the unexpected occurrence that took place between her and him. As she sat down and rested her head on the trunk, Ginny closed her eyes and let the soft wind touched her face.

It was a wonder for her—how the air around her could give her the feeling that hope still existed in life. Peace. Silence. Ceaseless living. Eternal warmth--- just everything that was good in this world. And as the caressing wind traced its way on her skin, it took away all her anxieties and fears with it. She felt like a child again. And longing for that sense of pureness for quite some time now, and now feeling it once again made Ginny wish that that moment won't end.

Opening her eyes, she got her journal and pen. Feeling a lot better because of the lazy wind that surrounded her, she just needed to write. She just had to. Sentence after another, Ginny was letting it all out.

And just when she was about to close her diary, she heard sudden footsteps coming towards her. And realizing how the figure looked like in the face, Ginny's paradise was history. It was Ron, with his ears very red, looking really angry. She attempted to stand up but somehow his stare was paralyzing her down.

"Ginny!" he shouted as he walked faster than normal. She knew that he was in no good mood. She knew it at first glance. _Did he find out? How?_ She can't help but think about last night…or even about the last couple of months she had been secretly spending with Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny!" he again called aloud and hearing the urgency in his voice did she stood, nervous of what he could do. When he was near her, he held her arm very tightly, looking at her eyes with pure fury.

"Ouch, Ron! Let me go, you're hurting me!" she pleaded and he let go of her arm but not of her eyes.

"Is it true? What were you doing with Malfoy last night? Someone _saw_ you! Didn't you even think about what he's like or even _who_ he is? I think his last name is proof enough for you to back off! How can you be so stupid to even think of going near him?" he accused getting redder by the minute.

Upon hearing this, Ginny felt both confirmation and surprise. She knew that something like what happened last night would make Ron really mad but who could have seen her with him?

"Who do you think he really is, huh, Ron? What do you think he's _really_ like? You don't for you judge a person by what they seem to represent without even really _knowing_ the truth! You accused me of being stupid when you're the one who doesn't know anything!" she blurted out, trying to control her composure and trying her best not to break down in front of him. Her eyes were starting to water and never was it a good sign...

There was a pause between them when they just looked at each other. Ginny, like Ron, was really red on the face. She wanted to continue and just tell him about the tutoring sessions she have been having with Draco but somehow the words couldn't seem to escape from her mouth.

"How dare you say that! I'm not the one _mingling_ with the enemy, Ginny! Can't you get it through your head! He's a _Malfoy_! It's proof enough for goodness sake!" Ron shouted.

"No, Ron. I should be the one saying that. How dare you accuse me and Malfoy," she started, mustering all the courage she had at that moment to finally tell her brother the truth. She took a deep breath and continued.

"It started a couple of months ago, Ron when Professor McGonagall asked me to tutor Draco Malfoy for he badly needed it. I didn't have any choice for I didn't want to carry in my conscience the burden of seeing him fail. I was just helping him. There's nothing more. I tried to get out of it in the middle but McGonagall wouldn't allow me so my bad if I was just following orders, Ron. It's really _my_ bad," she said with a hint of sad sarcasm in her voice.

"What do you mean 'in the middle', Gin? You mean to tell me that you agreed on it when that git was handed to you?" his brother asked, anger now really evident in his tone.

"Yes, I admit it. I was surprised at first but I wasn't able to decline because I'm not the type of person who would turn down on something just because of personal issues. I was not raised to be like that so I'm really sorry if _I_ was the person who had the wrong judgment. I really am. And I'm so sorry if I betrayed your trust but know this, I wouldn't have done it if I knew there would be another way," she retorted and started walking away. Ron on the other hand, was really getting pissed off. What he said after made her stop.

"Well, if it's all about tutoring, then why did someone see you here last night _embracing_ each other? New lesson? I think we haven't learned that in class. Really advanced magic, huh?" Ron mocked.

"You know, I really don't know where you're getting all your pathetic data from but whoever he or she is, tell him or her to mind their own business because it's my life, Ron, not theirs and it certainly isn't yours. I decide for myself," she replied and went off.

* * *

"So, who told your brother?" he asked. Ginny turned and shook. She was in the Astronomy Tower doing some homework and some reviewing and Draco followed her. 

"I don't know. Wait, how did you know?" she asked as he sat down beside her.

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't learn that he came to me accusing me of _influencing_ you and maybe even putting a curse on you," he replied, letting a small chuckle out. Ginny can't help but do the same and as if on instinct, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Realizing what she had done, Draco wasn't able to speak. He was surprised by it and yet, despite the unexpected move, he had been secretly hoping for something like that to happen. Ginny on the other hand, realizing what she had done lifted her head and looked at the sky. She closed her eyes and he saw it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to---"

"It's okay. I guess you're just tired so I really don't mind," he said feeling uneasy inside… but uneasy in a good way.

"Oh, it's okay. I should be going anyway. It's getting late," she excused not looking at him. She started to pick her books when he again spoke.

"Um, Ginny. I really don't mind and to be honest, I would really like it if you'd stay. Maybe I can even help you with your Potions," Draco said making Ginny blush.

"No, I should go. Ron might get suspicious again," she insisted as she stood up.

"Is that really the reason, Ginny? Or is it simply because of the fact that I'm here with you and you're simply afraid of the fact that you're here with me?" he asked looking back at her. She didn't answer immediately at this. Inside her, she was taken aback by what he had just asked her.

"It's not that---"

"Then what is it? It can't be all about your brother, Ginny. What I said before about me wanting to be given a chance, I meant it. All of it. And I hope by now you already have realized that," Draco reasoned. She closed her eyes trying to absorb what he had just told her.

"What made you think that I didn't give you that chance? Why else would I allow myself to be in this kind of situation if I haven't? Draco, I gave you that but after the argument I had with Ron this morning, now is just not the right time."

"Then when is? Tell me Ginny coz I really don't know. I really don't. Tell me why you're afraid and honestly, with what we had gone through and with all the things you have done for me, I don't know why you're still scared. Ginny, I would want to see you through. So why be afraid when you know you're not alone?" he said as he cupped her face in his hands, "I really would so you would realize that someone can love you..."

With all of these said, Ginny's watery eyes gave up and tears fell, each Draco had wiped away. Ginny held both his hands that were on her cheeks.

"Draco, I really don't know when the right time is. Pain is something I'd rather not feel. Hurt is something I'd rather not experience. And hoping is _definitely_ something I don't want to find myself doing because every time I do, everything just fails," she softly said. Hearing this, Draco closed his eyes and put his forehead close to hers. Silence filled the air as Draco attempted to put peace to her mind.

"I wouldn't let that happen, Ginny. I wouldn't. I promise." With that, he enclosed her again in an embrace, an embrace wherein she felt the safest.

"I think I love you," she whispered so soft that it almost produced no sound. But Draco heard every word.

"I think I do too..."

Holding each other under the starry night, Draco and Ginny never felt safer in their lives as they were there with each other.

Draco felt that he was learning to breathe. He was learning to seize every moment. He never really learned that until she came into his life. He was learning to see love. And she was also learning the same.

She was learning to love again.

* * *

A/N: so, what do you think? thank you for taking the time to read and i really hope you like it coz i really enjoyed writing this! hahaha...please don't forget to review:) 


	21. Not Going Anywhere

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: hope you'll like this chapter:D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One- Not Going Anywhere**

"I told you not to see him! What part of that don't you understand?" Ron shouted as he made his way towards Ginny. Ginny turned, wondering if Ron or someone else had seen her with Draco the other day in the tower.

"I'm not Ron! And even if I am, you're not my father so you don't have the right to tell me what and what not to do!" she said feeling rage igniting. With this reply, Ron held her arm tight, looking at her eyes intently.

"I'm not but I'm your brother in case you haven't realized," he muttered with a hint of threat, his ears getting redder by the minute. Both just stood there, intently looking at the other.

But Ginny felt something different. Despite the faint sound of menace, she sensed an unlikely softness---almost that of worry--- in Ron's voice. For a fraction of a second, she rationalized and reasoned to her mind that Ron was, as ever, just scolding her. But the look Ron had made Ginny believe it _was_ different.

Realizing Ron's sincerity, Ginny didn't desire to worsen the 'conversation'. She didn't retort instead, took her arm gently from his grip and smiled.

"Ron, please listen," she started, trying to make her voice sound gentle, "I can't do anything about it but I assure you that nothing is going on," she continued. She felt sick upon saying this because she knew that there _was_ something going on.

"And besides, he promised that he won't do anything that would put me into any danger." Upon saying this, the sickening feeling she had vanished. It was because she knew Draco wouldn't do something that would bring her harm.

Ron looked at the pleading face of his youngest sister. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A Weasley defending a Malfoy. Sensing defeat, he put both his hands on his red hair and exhaled. Seeing this, Ginny can't help but smile.

"Ron, I know that Malfoy could be really cruel at times, but I can assure you that he's not with me. And besides, if something goes wrong, I have Professor McGonagall's word that I would be instantly replaced. It's part of the deal," Ginny finally said. Upon hearing this, Ron snorted.

"At times? What do you mean _at times_?" he asked with sarcasm. Ginny grinned.

Ron just looked at the fierce redhead in front of him. Personally, he would really want to push through with his argument. But seeing how she can be so determined about making a difference, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Even with his personal objections at heart, Ron can't help but be proud of his sister. He realized how big her heart really was. And at this, he finally realized he can no longer protect her. She was her own shield now. And he can't do anything about it. She was, after sixteen years, on her own.

"Please Ron," Ginny pleaded, pulling Ron from his trance, "I do hope you understand. It's just that I couldn't give up on him and see him fail knowing that I could have avoided it from happening." Hearing this, it was Ron's turn to grin.

"You sound like Hermione, you know that. Always wanting to make a difference," Ron said. Ginny smiled at the comment realizing that she _did _sound like the Head Girl.

"So are you saying that you're okay with it?" Ginny asked, taking advantage of the lighter atmosphere of their conversation. At this, Ron's grin vanished.

"I'm not saying anything, Gin. I understand but it doesn't mean I approve of it. But if that's what you think you should do then I couldn't do anything about it, right? You're one stubborn girl Ginny Weasley. But if that stupid prat do---" Ron started but was cut by Ginny's gesture. She hugged him really tight.

"Thanks Ron. This really means a lot to me," she whispered to his ear.

* * *

"Damn it!" he shouted as he kicked the wooden armchair. He picked the letter from his bed and read it once more. 

It was like he had no other choice. Even though both his mind and heart have decided to forget it, it was not that simple. Sometimes the strength of one's will was not enough to sustain one's ability to escape his destiny.

For the first time in his seventeen years of living, Draco Malfoy was clueless. He didn't have an idea of what to do next. He was so used to people, especially his father, dictating. But as that was the thing he wanted to change, Draco felt really lost.

He knew that if he didn't desire any troubles with his father, the right thing to do was to just commence. But every time this thought would enter his mind, a little voice kept telling him that it was not worth what he would compromise in doing so---his own happiness. _Be who you want to be, not what your father wants you to become…_

He knew that obliging was the easier option. But he also knew that telling someone he was in grave danger was the real right thing to do. Harder but right.

His mind attempted to weigh everything but he can't decide. He had to breathe and at that, he stood up and went out of the Head Boy's Room.

* * *

"One essay down, one to go," she murmured as she inserted two pieces of parchment in her folder and got another piece. Her mind fully squeezed, Ginny decided to pause and breathe. She looked at the heavens and saw countless stars shining down on her. 

It was one of the best things working on top of the Astronomy Tower. The sky was breathtaking and it never failed to ease Ginny's mind. It was her needed escape.

As she felt a soft breeze pass her, she smiled thinking that it would have been really great if she could share that moment with someone really special.

Just when she was about to start writing again, Ginny felt the door opened. By instinct, she stood. She looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly midnight.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he made his way towards her. It was Draco.

"Oh, it's you. Good. I thought you were Filch," Ginny said with relief. She sat down again and grabbed her clean piece of parchment.

"Do you know that I can punish you for being here at this hour?" Draco mocked as he seated beside her.

"Well, yeah," she managed to say as she was beginning to collect herself, "but I should ask you the same thing you asked me a while ago. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I come here to think," was all he said without looking at her.

"So, what's on your mind?" she asked, though she had a faint idea about what he was thinking about. Not wanting to open up a potential heated conversation, Ginny looked away, letting her eyes gaze at the direction where his eyes were looking.

"Nothing much. I just got another letter from him," Draco replied sounding indifferent.

Ginny knew by his choice of words and tone that her instinct was right. He was referring to his father.

It was one of those rare times Ginny couldn't bring herself to say anything. She wanted to comfort him but she just couldn't find the right words to say. She was afraid to say the wrong things and ruin the moment. And so, she gave him one thing she knew he would at least, appreciate. Silence.

Draco knew Ginny's silence was another way of her telling him that she was listening. That she was just there, ready to hear him. They just sat there with no words spoken. After a while, she spoke, hoping he would open up.

"What was it about, if you don't mind me asking," Ginny said, looking at the brooding face Draco had. Draco didn't answer immediately making Ginny realize that he _did_ mind her asking. She didn't push him to do so and was therefore surprise when he did answer.

"He wanted me to go home a month early. He said to tell Dumbledore it's urgent, that if possible I would take my N.E.W.T.s earlier than the rest of my class or not take them at all. Can you believe that? Can you believe him?" he said looking really irritated.

Once again, there was silence.

Feeling a little uneasy inside, Ginny got her parchment from the floor and wrote her name on the top left. But in doing so, her ears were all his. Seeing this, Draco looked at her writing.

"Why is it that all your letters are always so stiff and so sharp?" he asked, finally breaking the stillness surrounding them. Hearing this, Ginny raised an eyebrow and stopped in the middle of her first sentence.

"Why? Does it bother you? You're not Snape," she managed to say. She wasn't expecting him to bother with such petty things like her handwriting at a moment like this wherein he was dealing with so much. But then, she thought it was just a mechanism of his to avoid the real issue. _His_ issue.

But Ginny didn't ask why he was avoiding his problem. It was because she knew that he would tell her if he was ready. She just hoped that it would be sooner than late.

"No. It's just that, a person's handwriting can speak of the writer himself. You, based on your straight and brisk manner of writing, you're the type of person who wants everything in place. You demand control and understanding," he said, pointing on certain letters. Ginny on the other hand, can't help but admire on how good he was at explaining.

"Well, _professor_. I had to give it to you, I can see that you know your subject well. You're absolutely right," she said smiling, realizing that the ice that emerged minutes ago had melted. She looked at Draco who was grinning himself for being praised. She had waited for that smile. She then can't help but wonder about _his_ handwriting and what it said about him.

There was another moment of silence. Ginny continued writing and as for Draco, he seemed to find the sky really captivating. But after some time, he looked at Ginny.

"Ginny," he started, "thanks," he finally said when she looked back at him with the same amount of intent he was giving her. Though he didn't say what it was he was grateful for, she knew what it was. It was her presence. It was the fact that she was just there, ready to listen and be with him.

"You know that I'm not going anywhere, right?" she said, still looking at him. She was being drowned in his gray eyes. She felt lost but she didn't care anymore. At that moment, nothing seemed to be really important for her except for that moment. Hearing this, Draco did something she didn't expect. He leaned closer and closer---

And he kissed her.

The moment his lips touched hers, Ginny felt cold shiver run down her spine. Feeling his kiss, she closed her eyes and just felt his soft touch. She heard the soft drop of parchment and quill on the stone floor and didn't care. She never felt this way towards anyone before.

She never felt that way with Edward. Never. Though Ginny had kissed Edward before, the emotions she was feeling now as she was being kissed by Draco were no comparison to any kiss they shared.

She felt as if the kiss was longing to be given. She felt that it was so right that when he had let go, her heart protested. She never felt so…so thrilled and yet so serene. And the fact that it was forbidden---Ginny didn't know what else to feel.

When she opened her eyes and saw Draco having a small grin on his face, Ginny can't help but smile. But for a fleeting second, a thought passed through her mind.

_How would I know that I'm the only girl who felt like this towards him? How would I be so sure that my meaning to him is not the same with the others? After all, I'm with what girls of Hogwarts dreamt of. He was after all, known to break hearts..._

Her train of thoughts was cut off when he finally spoke.

"I know," was all he said.

They stayed there, seated on the cold stone floor looking at each other's eyes. Ginny then decided she had to be honest about what she was feeling.

"Draco, I know this isn't the right time to ask but--- how can I be so sure? How can I be so sure of you? Of us? You _are_ after all, Draco Malfoy. And I'm just--I'm just me," she said calmly. Hearing this, Draco smiled and looked at the floor.

"I'm not so sure on how to prove it to you Ginny, but I do hope that you believe me somehow when I tell you that you're the only person who makes me want to be different. You make me want to be true to myself despite what others might think and say. You're the only woman who can make me shut up," Draco said smiling, now looking at her, "you're the only person who really tries to make me see that there's good in change. You're the only person who showed me that there's no need to pretend in life; that it should be seized and not hated. And you're the only person who saw who I really was. And for me, these are enough to make me believe that we are certain," Draco ended.

He left her speechless. She didn't know what to say. She breathed in, feeling she was near fainting.

How could she fall for him? Of all the guys, why him and of all the girls, why her? Then, as if to make her guiltier, she remembered what she and Ron had argued about earlier that day.

"_I told you not to see him! What part of that don't you understand?"_

"_I'm not Ron! And even if I am, you're not my father so you don't have the right to tell me what and what not to do!" _

"_I can't do anything about it but I assure you that nothing is going on…."_

_Nothing is going on_--- that was what she told her brother. But after that evening, Ginny finally had the confirmation that there _was_ something.

But then she remembered what she told Draco--- _This is your life so __be__ who __you__ want to be…._

Looking at Draco's eyes, Ginny finally realized that it was _her_ life, not Ron's. It's hers, not the Weasleys'. Only hers.

She rested her head on his shoulder. She then looked at the starry sky above. She then smiled, remembering the thought she was pondering on when she was alone. The sky was indeed breathtaking---one of the best things about the tower.

But sharing it with someone special--- it was not one, but _the _best thing about it.

"Need help with your Potions essay?" Draco asked as he turned to kiss her vivid mane. Ginny lifted her head and looked at him.

"No thanks. We can't trade places, if that's what you're thinking," she kidded, "I'm still the tutor."

"But I'm older," he boasted.

"Doesn't matter," she said back, one eyebrow higher than the other.

"Makes sense," he surrendered.

They stayed there in each other's company: one working to finish her task, and one looking at the other finishing it. And in both minds, only one thought lingered---they wouldn't have it any other way.

And above them, the starry sky winked as its blessing when a single shooting star had flown from east to west.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? i have the story planned out, probably four or five chapters more. the next chapters will be more serious as Draco will already face his primary dilemma. anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this. please review:D  



End file.
